Team SKRB: The Gold Beetle and the Ruby
by SKRB
Summary: Remnant. A world, filled to the brim with monsters. So many in fact, that only 4 kingdoms remain out of the hundreds that were before. The world of Remnant needs light to fend off the darkness. So how much light can a sarcastic leader, a prodigal amnesiac, an undercover prince, and an emotionless assassin make? OC x Ruby, OC x Weiss, and OC x OC (Back in business)
1. Prologue

AN: Hello If you are reading this I-, I mean we are SKJB (temporary name) This is our first fanfic so please leave constructive criticism and tell us what to do to improve we would really appreciate this so without any further delay, Enjoy. Note: I don't Own RWBY, Rooster teeth Does

 **Remnant. A world of monsters and hunters. The history of Remnant is a long and bloody one. Let me tell you a story. Long ago, humanity was the dominant species of the world. It was its ruler, its protector. This was the golden age of mankind. The age, where great structures and cities were built. It was an age of peace. But like all great things, it had come to an end.**

 **Humanity met the Grimm. Creatures of pure darkness that would launch raid after raid of at humanity's creations until it was destroyed. Humanity did not just lie down and wait to die, however. And so, the huntsmen were introduced. Huntsmen were the elite warriors of humanity. Using their aura and their semblances, a single huntsman could eliminate many Grimm. However, not even they could hold the tide of darkness that threatened to engulf their very light. Eventually, many of the world's wonders were overrun by the abominations, until only 4 beacons of hope shone in the never-ending darkness. Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale.**

 **But even they may fall, and should that happen, the world of Remnant would be plunged into an era of eternal darkness. Only time will tell.**

 **SKRB: The Intros**

 _Italic = Weapon names/sounds_

' _Italic' = thoughts_

Normal = "normal"

 **Bold = Flashbacks**

SKRB: S

"Hey, you there?" shouted Silver as the screen on his scroll flickered gray.

He caught a glimpse of a person frowning at something out of his field of view.

"-GRIMM!" Silver heard someone shouting from the other end.

' _Well, I delivered some good news and got some bad news in return. Whatever, I'm sure Ramer can handle some little fishies that tried to attack his boat.'_

He quickly stood up and exited the coffee shop, dropping some money at the counter on the way out.

' _I have time, so maybe I'll hit a dust shop.'_ Silver thought.

Walking outside, he stopped to admire the scenery. Closing his eyes and breathing in the fresh, morning air. Exhaling loudly, he opened his electric blue eyes and smiled. "Time to get going, I guess."

Walking along the street, he finally found what he was looking for. "From Dust till Dawn. Nice name, I guess." Pushing the doors open he entered. "Hello!" he shouted with a cheerful smile.

His smile started to fade into a look of slight confusion as he saw the scene before him…

7 fashionable looking robbers dressed in black and red, all armed and looking at him. "...Can I help you, gentlemen?" Silver asked innocently.

The terrorists simply cocked their weapons. "Sooo...I assume that you're gonna try to rob me now, am I right?" Silver asked with a cheery smile on his face. "Well, if you're going to threaten me, I might as well respond to it."

Reaching behind his back and taking out his silver sword, Silver pressed a trigger on the hilt and watched as the blade arced and glowed with blue lightning.

"Huntsman! Get him!" shouted a grunt. All the fashionistas opened fire with their automatic rifles as Silver weaved through their hail of bullets with the grace of a dancer. By the time he reached them, their weapons were empty. Smiling apologetically, he punched the nearest grunt in the face and kicked another into two more.

By then the rest had already reloaded. Backflipping behind the counter, Silver mecha-shifted his sword, _E.S.P.R_ , into its rifle form. Popping out of cover, he fired a burst of plasma shurikens at the nearest target. The shurikens broke through the miserably weak aura of the grunt and knocked him into a wall, where he fell unconscious.

' _1 down, 6 to go.'_ he thought as the ones he punched and kicked came back up. Switching his rifle to full-auto, he sprayed at the largest concentration of enemies he could see. 3 of his attackers were hit, with 2 feeling into the comforting embrace of unconsciousness and the last being grazed.

The last of the attackers then made the smartest choice they would ever make in their entire career. "RETREAT!" shouted one of them. The remaining conscious criminals ran out of the dust store.

Silver was about to go after them but heard a muffled groan from behind him. Looking back, he saw that all of the evil henchman looking guys still there were incapacitated. Frowning, he was once again about to walk out before he heard it again. Swiveling on his heel to face the direction it came from, he pinpointed it to a back room that had a door slightly ajar.

Walking inside, he found an elderly man that looked to be in his 80s, tied up to a chair with a gag in his mouth. Ripping the gag out, he let a concerned look take over his face. "You okay there, mister?" he asked.

"Yes but that was the second time this month, can't those damn bandits leave an old man to do his business, oh mind untying me now?" said the old man in a tired voice."Oh, right, yeah, sure thing." said Silver. Looking out of the window at the sun and clear sky, he thought to himself. ' _Well, looks like my time here will be quite pleasant.'_

"Hey, kid! I still need to be untied here!"

* * *

SKRB: K

Training Room in Signal Academy on Patch Island Offshore to the City of Vale.

"Leonhart style 1st offensive form…"

Standing in the middle of the tatami mat room was Krimsun Leonhart, concentrated on the temperature around

Concentrating on his footing, form and the sword in his left hand, he waited until he felt his weapon, _Leonhart's_ , temperature increase until it reached its max before he swung at full force.

' _NOW!'_

"AKAGIRI! (Red Cut)"

In a blink of an eye, his sword cleanly passed through the 5 tatami mat dummies and incinerated them. Nothing was left except 5 piles of ashes. The room was, once again, warm. But a familiar smell filled the room…

"Coffee?" he spoke to himself as he smelt the rich, tantalizing aroma of the caffeinated beverage.

"Well, well, well. That sure was impressive Mr. Leonhart" Krimsun(Leo) jumped before standing guard against the unknown voice that spoke out.

"Easy there, I'm no enemy" the voice spoke out again and he relaxed his guard but left his weapon out.

"What do you want, and what are you doing here…?" Leo asked in a non-aggressive tone and paused for a second to analyze the figure. He was wearing a dark green waist length coat over a darker green vest and a green turtleneck sweater under that. He was also wearing similar colored pants to his coat, with a belt, formal black shoes and dark green glasses.

"Prof. Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon." Leo continued after he confirmed who the man in front of him was. With a pulse of aura, he set his sword in standby mode and stored it in the magnetic holster in the back.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" Ozpin replied with mildly surprised and amused tone.

"You're more famous than you think." he explained to Prof. Ozpin.

"So are you, Krimsun Leonhart" As Ozpin said this, he pulled out a scroll.

"You're the only one to master the Leonhart style 10 offensive and defensive forms in 10 years, also being the first person to ever master both offensive and defensive. All at the young age of 13." he took a sip of his ever-present coffee and continued.

"Confirmed to have completely destroyed 2 gangs that were capturing Faunus for slavery, prevented 3 dust robberies and stopped 1 armed riot that was believed to have been started by the White Fang before your current age of 15" He was stating all of the cases that Leo had stopped during the past 2 years.

With a sigh, Leo repeated what was going on through his head. "Ok, I can only guess but…" he paused abruptly for dramatic effect. "You want me to join your academy," Leo said with a blunt expression.

"I see. This will keep it brief, so will you?" he questioned.

"Is there any need to say it?" Leo said sarcastically.

"Yes I need your official…" he cut Ozpin off.

"I was being sarcastic" Leo deadpanned, "I would give my life to join your school," he said with a wide grin.

"Good, but before I fill in your paper, tell me, why do you want to become a huntsman?" He said with a charming smile.

"To correct the world," Leo replied without hesitation.

"I beg your pardon?". Ozpin cocked an eyebrow at his statement.

"I want to make the world where Faunus and Humans can live in peace, but that world cannot be made without a force to protect it. Is that enough?"

Ozpin walked up to Leo and leaned a little towards him.

"More than enough." He agreed with the same charming smile.

-Several Days later at night-

" **Come on—" A gentle, high-pitched voice entered Leo's ears. It was that of a young girl that looked the same age as him, with a large smile and black and red hair, he couldn't see her eyes.**

" **Aren't we going to heroes?" the same voice spoke out.**

" **But I don't want you to get hurt" this time a different voice spoke out, it was Leo's, but younger and with less confidence.**

" **It's fine—" She stopped abruptly as they heard a rustling in the bushes.**

" **R—!" A Beowolf jumped out of the bushes and began charging at the girl.**

"LOOK OUT!" Leo woke up screaming covered in sweat.

 _It was just a dream._

He sighed in relief and walked down the stairs to get a glass of water.

"Today is the day, isn't it?" Leo asked himself.

He walked out onto the balcony and watched the sunrise as the cool morning breeze washed over his skin.

' _That dream, who was that girl?' Leo wondered._

Leo pushed the thought out of his head and went to get ready.

After taking a shower he put on his combat gear, which consisted of a black long sleeve shirt, an undone red cloth jacket with orange edges and short sleeves, a pair of light blue jeans, and a red sarong with orange highlights edges.

He walked over to a locker and took out a belt, with a selection of fire dust crystals, a small leather pouch and cylinder of custom dust bombs. Along with two titanium alloy, dust infused, shoulder pads, elbow and knee guards that were dyed a dark orange. He also took out 2 small shin guards that transformed into metal boots and 2 bracelets that could be transformed into gauntlets on them.

' _And with, that I'm done.'_

Leo walked towards the door and was about to open it. He turned around to look at the inside of his home.

It was a dojo-looking building with a normal house next to it which is where he slept.

' _I'm heading out. Mom, Dad, please keep Amber safe.'_

Krimsun Leonhart opened the paper sliding door, as he prayed his wishes in his head, and unlocked the gate.

' _Goodbye Signal, Hello Beacon.'_ he thought to himself as he walked out of the gate.

* * *

SKRB: R

"We are currently 30km away from Vale." a voice sounded out on the comms.

Ramer Thyst opened his eyes sleepily after hearing the announcement. Glancing at the clock on the wall of his room, he sighed and changed into his normal clothes which consisted of a purple shirt, gold scarf, black jeans and a belt with a pouch for dust crystals.

Ramer was about to walk out until he remembered his weapon, which had been left in standby mode. He looked back and saw the bracelets. Concentrating on them, they started levitating as if by magic.

After concentrating a bit more on his weapons, they flew onto his wrist with a click. Ramer smiled as he felt their familiar weight.

Opening the door to the smell of the oceans, specks of salty water splashed across his face. There was a storm outside. The winds blew some water on to the deck, which was just outside his room.

With another sigh, he walked to the indoor lounge to grab a drink and a snack before…

 _-Ring Ring-_ , he answered the video call.

"- _Bzzt-_ Hey Ramer (Ram-er). It's me, Silver" Ramer looked down at the face on his scroll with a bit of irritation showing on his face.

"Its Ramer (Reimer)!" He shouted at his annoyingly sarcastic friend, Silver.

"Ok, chill dude." Silver replied in an amused tone.

"Anyway, how are doing?" he continued.

"Good, how about you?" Ramer replied

"Well…" Silver paused for dramatic effect.

"I just got accepted by beacon" what he said shocked the purple-clad teenager.

"And here I was thinking I was only one," Ramer replied in a tired tone.

"Wait, you got accepted too?!" Ramer saw, genuine shock on Silver's face.

"No, it's totally why I'm on a boat from Mistral to Vale." he remarked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and yet another sigh.

"It could be for vacation." Ramer facepalmed at Silver's sarcastic remark.

"What, you thought you would be the only one to jump a year?"Silver queried.

"Yes," Ramer responded without an ounce of hesitation. He sighed as he opened the door to the lounge.

"Dude, you have got to stop sighing all the time" Silver advised him.

"Well if I wasn't surrounded by idiots and misfortune, I would," Ramer complained as he sat on a couch with a bag of pretzels in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Well can't- " Silver was cut off as the signal got cut.

' _What? the signal should be up, as long as the communications rod on this ship is active_ —.'

"A-A-A GIANT GRIMM IS ATTACKING!" His thoughts were cut off when a crew member barged in through the door.

' _Ugh, why is it always me.'_

The man kept shouting.

"Is anyone here a huntsman!" he looked around to see if anyone else was a full-fledged huntsman but…

' _Am I the only one?!'_ A shocked look decimated his face before he sighed again and fessed up.

"I am, but only in training" Ramer stood up and declared his status.

"Where is the threat?" Ramer continued

"Outside, near the deck!"

He briskly walked out of the door, pushing the man a little so he could get out.

He stepped onto the deck putting on his cloak of obscuring, which left afterimages of him every five steps and activated his semblance, which caused Ramer's originally blue eyes to turn purple.

Looking at the grimm, which was similar to a king taijitu, except for having fins and looked more like a serpent dragon, his glasses changed into goggles that told him everything about it.

"You're a Leviathan, aren't you?" he mumbled to himself.

After sending a pulse of aura to his weapons they became their true form, _Argen Luma: Dust Powered Combat Razors_ , a pair of Razor Disks (more like shurikens) that were larger than Viking round shields.

Taking his battle position, he taunted it. "Come at me, ya frickin' worm!" Ramer bellowed as it charged at him. Using one of the disks as a shield he redirected it away from the ship.

Ramer followed up by jumping on the other _Argen Lumas_ and ejected the blades so he could use his telekinesis on it. He started flying using it as if he were on top of a hoverboard.

Going at it at full speed he slotted a Lightning Dust Crystal into the other _Argen Luma._

Making it spin, he launched the blade at the Leviathan's back. Even though it was roaring in pain, the monster still charged at Ramer. Jumping up 5 meters he did a backflip and landed on its back.

Returning the disk he was using as a hoverboard to its original state, Ramer started running for its head and, on the way, he called the disk he launched at the creature back.

He made his weapons spin at full force and brought it down to its back while slotting the weapons with more lightning crystals, which were used to charge the blades.

Approaching its head he brought the weapon back to his wrists and changed it into its short claw form.

Jumping as hard as he could, Ramer started to spin his body to build centrifugal force and punched the top of the Leviathan's head as hard as he could.

The recoil from the punch sent him back up a little and he started to fall in front of it, spinning once again.

As he approached its face, Ramer connected Argen Luma to a socket in his shoe and fitted it with a fire dust crystal. Roundhouse kicking it in the face, the Leviathan's head was shredded into a million piece due to the explosive force.

Gracefully, he landed on the deck on with a roll and ended on all 4's.

Just as he had finished killing the beast, the storm cleared.

He deactivated his cloak and took it off while returning _Argen Luma_ to its standby form.

"Good job, Ramer Thyst" whispered Prof. Ozpin, who was hiding in the crowd. "Good job- _sip_ \- indeed."

* * *

SKRB: B

"Hey Jeff, do you ever wonder why we're here?" Asked one of the thugs guarding the warehouse. "No, I don't Carlos." Said Jeff. "Okay then…" Replied Carlos. "…Hey, what time is it? I don't have a watch." Asked Carlos. "Well, it's 3 in the mor- " – _thud_ \- Carlos looked over to Jeff, only to see a translucent black arrow in his chest.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Carlos. Taking out his gun he scanned the perimeter with his eyes. His hand slowly crept to his earpiece, until - _schlik_ \- he found a beautifully crafted pitch-black, curved blade, with red lines running across its length sprouting from his chest.

Grabbing feebly at it, he slowly choked on his own blood and would have screamed in pain as it was twisted inside of him, were it not for the black-gloved hand that snaked out from behind to cover his mouth. When he fell dead, his last thoughts were that of his wife and 2 kids.

Bloodraven Corvus stepped over the corpse of his newly deceased victim. Looking around for any more thugs, he retrieved his sickle, _Blutsturm (Blood Storm),_ and walked into the warehouse.

Sticking to the shadows, he crept around the area, until he found what he was looking for. Containers upon containers of Dust.

' _Looks like the Intel was correct.'_ He thought to himself.

Scanning the area for any hostile threats, he found 7 thugs, as well as something that confused him momentarily, before his broken mind forced his emotions down. An experimental Atlesian Paladin. A piece of very expensive military hardware that was meant to be top secret until it was completed. It looks like his mission got a bit more interesting. He would have to report this after the completing the objective.

Placing this concern at the back of his head, he instead focused on his purpose for being here: Find the missing Dust containers, and eliminate all threats that stand in the way.

Taking out his dual sickles and connecting them together, their parts shifted and moved quickly to form a bow. He held his hand out, and black lightning swiftly arced from shadows to his hand without a sound, and formed a solid, translucent black arrow with a dim red glow, black lightning crackling silently along its length.

Nocking the arrow of condensed darkness, he selected a target that could be killed stealthily and shot. In less than a second, the arrow covered the 53m distance between them and eliminated the target without a sound.

Creating and nocking another arrow, he aimed at his next target, a thug on top of the crates. Having his advanced computer in his mask run multiple scenarios of how this could turn out, he concluded that it was an 83.52% chance that the soon to be corpse wouldn't fall forwards and alert the rest.

Taking his chances, he shot the arrow, only to be slightly annoyed as the dead man fell off the container and in front of a thug. The alarmed thug had screamed out in fear and alerted everyone else.

Bloodraven decided that the time for stealth was over and stepped out of the shadows with his bow in its dual sickle form. The thugs took out their guns and fired at his position, only to find that he was no longer there. Blinking in confusion, they looked around them, only for them to see one of their allies had a sickle lodged in his neck.

' _1 down, 6 fools and a Paladin more to go.'_ thought the assassin. Catching a blade with one of his sickles, he brought the other down upon the blade and shattered it. The defenseless thug was then decapitated with remorseless efficiency.

Bloodraven slashed through 2 more thugs before directing a stab aimed at his back into the gut of an unfortunate enemy. As the surprised enemy let go of his sword and backed away from his murdered comrade, his throat was slit and his body kicked away. '8.53 seconds.' Thought the emotionless assassin as he glanced up at the combat timer on the top right of his mask's HUD.

It was at this time that the pilot of the Atlesian Paladin recovered from his shock and fired its Gatling gun at him. Bloodraven grabbed the last thug and used it as a meat shield to block most of the bullets, while the rest bounced off his grey metal armor and black cloak. When the deadly rain of steel stopped, he pushed the corpse away.

The paladin's shoulder pads opened up to reveal multiple rockets. The pilot smiled maliciously as he hit the trigger.

Watching as the explosive projectiles drew closer, Bloodraven swiped his sickles upwards and manifested a barrier of physical shadows. The explosives pounded against the barrier as it cracked, then shattered. But it had done its job:

Given him time.

The assassin had 4 arrows loaded in his bow, each one so dark, that it seemed to eat the light around it. They crackled loudly and hummed with power as the crimson lightning sparked around them.

Jäger bolts. They had each cost 5 times the amount of Dust to make compared to normal arrows and took twice as long to craft, but they were 10 times deadlier. The fact that they had homing capabilities was also a benefit.

Letting go of the bowstring, the arrows sped towards the target in the blink of an eye. The Paladin could not dodge such fast moving projectiles and was hit by every single one.

The second the Jager arrows hit the mech, they each exploded with the force of a tank shell and launched the mech across the warehouse.

Bloodraven ejected the empty Energy Dust crystal from his gauntlet and slotted another one in just as the mech got up.

The mech was a mess. The left arm was completely blown off, the right arm was hanging by threads of wire, and the cockpit armor was partly blown off, revealing the person within.

Had Bloodraven been a normal huntsman, his eyes would have widened at the shocking revelation. Inside of the cockpit was not another human thug, but a member of the White Fang. ' _Looks like another suspicious thing to report about.'_

Walking forwards, he stared straight at the cockpit. Stopping 20m away from it, he placed his weapons on the magnetic plates of his thighs and crossed his arms as if bored. As he expected, this infuriated the pilot, and as it charged towards him in an attempt to crush him and rid the world of a huntsman, it made one huge mistake.

It let _him_ into its _shadow_.

With a tap of his boot, a large, translucent black spike burst from the shadow and pierced through the Paladin's cockpit. The giant mech came to a sudden stop and lurched over.

The dark archer stared at it for a few seconds before sighing in disappointment. "…What a waste of expensive military hardware…" He said in a quiet, somewhat monotone voice. Staring up at the broken moon through the ceiling window, he reached up to his grey metal mask and pulled it off, revealing his pale skin, white hair, and blood red eyes.

Activating his earpiece, he called his commanding officer.

"...General Ironwood, mission complete. Awaiting further orders..."

AN: Thanks For Reading, by the by if you're a long time reader and re wondering why the first chapter changed is because, slowly we will be redoing chapters that are not that great, and improve it.

(If reference is needed for Leo's Combat gear look up Arata Kasuga Magnus mode and look for the one with more black).


	2. Chapter 1: 2 Year's Ahead

AN: Hey Guys this Ch.1 is the real start of this story. I hope you enjoy  
Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY Rooster teeth does.

 _Italic = Weapons_

' _Italic' = thoughts_

Normal = what's happening and actions

 **Bold = Flashback**

(Krimsun POV)

Walking down the polished gray concrete roads, Krimsun tapped at a white rectangular object plugged into his left ear and a small holographic GUI appeared which displayed the time, as well as other bits of info including but not limited to weather, climate, temperature, wind direction and other such programs, appeared in front of his left eye as he walked towards the aerial docks where the airship was about to arrive. the time it displayed was 8:30 meaning that he still had time before the ships depart from the docks.

"Looks like the ships from Mistral are still here." Krimsun looked towards the white cruise ships on the hardwood port where towers and towers of crates were lined up and saw people loading said crates into the boats .' _That's weird, they were meant to load the ships at 8:45...'_ thought Leo as he frowned in confusion.

After walking about 50 meters he walked up the incline of the hill where the Aerial docks were his destination was in sight the large round gray platform was elevated 5 meters off the ground and stairs lead to where the ships landed, except the thing is that...

The airships were about to leave.

"WAIT, WHAT! I SHOULD HAVE PLENTY OF TIME!" he frantically started pressing the rectangular earpiece it came up over his eye and displayed the time in the top left-hand corner of the holographic screen as per normal except the fact that the time was the same since 15 mins ago, realising that the earpiece was connected to his scroll, pulling out a rectangular white and gold sheet of metal. he pulled on both ends to spread them out about ten centimeters revealing a blue tinted holographic screen.

As he stared blankly at the red flashing battery symbol on the screen all the dots connected. it was out of battery. Krimsun facepalmed at his own stupidity and started running at top speed.

Activating his semblance, he flicked his wrists, which turned Leo's bracelets into silver and orange gauntlets, Leo's eye and bangs above his left eye turned a burning red.

Using his semblance, he absorbed as much heat as he could from his surroundings, without freezing anything, briefly he looked directly at the center of the blue tinted holo-screen in front of his eye a circle appeared and a red bar following the circumference of the circle appeared, the earpiece was still able to function due to it having a separate battery but he stupidly decided it was ok for the time to be linked but not anything, the bar was the amount of heat he is storing in the crystal of his gauntlet as directly focusing heat in his body is dangerous and may lead to third degree burns.

After the bar reached its max, indicated by the flashing words, he let out a burst of flames which pushed his body to the limits, this made him so fast that he could even outrun a sports car. Pointing his hands in front of him, he used a more stable fire to slow himself down. he also planted his metal boots down to as a break which caused a terrible screeching noise

After he came to a slow enough speed in front of the airship, he tensed up his muscles and prepared his mind and rolled through the closing doors, barely making it.

Retracting the gauntlets and deactivating his semblance, Leo slouched against a wall and sighed, he took a breath in and out, ignoring the others who were staring at him.

Taking out a portable dust battery, he used it to charge his scroll in what could be described as an instant. He opened with a natural motion to find 2 messages waiting for him.

Opening one and immediately closing it since it was an ad, Leo looked at the other one, which was from Professor Ozpin.

'From Prof. Ozpin  
To Krimsun Leonhart  
Subject: You're not the only one.  
You are not the only one in Vale to have skipped two years…'

He stopped reading after hearing a girl scream out as if all the air in her lungs was being squeezed out.

"Please stop." a pale girl with black hair with red tints and silver eyes was being bear-hugged by a yellow blonde girl with a very "front heavy" appearance and purple eyes.

"But I'm so proud of you." the same blonde girl praised the black-redheaded girl.

"Really sis, it was nothing." the black-redheaded girl said humbly as she pried herself out of her sister's grasps.

' _Wait, they're sisters?!'_ Leo was shocked from the information, just barely controlling himself from dropping his jaw to the floor and screaming.

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" The blonde continued praising her with a smug smile. "Everyone's gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't wanna be the bee's knees, ok? I don't wanna be any kind of knees, I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees." the black-redheaded girl complained as she tapped at her knees, looking down with a slight blush.

"What's up with you? Aren't you excited?" asked the blonde with a surprised tone.

"Of course I'm excited, I just..." there was a slight delay, and what Leo heard from the girl surprised him.

"I got moved ahead 2 years…" Everything else filtered out of Leo's head the moment she said that. Looking at his scroll, he finished the message Ozpin sent him.

"Her name is Ruby Rose." He accidently mused his thoughts out loud.

"Hey! You know my baby sister?" Leo turned to see the blonde walk towards him, she looked like if he said 1 wrong word he would have his lights punched out and he knew this would be true so painfully true.

' _Ah, crud.'_

He panicked as he took a few steps back causing him to stumble and fall onto the wall of the airship. as he couldn't think of a response and quickly turned his scroll to them before something involving punching, questioning, and torturing happened.

"Ohh… wait you got moved up 2 years too?!" She and Ruby had shocked expressions when the blonde shouted out, their expression warped with confusion.

"Well... yeah," Leo answered uncomfortably as he scratched the side of his head.

"See Ruby, now people won't think you're weird." The blonde said with a smile to Ruby who was hiding behind her, which Leo found to be quite cute.

' _Wait, why do I think she is cute? Well she is, but that's beside the point.'_

Leo snapped himself out of it.

"Umm, so who are you?" He pointed to the blonde.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long." Yang apologized as she extended her hand to help him up.

"Oh, I see, I'm Krimsun Leonhart, but you can call me Leo." Leo extended his hand and had Yang, easily, help pull himself up but before any conversation could continue they were interrupted but a loud thud.

It was Leo's weapon. Only Leo noticed this, but it left a small dent in the thick metal floor.

"Oops." He went to pick it up until he felt Ruby's gaze hit him, or rather his weapon.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, my sister is kind of a weapon nut," Yang announced apologetically, which didn't bother him, even though it is weird despite her looks.

"Ok then…" he instructed them to step a bit further away and opened his weapon, _Leoheart._

Its true form was that of a simple red and orange katana with a hilt and the guard of a knighting/arming sword, as well as a 3 pronged spike as a pummel, though it didn't seem like it, it could actually cut through 2cm of hardened steel with easy.

"Wait, there's more," Leo told them. Ruby watched in awe as it transformed from its katana form into a very large buster blade, which was big enough to cover Leo entire body with easy, the guard was flipped backward to allow the blade to become that big though, however the price of using it was that the edge was blunt and was mean't for crushing.

"And that's all I can show you." he looked upwards to see Ruby's eye sparkling and Yang intrigued with her hand on her chin, while he set his weapon on standby.

' _Mine is not too fancy, but it gets the job done.'_ Leo thought to himself as he placed it back in his holster

"Cool! Did you make that yourself?" Ruby excitedly asked him.

"Well yeah, but it's designed came from an old family heirloom, afterall I was from Signal." Ruby jumped back a little in surprise.

"You went to Signal too?! Then why haven't I heard of you before?" she questioned.

"Well due to special curtain curcompt stances i tend to stay away from people..." He was cut off by the news that was playing in the background changing into a woman with blonde hair and a black and purple tattered cape.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." the caped blonde said.

"Who's that?" Yang inquired. as she turned to Ruby

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." said the holographic caped woman, now named Glynda.

"Oh." Yang took her words back. before listening up

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Glynda continued "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The holographic Glynda disappeared as she finished her speech, revealing the scenery behind it.

"Oh, wow!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked up to the window and look through to see Vale below them, you could see as far as the eye could see from the mountain int the east the shallow depths to the west, Heck you could even see signal from up here. Ruby and Yang were saying something but Leo was too entranced by the view to listen. When he snapped out of it, he smelt something disgusting.

"EW, YANG, GROSS! YOU HAVE PUKE ON YOUR SHOE!" Ruby shouted out in horror.

"Gross gross gross gross gross gross!" Yang screamed as Leo clipped his nose and looked away, preventing himself from smelling that awful stench.

"Ew, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me!" Ruby shouted, backing away from her own sister.

With everyone's attention focused on the hilarious display, no-one noticed a black cloaked figure disappear behind a door.

End of Chapter 1

AN: I hope you Enjoyed, the next Chapter will be up next week


	3. Chapter 2: The Day Before

AN: Hey guys! Team SKRB here! This is the 2nd chapter of our fanfiction and it is MUCH longer than the 1st chapter.

Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY, Rooster teeth does, we own our OC's.

Italic = Weapons and sounds

'Italic' = thoughts

Normal = what's happening and actions

Bold = Flashback

(Bloodraven POV)

Closing the door behind him as silently as he could, Bloodraven Corvus turned to examine the room. The dimly lit room only had one source of light, which was a window, through which a single beam of light shone through.

Books lined shelves along the walls, and a simple wooden desk was placed in the middle of the room. On the desk were a few textbooks, a pencil, a kettle of coffee, and a scroll.

Drawing his gaze to the figure seated behind the desk, he found Ozpin staring at him, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hello, Bloodraven." Greeted the headmaster with a smile on his face. Bloodraven nodded his greetings. The headmaster reached for the scroll and read out loud.

"Bloodraven Corvus, age seventeen. Said to be Atlas' most efficient assassin at getting the job done. Orphaned by Grimm at seven years of age, you were taken in and trained to be the person who stands before me. Injected with lightning dust, you not only beat the slim chance of survival, but you are now proficient in utilizing electricity as a catalyst in both your fighting style and your semblance. You have a very impressive track record. Thwarting the assassination of both Weiss and Winter Schnee, finding and sabotaging multiple White Fang bases, and assisting in the fight against our mysterious Black Queen." Ozpin said, impressed with the track record that Bloodraven held.

Bloodraven simply stared at Ozpin.

"Now then, you may be wondering why James ordered you to get aboard this ship to Beacon, hmm?" Ozpin asked.

The masked assassin stiffly nodded.

Sipping at the hot beverage in his hand, Ozpin tapped a button on the scroll. Seconds later, Bloodraven heard a small beep. Looking up to the top left corner of the HUD, he saw an icon that took the picture of a postletter.

Mentally commanding his mask's 'dumb' AI, Krieg, to open the datapackage, the envelope made an opening animation and a pre-recorded message played along with a holographic letter that only he could see.

"Spectre Corvus, your orders are to find and eliminate all White Fang threats in Vale. Your new base of operations is Beacon Academy. Your handler is now Headmaster Ozpin, and you are to follow any orders he commands of you, unless they threaten the safety of Atlas, Beacon, Vale, or any other kingdoms either directly or indirectly.

Secondary objectives are the protection of Heiress Weiss Schnee, and finding any information about the Black Queen. Ironwood out."

After hearing the message, Bloodraven silently willed Krieg to delete the message. Turning to face the Headmaster, he said one word in his emotionless voice.

"Orders?"

(Krimsun POV)

The airship approached the huge castle-like school building that was Beacon. As it landed, Leo quickly walked past "Vomit boy", as Ruby dubbed the guy who had puked on the ship.

"Wow." Ruby and Yang said simultaneously, as they looked at the majestic sight that was Beacon academy.

"Well, Ruby, Yang. I'm going to ask around to find out where we go for the ceremony, so this is where we part." Leo stated as he turned around to look for people who knew where they were going.

"Ok! See you, and tell us where to go if you find out," Ruby shouted. Leo just waved his hand behind him and gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, Ruby?" Yang looked at her sister with a sinister smile.

"I'm okay with you having friends that are boys…" Yang continued and punched her right fist into her left hand. "I won't be okay if any of them try to make a move on you."

Ruby blushed as she realized what Yang was implying.

"No no, Leo is just a friend that I met today! There is no way that I like him..." Ruby was frantically explaining with blood rushing to her cheeks.

(Silver POV)

Arriving on the airship from Vale, Silver took his first steps into Beacon as he looked around and took in a breath of the new fresh air around him.

"So Silver, do you know where we're going?" came a voice from behind him, it was his purple-clad friend, Ramer Thyst.

"Yup, it's totally not that way." said Silver, as he pointed in the direction of the Combat area.

"Can you be serious for once in your life?" Ramer sighed, as he had been hearing sarcastic remark after sarcastic remark from his silver friend.

"Maybe." Silver answered with an unsure tone.

"-sigh- So, it's that way right?" Ramer asked once again, pointing towards the same direction Silver was pointing...

"Hey, excuse me." spoke out a new voice from behind them, though it could be barely be described as audible "Do you know where the opening ceremony is being held?" the duo turned around, they saw a flame-colored clad fighter enter their vision.

"So, who are you exactly?" spoke out Silver as he examined the questioner.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Krimsun Leonhart, just call me Leo," Leo said, frantically, with a small bow and a handshake.

"Silver, Silver Mageturn" Silver introduced himself with his usual enthusiastic tone.

"It's fine, so you want dir-" Ramer was cut out from an explosion coming from across the courtyard.

"Did that girl's face just explode?" Ramer asked in a questioning tone. The others turned to look where he was staring.

"Unbelievable!" shouted a white haired girl, who was wearing blue and white garments and had a side ponytail. She appeared to be shouting at a black and red-headed girl with a red cape.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the white haired girl continued in an agitated voice.

"I'm really, REALLY sorry." the red girl tried to apologize while she fiddled with her fingertips.

"Dammit Ruby, just apologizing won't do a thing at that point." Leo facepalmed. He seemed to be talking about the black-redheaded girl who was fiddling with her fingers.

"Uh, you Complete DOLT! What are you even doing here, aren't you a bit young to be attending Beacon?" The white haired girl complained.

"Hey, is there a problem attending Beacon 2 years early?" Argued Leo, who walked towards the two girls, with Silver and Ramer trailing close behind him.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Shouted the white haired girl.

'That was a really bad way to finish that sentence...' Silver, Leo, and Ramer thought with a blunt expression on their face.

"I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby shouted with a more confident tone of voice. challenging the girl in front with her.

"It's heiress, actually." Yet another voice decided to join the fray. she was calm and collected unlike the quarreling pair in front of her

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world-" This time it was a black haired girl with straight hair and a bow, she was directing that sentence to Ruby and, the before mentioned, Weiss.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss proudly said with her chest puffed up. using her family position to boost her standing.

"-The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." the blacked haired girl immediately added fuel to the fire after her words of false respect.

'Oh brother.' Leo had a sneaking suspicion nothing good was going to happen.

"Umm Silver, purple guy, I think it's best if we leave," Leo suggested quietly in which they all agreed and started walking away quickly

"By the way, it's Ramer. Ramer Thyst." Ramer Whispered to Leo as they walked.

(Krimsun POV)

-sometime later going a random direction-

Walking quite aways now the group of teenagers had lost their sense of direction.

"Umm, where are we?" Leo inquired.

"Well we're either lost, really lost or really, REALLY lost." Silver gave some ridiculous options as he frowned at a digital map.

"I'll go with 1st option." Commented Ramer as he looked for a directory.

"- what if I called you crater face." the voice of a young male reached their ears. They looked to find a blond guy with wavy hair standing next to Ruby.

"HEY! That explosion was an accident!" Ruby retorted. It seemed that they were arguing about something.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, lady's love it." The blonde haired knight introduced himself with a goofy smile.

"Do they?" Ruby and Leo both said simultaneously

" They will- wait, who are you?" Jaune turned and looked at Leo.

"Oh, hi Leo, sorry, Jaune this is Krimsun Leonhart, he is 15 like me and was on the same ship as us." Ruby introduced Leo without letting him introduce him.

"Hi, Vomit boy, you can call me Leo." Corrected Leo with a friendly smile and a joke.

"It's Jaune Arc!" Jaune shouted.

"Hey Ruby since I showed you my weapon can I see yours?" Leo said completely ignoring Jaune, while he eyed the metal object on the back of Ruby's waist.

With a sigh, Jaune gave up.

"Oh sure, so I got this thing." Ruby brought out her weapon from behind her back and it revealed itself to be a giant scythe with red, black, and white parts, you could tell meticulous care was put into the making of the weapon

"Whoa, is that a scythe!?" Jaune asked bewildered. He moved away from the blade as Leo just focused on the weapon with admiration.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Said Ruby as she changed her weapon into its gun mode.

"It's a wha?" questioned Jaune with a confused expression

"It's also a gun." Leo and Ruby bluntly said simultaneously, as Leo continues to admire the detail and care that went into the weapon whilst Ruby choked the slide back.

"So what do you got Jaune?" asked Leo with the face of a curious child.

"Oh, I got this sword." Jaune followed by pulling a sword out of its sheath.

Ruby and Leo looked at the weapon, noticing its high-quality blade and excellent blade geometry. though Leo was slightly annoyed at the fact he was gripping the blade wrong, but then again that was him just being picky

"And this shield." Continued Jaune as he grabs the sheath and it turned into an equally well-crafted shield of high quality.

"So what do they do?, is there anything special about them." Asked Leo, as Ruby taps the shield and sent it flying all over the place.

Jaune walked over to pick his shield up before answering.

"Well the shield gets smaller, so if I get tired of carrying it I can just…put it away." Replied Jaune as he got quieter the more he talked about it.

"Won't it keep the same weight, though?" Questioned Ruby

"Yeah it does," Jaune admitted with a depressed look on his face.

"By the way, Ruby didn't you go a little overboard in designing your weapon?" Asked Leo.

"Maybe, who knows." Replied Ruby as she looked at her weapon.

"Wait you made that!?" Questioned Jaune.

"Yeah, all students in Signal create their own weaponry. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked Jaune with a confused look on her face as she tilted her head to the side.

'Cute.' thought Leo. Shaking his head, he focused on the conversation once more. ignoring his thoughts, though for some reason, Leo couldn't understand the feeling of nostalgia he felt around her.

"It's a hand me down. My great great great grandfather used it fight during the war." Jaune looked down the sword, reminiscing its long history.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well, I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby replied with a smile.

"-Cough, Cough- what about me?" Leo reminded her, as he pulled out Leoheart from the back of his waist. He turned it into its katana form and plunged it into the ground.

"Actually, now I think about it, Leoheart is a little over the top." Leo mused, as he changed it to Buster sword mode, which was as tall, if not taller, than he was.

"WOAH, That's HUGE!" Jaune jump back as Leo's weapon stood there proud.

"Wait, isn't that pretty heavy?" Ruby inquired with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah." Replied Leo as he changed his sword to standby mode to pass it to Ruby.

"Wow, this is heavy." Said Ruby as she lifted the blade with 2 hands and moved it up and down getting a feeling of the weight of the weapon.

"Really? Let me try." Queried Jaune as Ruby passed him Leo's weapon and…

Immediately, the blade and Jaune, fell to the ground when Ruby let go. The ground around where the blade landed cracked slightly.

Both could only stare at the cracks that came from dropping the weapon, with Jaune mildly supporting it, from a meter and a half onto the ground. They then shifted their wide eyes to Leo, then the cracks, then the blade, then Ruby, and then back to Leo.

Leo picked up the weapon with one hand from Jaune, twirled it around and placed it back onto the magnetic holster.

'Show off.' Jaune thought to himself.

"Ok, I know where to go now." Said Silver as he walked up to the trio with Ramer.

"Oh, are you guys lost too? Then let's hurry before we miss the ceremony." Silver then pointed to the direction of the place where the Ceremony was being held.

(Combat Arena several meters away from where they original were)

Walking up to the coliseum-like building, the combat arena, Leo and everyone else felt a wave of relief as they entered the arena and saw that the ceremony hadn't started ye, that people were only still trickling in.

"Ruby, Leo! Over here! I saved you guys a spot!" Yang shouted from within the crowd.

"Hey, we gotta go, we'll see you guys after the ceremony," Ruby said while prompting Leo to follow. which he did. Jaune had said something but they were too far away to hear it.

"Sooo, how's the first-day going little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Complained Ruby who was not in a good mood.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Said Yang unaware that Ruby had actually exploded.

"No, she literally exploded a hole in front of the school. It's probably still there." Informed Leo before Ruby could correct her.

"Yeah, and there was some fire, I think some ice." Ruby continued as she tried to remember the incident that happened a few minutes ago.

"And some lightning," added Leo

"Are you 2 being sarcastic?" Yang wondered with a joking tone.

"I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage…" Ruby continued complaining, however, Leo had felt a familiar aura, and killing intent behind him, looking slightly to the right he saw a strangely, familiar white side ponytail and gulped.

"Umm, Ruby…" Leo tapped Ruby shoulder with a little hesitation.

"What?" Ruby turned around and asked in a tired voice, only to notice Leo was pointing beside her.

"YOU!" Weiss was there listening to Ruby's complaints.

"OH GOD, it's happening again," Ruby said almost crying, while almost jumping into Yang's arms, which made Leo a little sad before he realized what was going through his head could get him killed.

"You were lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss continued scolding Ruby.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang said in a monotone voice, so surprised her brain couldn't even think of what emotion to show in her tone.

"Look Milady, she's sorry now, so can you forgive her already? And besides, it was an accident." Leo apologized on behalf of Ruby as Ruby got down from Yang's arms.

"Well if she really wants to make thing up to me…" Weiss pulled out a brown pamphlet labeled DUST for dummies (and other inadequate individuals).

"Read this and never speak to me again." Weiss continued after passing the pamphlet to Leo and turning away.

"Look uh-". Yang was about to say something but Leo cut her off.

"Don't say anything, it might make her madder," Leo whispered to Ruby and Yang.

There was a short moment of silence between the 4 until they heard Ozpin start talking

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin paused his speech, as Ruby looked at Leo who was nodding in agreement, before continuing. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." as Ozpin left the stage everyone had a look of confusion and wonder before Ms. Goodwitch took to the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed," she explained before everyone began talking.

"Hey, Leo." Silver and Ramer walked towards Leo while Silver was waving at him.

"Hey Silver, Ramer don't you think that Ozpin was a little odd during that," Leo asked them for their opinion.

"It was almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby was the one to respond from behind Leo.

"Well, I guess we go get our bags from the bag depot now," Ramer said as he looked at his Scroll for a map.

'Why is this place so huge, it's like a maze!' Ramer thought to himself as he tapped away at his scroll. the screen showed a bird's eye view of the school with their location included as well as timetables, which were currently empty, and time.

"Right, so Ramer, you lead the way." Silver pointed to his friend as they walked out of the Combat Arena.

Approaching the depot, Leo was acting a little nervous for some strange reason.

"Here we are." as Ramer said this Leo rushed off to find his stuff.

They found their stuff in modular lockers and they found Leo walking up to them with a hard acoustic guitar case and a sling bag.

"It's best to only take carry-on things, toiletries, the complementary sleeping bag, and some things to pass the time," Leo advised them as he opens the acoustic guitar case with a sigh of relief.

"Leo, you play the guitar?" Questioned Ruby as she stared at the lightly colored wooden acoustic guitar, eyes wide at the fact that he could play a musical instrument.

"Yeah. I can show you at the ballroom, but man, I was so scared that they might have damaged it, it's vintage." Leo Suggested and Ruby responded with a delighted tone.

As they got their stuff together they walked to the ballroom.

-later that night-

-Owl Noise-

"It's like a big slumber party," Yang commented as she fell onto the sleeping bag in her night clothes.

"I don't think dad will approve of all the boys, though..." Ruby said as Yang just rolled her eyes.

"I know I do." She purred as she glanced around the room, looking at guys showing off before she was immediately assaulted by the sight of Jaune in his light blue full-length pajamas. It even had bunny slippers.

"What's that?" Yang inquired as she noticed that ruby was writing something.

"A letter to the gang back at the signal. I promised to tell them all about beacon and how thing are going." Ruby said as she remembered her friends back at signal and all the good times.

"Aww, that's so cuuuute." Yang was promptly stopped by a pillow hitting her face.

"Shut up, I didn't get to take my good friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here," Ruby argued with Yang

"What about Jaune he's… nice, see there, +1 friend." Yang hesitated to admit Jaune as Ruby's friend.

"I think Weiss counts as a negative friend back to 0," Ruby exclaimed with a sigh.

"There are no such thing as negative friends. And you forgot about me." Yang and Ruby jumped as Leo walked towards them, with his guitar case slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a red hoodie with orange pajama leggings.

"Though I'm not one to talk." Sighed Leo as he sat down.

"Why?" Ruby and Yang asked.

"I…lost my memory 2 years ago, so I have no friends. The first friends I know I have are you, Yang, Silver, Ramer and, maybe, Jaune." Ruby and Yang were shocked when he admitted that.

"...But enough about that, you wanted to hear me play, right?" Leo changed the topic and reminded them, brightening up the atmosphere.

"Oh yeah. come on, play." Yang prompted enthusiastically as Leo pulled out his guitar.

(AN: Play your favorite acoustic guitar cover/music*. then continue reading (you don't have too but it makes this scene nicer))

-clap clap clap-

Leo hadn't realized but he caught the attention of everyone in the ballroom by accident. All of them were praising his amazing skills which caused him to blush and cover his head with the hood of his hoodie.

"That was amazing." Ruby praised Leo, causing his face to become beet red until he noticed a certain black haired girl in the corner reading a book.

"Hey Ruby isn't that…" Leo pointed to the black haired girl.

"That girl…" Ruby thought about the black-haired girl

"You guys know her?" Yang asked Ruby and Leo

"Not really." Ruby denied and Leo just shook his head. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything," Ruby explained.

"Well, nows your chance," Yang said well-dragging ruby along with her

"W-Wait, what are you doing?!" screamed Ruby as she tried to break free but her sister's strength prevented that from happening.

"Well, I'm just going to go…" Leo said as he slowly walked away while hearing some of the parts of their conversation which is how he come to know that the black haired girl was named, Blake.

(Bloodraven POV)

Bloodraven stood outside on the balcony, staring up at the broken moon. He had always liked the moon. It reminded him of, well, himself. The broken shards reminded him of how he was broken, physically and mentally.

Sighing in content as the cool breeze of the night washed over his unmasked face, the shadowmancer placed his mask back on and flipped his hood up. Walking back into the ballroom, he ignored the curious glances of the other students and walked over to the corner of the room that had the least people near it.

Sitting down with his back against the wall, Bloodraven crossed his arms across his chest and started to drift off to sleep. Only to be interrupted by a finger prodding at his chest. Eyes snapping in open in shock, he stared up at the grinning face inches away from his own.

Blood red eyes met blood red eyes, as the masked assassin saw a face that he recognized oh so very well.

Mandeline Pyyrope. Sadist of the Nightingale program, banshee-ranked assassin, his most trusted disciple, one of the few people that could sneak up on him and…

His adopted sister.

"Hi, onii-chan!" greeted the cheerful sadist with a bright smile as Bloodraven's mind forced his emotions down.

"Sister...salutations." greeted the emotionless spectre as he was glomped by Mandeline.

"It's so good to see you again! You're probably wondering why I'm here, right? RIGHT!?" Asked the excited and hyperactive Mandeline.

Bloodraven nodded. Mandeline's wide grin widened even further. Taking out her scroll, his 'little sister' showed him a message on her device.

The message read:

'To Banshee Pyyrope

Your orders are to link up with Spectre Corvus, and assist him in completing his objectives.

Attempt to be assigned to his team during Initiation.

-Ironwood'

'That explains it.' Bloodraven mused to himself. Staring back up to his sister's face, he noticed that she had dyed a red streak into her hair. Reaching up to her head, Bloodraven took a lock of her red hair and ran his fingers through the soft strands like he used to back during their training. He found that it calmed him, more so than staring at the shattered moon.

Mandeline smiled affectionately as Bloodraven gently started rubbing her head and leaned into his hand. Bloodraven took his mask off and set it beside him.

In a rare act of affection, Bloodraven smiled, leaned forwards and kissed Mandeline's forehead.

"It's good to see you again, my little sadist," Bloodraven whispered with a hint of happiness in his voice before his emotions shut off.

Smile fading, he placed his mask back onto his face.

"Recommended course of action: sleep. Wake up at 0630 sharp." Bloodraven coldly stated, before he crossed his arms over his chest and dozed off.

Mandeline yawned tiredly, before leaning her back against her brother's side and drifting off to sleep with a content smile on her face.

(Silver POV)

"Hmmm." Silver was pondering over something in the corner of the room as he stared at the sleeping 'couple' in the opposite corner. He was wearing a silver t-shirt and light blue pajama pants.

"Yo, what's the matter Sil?" Ramer asked while not taking his eye away from the programming he was doing. He was clad in a purple t-shirt and gold pajama pants.

"Hey, I was just wondering how close Ruby and Leo are?" Silver pondered as he thought about them.

"They're about the same age, I believe," Ramer confirmed.

"Yeah… Maybe they're dating!" Silver hypothesized as Ramer just faced palmed.

"You know they just met today." Ramer rebutted with his right eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Then maybe it was love at first sight like Romeo and Juliet." Silver came up with a stupid reason to support the thought that Ruby and Leo are dating.

"If they fell in love today, Yang would literally kill him... And who are Romeo and Juliet?" Ramer pointed out with confusion at who Romeo and Juliet were.

"Then maybe they met before today and have been dating since and I don't know it just came to me." Silver spewed out whatever popped up in his head, having ran out of theories.

"Who knows? Maybe they are, but I really don't care." Ramer said honestly and went to programming.

"Hey, guys!" Leo called out to them after coming back from the girl's area.

"Speak of the devil." Silver looked at Leo with a scheming smile. Ramer instantly had a bad feeling of what was going to happen next.

"Hey, Leo…" Silver paused as Leo took a sip of water from his bottle.

"Are you and Ruby going out?" Leo had started coughing and choking from what Silver had said.

"N-N-No, we aren't!" Leo stuttered with his words as he walked around unstable looking for something to lean on.

"Really?" Silver said with that same smile as Leo stood there using his guitar case as a balance.

"Yes," Leo said calmly but he was blushing a beet red.

Silver had given up as sleepiness took over.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay." Silver yawned as they all went to their sleeping bags that were next to each other, Leo still blushing as sleep overtook him.

(Weiss POV)

Weiss Schnee was tired and irritated. Tired because it was quite late, and irritated at the red-themed dolt that caused her so many problems on her 1st day at Beacon. Walking over to her bedroll, she plopped onto its comfy embrace and slid her silk blanket over her. Leaning over onto her side, she was about to sleep, before she saw something in the corner. No, someone.

The man was clad in a black cloak, with steel gray gauntlets, boots, chest plate and a mask. The mask, gauntlets, and boots all had strange runic etchings and red veins that seemed to pulse dimly, like a heartbeat. But what made her so interested in him, was that he felt so familiar. Almost as if she had seen him sometime in her life.

She completely ignored the sleeping figure by his side and stared at the man. Searching her mind, she found it quite hard to remember him.

'Ah well, I will think on this tomorrow, I guess.' she thought as she drifted into the comforting embrace of sleep.

AN: Hey thanks for reading stay tuned for next week as the Initiation is up next. if you like it leave a review of what you liked and what you didn't this will allow us to improve the quality of this fanfic. once again see you next week.

*If you want to have a better description of what Bloodraven looks like, check out theDURRRRIAN's hawkeye picture, but with a black cloak and red lines replacing the purple ones.

*if you don't have music to play, play Senbonzakura cover by Osamuraisan or if jazz is more you thing listen to Scissorhand by ,once again ,Osamuraisan (Sorry I'm really into Japanese stuff unless it's rooster teeth because rooster teeth are awesome, with some exceptions).

Nightingale Program ranks are:

Phantom (Commander)

Spectre (Lieutenant)

Banshee (Officer)

Poltergeist (Sergeant)

Ghost (Corporal)

Ghoul (Trainee)

End Of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Initiation

**AN: Hey guys SKRB here this is the long awaited Initiation chapter.**

 **R: Wait this was long awaited?**

 **K: Well no but it makes it sound cooler.**

 **S: Guy just roll with it K and B only just barely finished it.**

 **K: It was B fault he felt lazy, so i had to finish it off on my own!.**

 **B:...**

 **R: (sighs and Rolls eyes) just start the chapter.**

 _Italic = Weapons and sounds_

' _Italic' = thoughts_

Normal = what's happening and actions

 **Bold = Flashback**

(Ramer POV)

 _-BeepBeep BeepBeep-_

Ramer's scroll rang as he slowly opened up his eyes. Pressing a button on his scroll, the alarm stopped.

Lazily getting up, he stretched his arms as he yawned loudly. Standing up, he kicked the sleeping Silver's head.

"OOOWW! WHAT THE HELL!?" screamed Silver as he clutched his head, a bruise forming on his forehead. Glaring up at Ramer, he got up to his feet.

"You suck!" he pouted with a betrayed expression.

"I know." Ramer replied with an amused smirk adorning his face. Checking the time, he grabbed Silver by the collar and dragged him to the bathroom.

"C'mon, we need to get ready for the test." said Ramer as he dragged the sulking Silver across the floor.

Making their way into the men's bathroom, they paused in confusion as they saw a strange sight.

A girl inside the men's bathroom...Pestering a teenage boy with a streak of purple hair. But that part wasn't important. There was a _girl_ , inside the _men's bathroom_.

Silence reigned as the 2 boys stared at the sight in front of them.

Ramer eventually got over it, and walked over to the counter. Taking out his toothbrush, he applied his toothpaste to it and held it under the running stream. Switching off the tap, he got to brushing his teeth.

When he turned to look at Silver, he saw that he was slowly creeping out, most likely to get back to his sleeping bag and fall asleep. Uncapping his toothpaste, he took the lid and flicked it at the back of Silver's head.

The lid then proceeded to painfully bounce off of his head as SIlver fell to the ground clutching his head in pain once again.

"OW! HOW ON REMNANT DOES A TOOTHPASTE CAP HURT THAT MUCH!?" shouted the annoyed and pained Silver as he glared once more at Ramer.

Ramer smiled as he said. "Magic."

"You mean logic?" Silver questioned as he continued to rub his head.

"No, I used my semblance." Ramer nonchalantly told Silver the truth with a shrug.

"Wait…Do you mean you sent a small object... at the speed of a bullet…at my head?" Silver seemed to be implying something but Ramer said it anyway.

"Yep." was all Ramer casually said as he checked his fingernails.

"WHY DID IT NOT CROSS YOUR MIND, THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED ME!" Silver shouted in a rage.

"YOUR AURA WOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU, IDIOT!" Raimer shouted back at Silver.

"I'M SMARTER THAN YOU!" Silver retorted but Ramer already expected this.

"I PROGRAM BETTER THAN YOU!" Ramer blasted back nothing but facts.

"I DO MATH BETTER THAN YOU!" Silver had ran out of things to say and started saying whatever came up in his mind.

"THAT'S BESIDE THE GODDAMN POINT!" Raimer exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"...Damnit! You beat me this time, but next time you won't be so lucky!" pouted Silver as he admitted defeat.

"...What on Remnant happened here?" asked a familiar voice. Both friends turned to stare at the orange/red pajama-clad figure at the door.

(Krimsun POV)

Leo had walked through the door to find 2 of the friends he met arguing about something.

Confused, Leo inquired "...What on Remanent happened here?"

"Stuff." Both said simultaneously and Leo shrugged.

"Well anyway you guys should hurry up. We do have an initiation to do, y'know." Leo said as he promptly jumped into the shower.

Afterwards, he changed into his combat attire, which was missing his loose combat belt, armour and weapon, and finished his morning routine. Silver and Ramer had already walked down to the mess hall.

Walking down to the mess hall, Leo spotted Ruby and the rest of the gang on a table, waving.

Grabbing a plate of pancakes he walked over to them. Only to notice the same girl, that was in the men's bathroom had just eaten a maple syrup-covered pancake like it was liquid.

Ignoring that, Leo sat down opposite of Ruby, who instead of pancakes had a mountain of cookies stacked so high he could not see her face.

"So anyone know what we're doing in the initiation?" Silver had gone back to topic once Leo settled down.

"I don't know, maybe we do some test and get put into teams?" Yang replied while she put a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Possibly. Well, who knows? Besides the staff of course," Ramer spoke out.

"Mhmze wi chozse oar taimmats?" No-one understood what Ruby was saying as she stuffed her mouth full with cookies, cheeks bulging like a squirrel with its nuts.

"Ruby. Swallow before talking," Leo told the adorable reaper.

"Sorry. I said maybe we choose our teammates." Ruby repeated herself after she swallowed the many plates of cookies in her mouth.

"Does eating with your mouth full run in the family?" Leo inquired as he looked at Yang and Ruby.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other briefly and nodded.

"Well I highly doubt they would be so lenient as to let us choose." Ramer said as the voice of reason.

"Indeed. Such a thing would be rather biased." the boy, who was still being bugged by the orange haired girl, sagely agreed, as he stroked his non-existent beard.

"Ooh! I know Ren! Maybe we have to get launched off a cliff and the first person we see is our teammate!" Exclaimed the girl who was bugging the now named Ren.

Nobody had anything to say to that.

"Nora...Eat your pancakes." Ren commanded her. Smiling with glee, Nora stabbed a huge mountain of pancakes and proceeded to shovel it all into her mouth. Swallowing, the stack of syrup-laden goodness disappeared into the black hole that was Nora's stomach. Sighing in bliss, the pancake-loving hammer wielder stabbed at another stack of pancakes and repeated the process with much gusto.

"Well...that's a thing," Silver commented, eyes wide at the crazy amounts of food that the table's more...interesting...occupants could fit in their stomachs. Leo and Ramer could only nod in agreement, too surprised to formulate any words.

Leo simply shook his head in confusion, before he heard someone clear their throat. Looking towards the noise, he saw a white haired man with red eyes staring back at him, tray of food in hand.

"...May I sit here?" asked the young man in a quiet, monotone voice.

(Bloodraven POV)

Waiting for the black-haired teenager to answer, Bloodraven lamented on the events that lead to him having to sit with these people.

Although he and Mandeline had woken up early, they had spent a better part of their time going over their equipment, making sure nothing was out of place or missing.

By then, many of the other students had already made their way to the cafeteria. And so, here he was, a tray of pancakes, with enough syrup that the plate was about to overflow, in one hand, cup of black coffee in the other, asking this person whether he could sit here, as all the other tables were filled.

When the red-clad warrior finally nodded his head in affirmation, Bloodraven sat down beside the silver-themed student. The conversation that the people were having died out as they stared at the emotionless soldier.

"Soo...who might you be?" asked the silver-eyed girl, nervously. Judging from her looks, Bloodraven estimated her to be about 2 years younger than he was. Curious.

Ignoring her question, he simply sliced off a bit of his pancake and ate it, indulging in it's exotic, sweet taste.

"Erm, hello? Remnant to wierdo, come in wierdo. My sister asked you a question." said the blonde-haired girl, in an annoyed way which gave off a feeling of ' _say something or i will break your legs.'_

"...Bloodraven…Bloodraven Corvus..." he replied quietly, almost whispering.

"Well...that seems like a rather morbid name." Commented the blue-eyed boy that sat next to the silver-clad one.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed! It totally wasn't morbid at all!" snarked Bloodraven's silver-themed neighbour. The white-haired assassin ignored them in favour of sipping at his favourite hot beverage, enjoying its refreshing bitter taste that washed down the sweet maple syrup.

"Well, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." the hooded girl introduced herself.

"That's Leo (Krimsun), Silver, Ramer, Yang, Nora, Ren, and… Jaune." she continued to introduce the rest of the students. Ignoring Jaune's slightly displeased attitude.

"So Mr. Grumpy Pants, what do you think we will have to do in Initiation?" asked the blonde-haired woman, Yang.

Taking a few seconds to figure out she was talking to him, Bloodraven replied in his signature emotion-dead voice. "The most likely scenario is getting launched into Emerald forest via Beacon's launch pads on the cliffs. The objective is to either collect an item, make it to a certain location and hold out there, or eliminate certain targets. Teams will most likely be either assigned before the test, or made during it."

After saying that Bloodraven sucked in precious oxygen, and took a deep, long sip of coffee.

"Wow... Nora might actually have been right..." Leo said, deadpanned as the rest of them (except for Nora and Bloodraven) sweatdropped.

As everybody walked to the locker area to get their armour and weapons, Bloodraven saw Yang and Ruby quarreling while Leo tried to calm them down, and Jaune attempting to hit on Weiss Schnee, the girl he was ordered to protect, as well as the famous and supposedly 'invincible' Pyrrha Nikos next to her.

Bloodraven didn't say a thing until the announcement came for them to make their way to the cliffs.

As they got there, they were instructed to stand on the grey pads that were placed at the cliff's edge. Bloodraven and the others stood and waited for a few minutes, until Ozpin came.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be tested in the emerald forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams…" Glynda said while tapping away at a scroll. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today," she continued.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin paused to sip a bit of his coffee. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

A loud "What!?" Could be heard from somewhere down the line, from the familiar 15 year old he was talking to earlier, Ruby.

"After you partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin needlessly warned us. However some students became nervous which caused Bloodraven to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 'These people are meant to be the warriors of humanity, meant to die to protect the innocent, and yet they are scared of a few Grimm? Pathetic.' he thought.

"You will be graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. you will find an abandoned temple at the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Prof. Ozpin laid down the ground rules while ignoring Jaune completely.

"Good now take your positions." Ozpin gave us our mark as people started launching off the cliff.

As the person beside him was launched into the air, the red-eyed archer unsheathed _Blutsturm_ and brought down his hood, which caused his mask that was inside the hood to collapse onto his face, before being launched. Sailing through the air, Krieg ran multiple simulations and found the most likely way of surviving.

Adjusting his body's position, he increased his velocity, just as he crashed through the canopy of the forest, his body dissolved into the shadows.

20 meters away, on a large branch, black mists, crackling with black lightning rose out from the shadows as it condensed, shaped and became the physical form of Bloodraven.

 _Blutsturm,_ as a bow, in hand, he scanned the area for any hostile threats. Finding none, he had Krieg pull up a digital minimap on the bottom left of his HUD. Activating his Nightingale beacon, he saw a marker that showed the location of Mandeline. Sending a message to her, they decided that they would rendezvous in a clearing 1km away.

(Silver POV)

Being launched into the air, Silver looked around to formulate a landing strategy. Looking over to a tall tree, much taller that then the surrounding trees, he grabbed his weapon, E.S.P.R, Electric Shuriken Plasma Rifle, and changed it into a serpent sword.

The blade's interlocking parts separated, connected and formed a whip blade. Using careful timing, he wrapped the whip around a large branch and tried to swing around onto the ground.

However, the serpent sword cut through the branch and sent Silver flying into the canopy below. Bracing for impact, he dived through the canopy. He set his feet forward to land on the large branch, but he hit something else.

(Krimsun POV)

"Ruby calm down and think about it, even if you do join Yang's team you're going to be with random people" Leo tried to calm down the red reaper.

"Then I'll get you, Silver and/or Ramer to join too." Ruby protested.

"Would all first year student please report to beacon cliff for initiation." Glynda's voice came out of the many speakers in the room, calling everyone to go to the initiations starting area.

"Well, looks like it time to get going. Let's go find the rest of the gang." Leo turned around to find Jaune, stuck to a wall with a javelin. He was unharmed, but he couldn't move.

Weiss walked past him, ignoring him. A red-haired girl walked past Jaune and took the spear back, saying "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Jaune sighed as he slouched to the ground. Leo, Ruby and Yang walked up to help him out.w

"Having some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang mocked as Leo and Ruby helped him up.

"I don't understand, my dad said that all women look for is confidence..." Jaune complained before continuing, "Where did I go all wrong?"

" 'Snow Angel' " probably wasn't the best start." Yang mocked at Jaune, but he payed little attention.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she and Leo carried Jaune to the cliff.

"Maybe next time don't be so forceful." Leo gave him some advice as Jaune let go and started walking by himself.

Reaching the cliff everyone waited as Ozpin explained the initiation test, which was to team up with the first person you see, get an artifact north of here, and come back and hold out here.

Leo formulated what to do in his head as the person next to him, Bloodraven, was launched.

Quickly getting ready, Leo activated his semblance and gauntlets before he got launched into the sky.

Collecting all the heat he could from his surrounding, which caused some of it to freeze, his hands glowed a red hot as he waited for the right timing before…Boom.

He lets out a giant burst of flames which caused fly for a little longer. Soaring, he saw Ramer below him, riding a large black disk. Leo launched himself to the ground with a burst of heat, but forgot to break. Plunging into the ground, he sent chunks of dirt everywhere.

(Ramer POV)

Ramer was traveling using _Argen luma_ as a hoverboard. But off in the distance, he heard a loud explosion. Instinctively stopping, he used his other _Argen Luma_ as a shield.

Large chunks of earth from the impact of something hitting the ground flew in all directions. Looking past his weapon he saw Leo, of all people, lying on the ground.

Sighing, Ramer replied with concern, "You ok?"

As Leo got up he replied to the purple-cloaked 16 year old. "Yeah, I'm fine… I think… so I guess we are now partners."

Ramer nodded in affirmation. At least he didn't need to listen to Silver's unending stream of sarcasm. He pitied whoever gets partnered up with him.

The pair walked north, or what they presumed was north, towards their destination.

(Bloodraven POV)

Walking down the tree branch he heard the canopy rustling behind. Seeing a blip on his motion tracker, he was about to turn around when something hit him.

Bloodraven felt a concussive force hit the back of his head. Before he fell unconscious, he punched his hand towards the shadows, and a fist of condensed darkness flew behind him and hit something.

The last words he heard before falling unconscious was, "Right in nuts!" from a familiar voice that sounded as if he was dying.

 _Thud_

They both hit the ground unconscious

(Mandeline POV)

Looking at the top left of her screen she saw the name, Spectre Corvus, turn grey from it's original blue color.

"Senpai is unconcious!? I must go save him! I'm coming onii-chan!" Mandeline started running towards Bloodraven's position before…

"Oof!" she ran into a dome of ice. Falling down, she blinked in confusion at the strange thing. It was slightly translucent, and she could see a male figure inside. Seconds later, the dome cracked, splintered, and shattered, the shards disappearing into thin air. Inside, was a white-clad, brown haired student, wielding a giant cannon.

And then they made eye-contact.

Mandeline was furious. Now, she was to be paired up with this random stranger instead of her onii-chan. Glaring at him within her mind, she thought of the many ways and tools she could use to slowly kill him.

While thinking of the multitude of sadistic things to do to the boy, she completely forgot about her brother that was currently unconscious.

(Silver POV)

Waking up, the first thing he thought was 'What happened?' the second thing he thought was 'PAIIIIIIIINNN!'

Rolling around like dog while clutching his aching family jewels, he slowly opened his eyes to see his offender clutching the back of his head and slowly rising up. Noticing the familiar cloak and mask, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Bloodraven?" he asked. The masked enigma turned around and stared at him with his mask's glowing red eyes burrowing into his own. "Well, looks like we are partners now, heh." Silver chuckled awkwardly.

Bloodraven got up to his feet and said to him. "Best get moving...partner."

Jumping down, Bloodraven landed with a roll and started walking towards the temple.

"Wait up!" shouted Silver.

(Ramer POV)

Leo and Ramer were walking towards their destination in silence, wary of any grimm that was close to them, listening for any hint of life that was not their own.

Finally breaking the silence Leo spoke out. "So what does that cloak do?" Leo asked about Ramer interesting choice of clothing.

"Well, it makes illusion of me ever 5 steps, see look." activating the cloak, Ramer started walking and holograms of Ramer started to appear.

"Oh, cool and how about your weapons?" Leo looked at Ramer with admiration but with no interest. asking for something he was more interested in.

"Um...well, they're bracelets that turn into these." Activating his _Argen luma,_ which was in bracelet form _,_ and it mech shifts into it razor form.

Clearly interested, Leo looked at the very high quality and expensive carbon graphene blades and smooth, intricate purple metal body.

"It can also-" Ramer was interrupted by 2 Beowolves coming out of a nearby bush.

"Perfect timing. It's easier if I show you." he said as he tossed a dust crystal into _Argen Luma's_ blades. Ramer pointed the flat side towards a Beowolf and a shotgun blast of dust shards pierced its head, instantly killing the beast as bits of bone and brain flew out.

Quickly turning to the other he throw _Argen Luma_ at the other Beowolf slicing it clean in half.

"Cool!" Leo shouted with his eyes sparkling

He was interrupted by a roar, followed by Silver and Bloodraven sprinting out of the dense forest.

"Hey guys- OH GOD!" Leo greeted them, but was petrified after seeing the grimm chasing after the duo. Not just any grimm, it was a freaking Goliath, crashing through the trees right towards them.

"GOD, RUN!" Ramer screamed as loud as he can before get on an _Argen Luma_ to get away from the monster.

As everyone was running as fast as they from the raging elephant grimm, Leo shouted out the question that was in all of their minds. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET INTO THIS MESS!?"

-End of chapter 3-

 **AN:**

 **K: well that was exciting**

 **B: Indeed. I even got my revenge. :D**

 **S: You hit me in the nuts (complaining) :(**

 **B: HAHAHAHA (evil laughter)...well duh, what else would I do? :P**

 **R: ...K, you fail at breaking. :I**

 **K: Hey, I was moving at High speeds**

 **R: But still...**

 **K: Well whatever remember to follow to stay tuned for the Climax of the Initiation. if you like it leave a review on how we can improve and i you really enjoy it favorite it really helps. anyway Sayonara and see you next time.**

 **S,R,B,M, &G: who are you talking to?**

 **K: Who is M and G that for us to know and you to-**

 **M: Hi, I'm M or Mandeline, I story check the fanfic, I also draw the characters.**

 **G: Hello, I am G. I'm here cuz I made some OCs that will be used in the next chapter. You'll have to guess which one I am though. I also write the extras you'll all be seeing them soon!**

 **B: ...It's rather obvious which one you are G...And I keep having to grammar check those extras...it is annoying… :|**

 **K: Dammit I wanted to sound dramatic (Complaining) D;**

 **M: Too bad, HA! (mocking) XD**

 **R: and once again…**

 **S,R,B,M, &G: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO!?**


	5. Chapter 4: Down With The Giants

**AN:**

 **K: Hey guy's Team SKRB, M and G here, time for the extremely delayed chapter 4**

 **B: good thing i removed the "publishes weekly" part**

 **S: What are you talking about we totally didn't have a publishes weekly in our "about us." (sarcasm)**

 **R: But it still says we upload a new chapter every saturday**

 **K: Sssssh, they will never know.**

 **R: Ummm you do realize you are writing this down right?**

 **K,S &B: Dammit**

 **R: (cough cough) Let's just start.**

 _Italic = Weapons and sounds_

' _Italic' = thoughts_

Normal = what's happening and actions

 **Bold = Flashbacks and A/Ns**

(Last time)

 **Ramer** **was interrupted by a roar, followed by Silver and Bloodraven sprinting out of the dense forest.**

" **Hey guys-OH GOD!" Leo greeted them, but was petrified after seeing a grimm, and not just any grimm, it was a freaking Goliath, crashing through the trees right towards them.**

" **GOD, RUN!" Ramer screamed as loud as he can before getting on the** _ **Argen Luma**_ **to get away from the monster.**

 **As everyone was running as fast as they could from the raging elephant grimm, Leo shouted out the question that was in all of their minds. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET INTO THIS MESS!"**

(Silver POV)

"Weeeellll...It's a long story." Silver calmly stated as they were chased by an enraged Goliath.

 **Following Bloodraven, they walked in silence. Letting his mind drift off, Silver did not notice when he stopped and ended up bumping into his partner's back when he suddenly stopped.**

" **Hey, why have we-" Silver said before being cut off.**

" **Movement, 4 o'clock, 53 meters out. Seems big, recommend caution." Bloodraven replied quickly in his quiet, emotionless voice.**

" **Uhh… English please?" Silver asked, the gears in his head not turning.**

" **...Look that way at the strange, big, black, hairy monster over there…" Bloodraven replied, pointing in the direction the disturbance was.**

 **Looking in that direction, Silver saw a strange, big, black and hairy thing. Squinting, he saw it move. Snapping out his weapon, he mecha-shifted it into a railgun sniper and shot at it.**

 **Bloodraven's eyes widened behind his mask as he did this, and could only shout.**

" **No, don't!"**

 **Too late, the shuriken left the barrel and covered the distance. Moving at lightning speeds and at complete accuracy it quickly and efficiently hit its mark, directly in the beast's eye. Seconds later, the two of them heard a loud roar. Standing rooted to the spot, they saw as the black figure rose, higher and higher, until it was the size of a 20-storey high building. It seemed as if Silver's shot did not even scratch the creature.**

" **...Goliath…" Bloodraven whispered. "One of the most deadly Grimm to kill, it takes a squad of S-class Huntsman to kill one-" Turning to face Silver, Bloodraven's emotionless eyes bored into Silver's soul. And as he stared into them, he saw an emotion. Fear. "-And you just managed to piss one off…"**

" **Hey, it's not my fault that when you see a grimm your first reaction is to shoot it… It's common sense." Silver tried to rebutt him.**

 **They were shaken out of their reverie as the Grimm charged through the trees, rampaging towards them.**

" **Nevermind that, just run!" said Bloodraven as he turned on his heel and sprinted away. Silver didn't need any more convincing as he copied Bloodraven's actions.**

 **Running through the trees, they jumped across logs and bushes and Grimm alike in their attempt to increase the distance between them and their certain doom. Along the way, they saw a Purple and Orange blur as they zoomed past.**

" **Hey guys-OH GOD!" shouted a familiar voice in surprise.**

" **GOD, RUN!" shouted another voice.**

 **Turning his head, Silver saw that both Ramer and Leo were running alongside him and Bloodraven now.**

 **And then Leo said the one thing on all their minds.**

" **HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET INTO THIS MESS!?" he shouted loud enough that a certain red and white duo heard them from a few thousand meters in the air.**

"-And that's how it happened." Silver finished his tale in a matter-of-fact tone as they still ran from the raging beast.

Unable to control themselves Ramer and Leo shouted as loud as they can. "Silver YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

"I'M SORRY!" Silver apologised innocently.

Getting over it Leo noticed something that could be a safe haven. "Over there! A clearing!"

(Bloodraven POV)

Checking his minimap, Bloodraven saw that the clearing was the very same one that he and Mandeline were meant to rendezvous at.

Frowning at the lack of shadows in the clearing, Bloodraven knew that he had to use his semblance now.

Skidding to a halt, Bloodraven swiped his hand upwards. A huge spike of dark shadows shot upwards at the speed of light, towards the head of the Goliath-

-And proceeded to rebound off the thrice-damned beast with a light _ping._ Bloodraven's eye twitched in annoyance as he summoned more spikes to smite his foe. Each one proceeded to rebound off with a _ping_.

 _Ping, ping, ping, ping, ping, pingpingpingpingpingping_ went the sounds of the spikes repeatedly rebounding off it's tough hide. And then when all seemed lost, Bloodraven summoned one last spike, 3 times larger than the ones before it, and-

 _PING_

It rebounded off just like the rest of them.

' _Well...sh*t…'_ he thought before a giant trunk slammed into him, throwing him towards the temple.

(Glacier POV)

After hearing the speech about being teammates, Glacier used his semblance to create a flying platform of ice that he used to float over to area he deemed a good place to start to create ice dust crystal and decided that it was too terribly humid in this forest for his likings.

So he created a ice dome to cool things off, as well as to keep out whatever grimm lurked in this forest…

He just started collecting ice dust crystals when suddenly he heard a crash as his ice dome broke and cracked into sharp shrapnel of shards. Quickly the snow that had been inside of the dome started to vaporize, the humid and noisy environment of the forest slowly penetrating into what used to be a quiet cold dome of solitude. A place Glacier liked to call, Sanctuary.

As he slowly turned around to see the source of the crash he turned around to see a girl looking at him with killer intent pouring out of her. He wondered what horrible things were going on in her head...

"So hi… what's your name?" Glacier hesitate but decided to break the silence.

"Mandeline… Mandeline Pyyrope." Mandeline bitterly uttered.

"Well, I'm Glacier Alceg." Introducing himself, he tried to help Mandeline up, which resulted in her slapping his hand forcefully away and getting up on her own.

"Well, tall, flat chested, moody and-" Glacier was interrupted by a dagger held dangerously close to his throat.

"What...did...you...just...say?" Mandeline asked slowly as she inched the blade closer and closer to Glacier's exposed neck, killing intent pouring out of her like a broken dam as she smiled sadistically.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Glacier, sweating uncontrollably as he plead her to stop.

"I thought so…" Mandeline gave him a warning by punching him hard in the gut and gave him a kick so hard it could shatter rocks to his family jewels.

Glacier squealed like a girl as he clutched his sensitive place, rolling in the dirt, smothering his face. Mandeline ignored the fool and walked towards the clearing, her boots crunching the dirt below her.

Glacier slowly recovered and followed after her, grumbling about his misfortune the entire time.

(Mandeline POV)

As they reached the clearing edge, they saw the temple up ahead. Running over, Mandeline saw what they were looking for.

"Chess pieces? Fitting…" she observed as she picked one up. Twirling it around her finger, she pocketed the White Bishop piece and was about to leave the clearing, when she heard the sound of chattering people.

Turning around, she saw a black haired girl wearing a bow upon her head. Next to her she saw a… well endowed, blonde-haired girl.

Feeling a hint of jealousy, Mandeline touched the area where her chest should be.

"Hey you there." she was caught off guard by the blonde girl's words.

Swearing under her breath, Mandeline attempted to ignore her and continue their mission, but was grabbed by the collar and pulled back. Glacier sighed and walked towards them.

"Hi, who might you be?" the blonde haired girl asked Mandeline in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"...Mandeline… Mandeline Pyrrope." Mandeline, after a bit of stalling, introduced herself reluctantly.

"Well Mandeline, I'm Yang. And quiet and mysterious over here is Blake." Yang introduced herself along with her partner Blake.

"How about you?" Blake pointed to Glacier, who was standing there watching the conversation.

"I'm Glacier Alceg." Glacier barely introduced himself to the duo before…

"HEADS UP!" A short black and red-headed girl came falling from the sky.

A blonde boy came flying from the forest collided with the red head girl, sending them into a tree.

"..."

"Um.." everyone was somewhat silent after watching the fiasco until Blake broke the silence. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I-" before Yang could even start her sentence, explosions and grimm growls cut her off. and then an Ursa bursts through the forest.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" the Grimm soon fell to the ground after another explosion. It's rider rolled off the dead beast and spoke loud enough for Yang, Blake, Mandeline and Glacier to hear. "Aww, it's broken." Soon after a green clothed boy came from behind them.

With the rider, who was a girl with orange hair, on the grimms neck, the boy complained, "Nora, never do that again." but she promptly disappeared.

Appearing once again but next to the pedestals, she eyed the white rook piece, and took it, making weird poses while singing. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" The black/pink haired boy called out to the pink and orange girl, who now identified as Nora.

"Coming Ren," skipping over to the now named, Ren. Blake spoke to everyone's thoughts.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?"

"Nooooo, she rode a walking pumpkin." Mandeline said sarcastically.

"I-" Once again Yang was interrupted by a screech and the invincible Pyrrha Nikos running out of the forest with a Deathstalker on her tail, uprooting any tree in its path.

Just barely dodging the claws of the scorpion grimm Pyrrha called out to someone. "JAUNE!" she seemed to have directed it to the blonde boy hanging in the tree.

"Pyrrha!" the blonde boy, Jaune called back to the red headed gladiator.

As a red and black blur jumped out of the trees, it tumbled and stopped revealing to be a black/red-headed girl wear a shirt and a long red cape with a hood, to Mandeline she looked like little red riding hood

"Yang!" 'red riding hood' called out to Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang responded to the girl, now named Ruby.

"Nora!" Nora jumped between the two causing them to lose balance.

With Pyrrha still being chased by the Deathstalker. Blake wondered.

"Did she just run here with Deathstalker on their tail?" Blake questioned. That sent Yang over the edge.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill for 2 seconds before something crazy happens again!" small explosions erupted around Yang as she shouted.

After two seconds of peace, thing became hectic again.

"Umm…" tapping Yang on the shoulder Glacier pointed up.

"How could you leave me!?" a voice came from above them and they looked up to find a girl wearing white and blue on the talon of a Nevermore. but Mandeline knew who she was. Hell, everyone in Atlas knows who Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company is.

"I said jump!" Ruby screamed at Miss Schnee.

"She's going to fall." Blake warned Ruby

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured Blake nonchalantly.

"She's falling." Ren informed them as Weiss fell from the talon of the Nevermore.

Before she hit the ground a white and yellow blur came from the tree and caught her.

"Just… dropping in," facepalming at Jaune terrible pun, Mandeline smiled ever so slightly as he immediately face planted with Weiss landing on top of him.

Everyone was reminded of the danger when Pyrrha running away from the Deathstalker as it screeched. but at the same time a Giant Bear grimm (Ursa) Rushed out of the forest chasing a completely black silhouette and a… Bee girl.

Running away the black silhouette grabbed his partner and latched the tip of his whip blade to the pillar and pulled them closer to the temple.

(Yoshiaki POV)

Grabbing his partner, Honey Cedul, Yoshiaki Shinozaki pulled them closer to the temple.

Approaching the temple he let go of Honey and detached his weapon, _Aki no Hebi ,_ and grabbed a white bishop piece from one of the pillars

The other person who was running wasn't so lucky. She was hit and landed in front of the rest of the participants.

(Glacier POV)

When Pyrrha Nikos landed at their feet. and the other two joined up with them, Yang proceeded to say. "Great! The gang's all here, now we can die together."

Ruby looked around and noticed something was off. "Where are Silver, Leo, Ramer and Bloodra-"

She was interrupted when a black blur flew through the sky and hit...

' _Me'_ that was Glacier last thoughts when he was knocked unconscious as the black blur smashed him into the pillar and a boulder land on his head.

(Mandeline POV)

As a black blur traveled through the sky Mandeline instantly knew who it was.

"Bloodraven-senpai?" she said uncertainly as he crashed into her partner, knocking Glacier into a pillar and making a boulder fall on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Speak of the devil. Well, one of them's here." Ruby spoke to herself as she stared at the unconscious Glacier and Bloodraven.

"There now we can REALLY die together," said Yang but Mandeline was not sure whether she was sarcastic or really giving up hope.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby retorted as she dashed out at the Deathstalker. She launched herself forward by utilizing her weapon's recoil, covering the distance between her and her prey quickly.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted out to her but to no avail.

When Ruby came within range of the grimm, she was knocked away.

Standing up Ruby had shouted she was fine and tried to staul it before retreating from the Deathstalker.

"RUBY!" Yang chased after her to help but the Nevermore from above sent volleys of sharp feathers toward Yang and Ruby's direction. The feathers managed to stop Yang and trap Ruby's cloak on one of the feathers.

(Krimsun POV)

Reaching the end of the forest Leo, Silver and Ramer slowed down a little as Bloodraven flew over their heads at high speeds towards the temple, overtaking them within seconds.

"That was Bloodraven right?" Silver questioned what he saw and all he was met with nods.

"RUBY!" a familiar voice reached them as they moved into the clearing. Leo saw Ruby trapped on a feather and a Deathstalker approaching her.

Swearing under his breath. Leo charged up and ran at high speeds towards Ruby. However she was too far away.

' _Dammit, faster!'_ thought Leo. But deep down, he knew that he wouldn't make it. Instead he tumbled to the ground and could only barely get up.

As the Deathstalker brought down it's gold stinger down, a miracle happened.

Weiss had stopped the Strike with a wall of ice.

Even though the two girls were quarreling he felt relieved… at least for a bit.

Leo had remembered what he was running from and boosted past the girls, towards the temple and grabbed 2 black knight pieces. Stuffing one into Bloodraven's pocket, he turned around to see Ruby and Yang waving at him.

"Umm, guys? Hate to be the bringer of bad news, but that thing is circling around. What are we going to do." Jaune had warned them about the nevermore that was coming back.

"Yeah, sure, but we have bigger things to worry about." A soon as Leo said that Ramer and Silver arrived, followed by the big, angry roar that only a Goliath can make was heard.

"You guys ran all the way here with a Goliath chasing you…Impressive." a girl with black hair and a red streak to the side wielding a crossbow said with an expression that read " _Not bad.",_ but he knew it isn't the times for introductions.

"Who was the one who pissed that thing off!?" Yang shouted as she looked towards Leo's direction.

After the short pause as Bloodraven awoke to the land of consciousness and Leo explained the situation, the three looked at the one responsible, Silver Mageturn, with irritation and hate being the most obvious emotions in their eyes.

"Look, there is no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss had pointed out the obvious as she looked towards the chest pieces.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby had paused shortly to make sure everyone was on the same thought process as she was before continuing. "There is no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune nodded in agreement and smiled.

"THAT'S WE HAVE BEEN DOING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Silver, Krimsun, Ramer and Bloodraven shouted (calmly replied in Bloodraven's case).

As everyone laughed a little (excluding Mandeline and Bloodraven), Ruby and Jaune went to grab chess pieces of their podiums.

'Time we left." as the Deathstalker was about to free itself and the Goliath reaching the edge of the forest, a black and purple haired boy warned everyone to leave and the heart to hearts stopped.

Ruby nodded before saying. "Let's go," calling for everyone to follow her.

Running back into the forest heading south this time, Leo heard both the distant screeches of the Deathstalker and the roars of the Goliath, instilling great fear into him.

(Silver POV)

Their time in the safety of the canopy was short lived as they ran out of the forest. Silver saw that the nevermore had already overtaken them, leaving a bad feeling in his stomach.

Ruby had noticed it too and signaled for everyone to take cover.

The Nevermore released a flurry of sharp feathers, each one speeding towards them. In response, Silver and the others shot at the feathers, knocking them off course. Unfortunately, there were too many projectiles, and some of them started to knick a few of them.

Silver grunted in annoyance as a feather came within inches of his neck, and kept on firing, until-

 _chk!_

-he ran out of ammo.

Reaching into his pouch, he rummaged through it until his hands found purchase on the magazine. Looking down to confirm what type of shurikens he would be using, he found them to be the explosive type.

Slotting it into his weapon, he looked up and saw a giant feather slicing through the air towards his head. Eyes widening in surprise, he knew that this might be where he died. He couldn't lift his weapon fast enough to block it, and it was too close for him to dodge, so he closed his eyes, ready to accept death.

And then he opened them again seconds later.

He saw the sharp point of the feather mere centimeters away from his eye...being held back by a translucent black barrier.

In front of him stood Bloodraven, hand held out defensively. Feathers hit and rebounded off of the strange defense that protected them both. Eventually, the wave of feathers stopped as the barrier shattered and the Nevermore's feather floated to the ground.

Nodding to Bloodraven as a form of silent thanks, Silver aimed E.S.P.R at the screeching Grimm above him and pulled the trigger.

Shurikens burst from his weapon's barrel as they flew towards the Nevermore. The Nevermore screeched in rage as they exploded across its body, along with the rest of the projectiles from the other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, the pain it experienced would be unbearable.

The Nevermore flew away as it took more damage, and finally escaped the range of the weaponry.

"Well, we better keep moving!" said Leo as the group kept on running towards Beacon's cliffs.

They almost made it, before they heard a loud roar coming from in front of them...followed by another roar to their right, and then behind them. They were surrounded.

"Quickly, to the ruins!" shouted Silver as he and the other rushed left to get to the ruins. Looking behind him as some of the others crossed the bridge, he saw the Goliath, the Deathstalker, the Nevermore, and a giant Ursa.

Before Silver and 6 others could cross the bridge they were intercepted by the Nevermore. Releasing another volley of feathers, the Nevermore destroyed the bridge, making 4 of them of them fall off.

The 3 of the 6, Ren, Blake and Pyrrha, were fighting the Deathstalker. Silver aimed his gun to assist but he stopped when he heard a metallic ping.

Looking at the source of the sound, he saw that a large, black and silver disk, with blades sticking out of it, had blocked an attack from the giant Ursa.

"No matter how annoying you are, no matter how absolutely irritating you are, just know I've always got your back." Ramer had spoke out as he tried to push the claw back with his telekinesis.

Soon after Leo ran up to the beast and slashed at it with a sword so large it covered his entire body, sending the Ursa near the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly Bloodraven had dashed out of Leo's shadow and gave it one last push to send it off the edge.

But their trouble had only just started.

(Krimsuns POV)

After kicking the Ursa off the cliff with the help of Bloodraven. Leo tried to lend a hand to Silver until…

He was grabbed by something, a long black trunk from the Goliath pick him up and threw him into the air.

' _Crap, I let my guard down,'_ Leo begun skydiving from the air. Looking around he saw that the Ursa they had knocked down was not dead and that it was fighting the 4 that fell from the bridge. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren had just killed the giant Deathstalker. And Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fighting, and about to kill, the Nevermore. He also saw that Silver, Ramer and Bloodraven were running around trying to kill it. Observing his surroundings he noticed another bridge, and then it hit him.

' _Who said we need to kill it!'_ Smiling from excitement Krimsun drew _Leoheart_ from its holster and mecha shifted it into it's Katana.

Approaching the Beast, he knew a stab would destroy to blade and do nothing against the thick armour and hide the Goliath had. So he he got into a form to allow him to use one of his moves.

"Leonheart style 1st Offensive Strike." Leo whispered to himself.

"AKAGIRI!" Slicing down the Beast's flank, Leo landed on the ground and shortly after the place where the slice hit combusted.

Once the smoke cleared he saw that his attack had done little to no damage, just as he expected.

"Why the hell does nothing work against this thing?" Ramer complained at the top of his lungs.

"It's hide and armour is too thick, even my Jäger bolts just bounce off it." Bloodraven added calmly.

"I have an idea, get Silver!" Leo shouted back at 2 as he dodge the charge of the Goliath.

Ramer and Bloodraven found Silver in a tree sniping the Goliath trying to find weak points, or at least create some.

Running back with Silver, they found Leo blocking the trunk attacks of the beast with inhuman reflexes.

"I need a little help here!" Leo shouted at them as he he became a little slower with blocking each attack. Ramer covered Leo as he ran towards the other 3.

Leo discussed with Silver about their plan and Bloodraven and Ramer listening in.

"Perfect, this should work" yelled Silver as he signaled everyone to start the plan with an explosive Shuriken.

(Yoshiaki POV)

As Yoshiaki and 3 others fell from the destroyed bridge he grabbed _Aki no Hebi_ and transformed it into it's whip blade mode he tried to grab a Root sticking out of the side of the chasm.

When his blade latched on the root he tried to stop his fall by pulling on it but…. He cut the root instead making him fall again.

He was sure his doom was imminent but the thought disappeared when his fall was stopped by a something… a giant pillow of snow had appeared below him and caught his fall.

"Is everyone okay?" a winter cloaked boy had called out to everyone. He was obviously the one who had created the ground below them as he was the only standing and he was in the start point of the ice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yoshiaki called out to the boy to assure him he was ok.

"You could have done it earlier. Idiot," a familiar voice said. Yoshiaki turned around and was face to face with Mandeline and instantly blood rose to his face.

"I'm fine Glace." Honey called out to blue-clad stranger, who Honey apparently knew.

"I said to call me Glacier," the boy, now named Glacier, told Honey.

"But Glace is cu-" She was cut off when a Giant Ursa fell right behind her.

"-teeeeerrrrrr…" Honey finished her sentence as the the beast slowly rose from behind her.

"Whoa!" Yoshiaki shouted, taking a step back and surveying the scene. The Ursa seemed to be tired out and looked like it had just been in a fight.

"That's huge!" Honey exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Honey get back!" Glacier shouted, grabbing Honey by the arm and pulling her beside him before the Ursa decided to pursue them.

Honey stared at Glacier and said. "Can you drop it into the chasm!? "

"No, unless you want us to fall too." Glacier shouted, pushing Honey away from the danger.

Mandeline stepped forward, unclipped her crossbow from her back and divided it into her twin blades.

Yoshiaki watched Mandeline fight, marveling at her strength. He watched as she sliced and diced and when she bled, her blood morphed into armour which covered her arms and legs, protecting her.

Then, Yoshiaki decided to show Mandeline what he was capable of. He transformed his sword into a whip blade and jumped into the fight, cracking it, he whipped the Ursa but did no damage, the blade bounced of the armour of the Ursa.

"Idiot! Aim for unarmoured area!" Mandeline shouted at Yoshiaki and stabbed between the joints of the Ursa's amour with her blood morphed right blade.

The Ursa howled, moving about.

"Hold it down!" Mandeline shouted.

Yoshiaki twisted his weapon, wrapping it around the Ursa's neck and pulled, locking it's head in place, preventing it from moving.

Glacier and Honey stood aside, letting the two skilled fighters battle the Ursa.

"Can I help?" Honey asked tilting her head.

"No! Shut up and stay there!" Yoshiaki shouted, keeping the monster at bay while it squirmed as Mandeline cut through it's tender flesh.

Honey pouted. "Meanie!" She shouted at Yoshiaki.

Glacier patted Honey on the back and gently said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just distracted, don't worry." He assured her.

Yoshiaki, being momentarily distracted by Honey and Glacier's conversation, was thrown against the wall when the Ursa suddenly jerked its head to the left, the whip pulling Yoshiaki.

"Keep focused!" Mandeline barked at Yoshiaki as he stood up, dazed by the sudden attack.

Mandeline jumped on the Ursa's back and stabbed it through the upper back over and over, blood spewing everywhere.

Yoshiaki didn't know how Mandeline did it, but somehow Mandeline managed to avoid getting the Ursa's blood on her trench coat and seemed capable of morphing her blood onto her twin blades to make them longer and stronger.

When the Ursa was down, Mandeline had inflicted upon it's skin, she stood on it's head and glared down at Yoshiaki, who smiled unconsciously. He liked the way Mandeline was strong, but he didn't like being beaten in front of her, since after all, he was in love with her.

"Nice going Mande, I'm surprised you didn't stuff up." Glacier said walking towards the Yoshiaki and helping him to his feet.

"Don't call me Mande." Mandeline shouted, jumping off the Ursa and landing roughly in front of Glacier. "If you call me Mande one more time I swear to god I will knock you into next week," She threatened.

Glacier snorted and Yoshiaki put his hand up to stop him.

(Mandeline POV)

Mandeline despised being called Mande, she absolutely hated it. She hated Glacier too so it made being called Mande by Glacier made it even worse.

Luckily Yoshiaki seemed to silently tell Glacier to shut up so she was grateful. Mandeline didn't understand why Yoshiaki did things for her, and she guessed she never would. She didn't understand emotions very well.

Yoshiaki took Mandeline by the elbow and led her away from Glacier. "Don't lose your temper again. Last time you did you set a village on fire and bludgeoned their leader to death with a chair." Yoshiaki said calmly.

Mandeline rolled her eyes. "He deserved it," She said smiling at the memory.

"No, Mandeline. Come on, I thought you were trying to feel normal emotions again. This isn't normal emotions," He said.

Mandeline sighed and walked back to Honey and Glacier with Yoshiaki following behind.

"Glacier," She said when she reached them.

"What?" Glacier asked, frowning.

Then she punched him, her fist colliding with his face with a satisfying smack. She grinned down at Glacier when he fell to the floor, groaning.

"What was that for?" He asked, glaring and standing back up.

"For calling her Mande." Yoshiaki told him.

Mandeline nodded and fake smiled at Yoshiaki, but for some reason when they both locked eyes Yoshiaki blushed and looked away.

Yoshiaki had yet to teach her why people blushed.

(Honey POV)

Honey watched as the scenario unfolded watching Glacier piss someone off so easily was normal, but never has she seen someone actually punch him.

Looking around she waited for Glacier to get up to raise the platform when…

Just at the last second she saw a giant black object lunge at her.

she tried to grab her weapon to block the strike but it was to no avail, all she could do is scream.

"Eeek! Help!" the scream had alerted the trio to her situation the first person to take action was Glacier.

Pulling out weapon _Permafrost_ and changed it into its shoulder mounted rocket launcher form and launched an loosely packed cluster of icicles at the creature, it was the Ursa they were fighting before.

the projectile exploded on impact send it flying towards the wall, but it still wasn't dead.

"Wait i didn't finish it off!" Mandeline was, for once, shocked. However due to the injuries Mandeline gave it had a hard time moving.

Honey had saw this opportunity, and grabbed _Sting,_ that was in the sheath on her back, quickly running up to the Ursa she stabbed it in the exposed chest and shot a fireball at close range, sending her flying back.

Honey had noticed the hand sign that Glacier made, it was a sign from when they were on the same team back in Hiemak, which meant for a combo attack.

Switching her fire dust canister for an ice one, Honey had focused all power into converting the dust into energy, whiles Glacier was charging an attack to end this battle swiftly.

Since Mandeline and Yoshiaki had fought just mere minutes ago, they allowed Honey and Glacier to test their strength, letting them take over the fight while regaining their strength on the sidelines, but ready to fight if needed.

"GO HONEY!" Yoshiaki shouted, cheering Honey on. He wondered how strong Honey really was, for he had never seen her in combat before.

"Whoo…" Mandeline said in a monotone voice, trying to mimic Yoshiaki's enthusiasm.

When all the Ice dust in Honey's canister was transformed into pure ice energy and Glacier's weapon was on max power they shot it all at one target, the giant Ursa.

'Hail Blizzard' they thought in sync as Honey's strong icy winds and Glacier Ice shards slammed into the Ursa with so much force that, it looked more like swiss cheese than a bear.

"We haven't done that in a while." Glacier commented as the body of the ursa fell to the ground, definitely dead.

Mandeline waited for Glacier to catch his breath before walking up to him and punching him in the face.

Glacier fell backwards and shouted. "Hey! I just defeated this beast and this is what I get? What was that even for? I didn't even call you Mande!" He said scowling.

Mandeline shrugged. "I just felt like punching someone, and you were a good enough candidate," She said smirking.

Honey saw that behind Mandeline, Yoshiaki was grinning at Mandeline and she frowned. "Why are you staring at her like that?" She asked looking confused.

"Because he feels like it, you airhead." Glacier said holding out his arm.

Mandeline grabbed his hand and pulled him up in one swift motion.

Yoshiaki shrugged and stepped beside Mandeline. "I was just observing the odd and unique personality Mandeline has. One minute she can be brimming with anger and have this evil vibe, and the next minute she can be all sarcastic and happy," He explained.

Honey frowned. She didn't understand. "What do you mean? I don't get it. I don't see when Mandeline is happy. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen her genuinely smile," She said.

"She smiles on the inside." Yoshiaki whispered.

Mandeline punched Yoshiaki in the arm and rolled her eyes and smirked. "You only get to see me genuinely smile on rare occasions. Only Bloodraven and Yoshiaki has ever seen me smile genuinely," She said.

"It is a marvelous site." Yoshiaki said putting his arm around Mandeline but she shrugged it off.

(Mandeline POV)

Honey looked at Mandeline and smiled. "I have a joke for you," She said.

"What?" Mandeline asked not actually wanting to hear the answer, but asking for the sake of Yoshiaki, who wanted Mandeline to act like a normal teenage girl for once.

Honey looked at Glacier and smiled. "Why can't you trust atoms?" she asked glancing at Glacier again.

Mandeline frowned. "Uh, why?" She asked.

"Because they make up everything!" Honey exclaimed giggling.

"Nice." Glacier said and Honey beamed.

Mandeline looked at Yoshiaki and he nodded, he knew she was trying.

(Yoshiaki POV)

He knew Mandeline was trying to be normal in front of other people, and he knew it was hard for her. But he was proud that she was trying for him.

"Let's get out of here." Yoshiaki said and started walking, Mandeline walking beside him. He felt proud getting to lead the walk, even if it was something as small as that.

Glacier and Honey followed behind talking about weird jokes while Mandeline scowled and walked beside him in a suffocating silence.

"Good job," he whispered to Mandeline.

She shrugged. "I just don't get why I have to humor people when it's obvious I don't give a flying fish," She grumbled.

"Because it's normal teenage behaviour," He said shrugging. "Anyway, let's go find your brother." He said and as soon as he said that Mandeline cheered up and skipped ahead and started leading the walk.

"So much for being a leader…" He muttered to himself.

"But first we have to get out of here… Glacier, could you?" Honey had looked up and noticed that they fell a long ways, it was impossible to grapple on to anything because it was to far away and the walls were too steep to climb without special equipment.

"yeah, yeah" glacier grumbled as he walked into the center of the platform and raised his hand. soon after the platform started raise. Honey skipped around waiting to reach the top as Mandeline and Yoshiaki had a look of surprise plastered on their face.

(Silver POV)

Silver started Running and Gunning to draw the Goliaths attention. when it started charging at him Silver B-lined to the bridge and tested something.

As they predicted, the Goliath is smart enough to know that the collapsing stone bridge is not strong enough to support its weight, which meant their plan would work.

sprinting towards the Goliath, Silver waited for the perfect moment and jumped off the bridge. Changing _E.S.P.R_ into its whip blade mode and latched onto the the stone pillar that was supporting the bridge and launched himself into the tree tops.

(Ramer's POV)

soon after Bloodraven and Ramer ran out of the trees weapons drawn and started slicing, shooting, and hitting the beast.

Running at the beast, Bloodraven touched the shadow of Ramer's _Argen Luma_ , soon after Multiple Shadow spike launched out and rebounded off the beast.

then Ramer jumped, ducked and dodged several trunk attacks and followed by turning one of his weapons into its spike claw form and punching the beast repeatedly

Using his other other _Argen luma_ as a shotgun, by grinding dust crystal then shooting it at the enemy.

all of his 'bullets' bounced off but brought enough time for Bloodraven to jump on Ramer's shoulder, spinning, he slashed at the Goliath. though all that happened was that he bounced off and lost balance.

However soon after Ramer had ran under the beast, and inserted a fire dust crystal into the _Argen luma_ that was on his wrist.

using the other to launch himself up to the belly of the beast. He punch it with everything he got, soon after the impact an explosion happened around the area he punch.

Rolling to break his fall he looked at the spot he punch, and found there was little to no damage, Ramer clicked his tongue.

But in that moment Bloodraven saw an opening, jumping from the shadows Bloodraven Slashed at the spot with both sickles.

When he started falling he changed _Blutsturm_ into its bow form. nocking an arrow, and was charging it, after about 10 seconds, before he reached the ground, he release the arrow accurately hitting the beast in same spot once again.

The beast roared, even though their attacks had no effect it served its purpose… to irritate it.

now that Ramer and Bloodraven had its attention, Bloodraven created a series of Shadow walls to block its charge.

after effortlessly smashing through every wall bloodraven had created.

Bloodraven and Ramer dodge its charge, and soon after ducked the trunk attack, making it hit a giant pillar, sending it flying.

' _Leo was blocking that!?'_ Ramer wondered to himself as they dodged, and ducked away from each attack.

Ramer and Bloodraven were not fast enough the next trunk attack as they were both flung into a nearby pillar.

enough though they could not dodge all of the attack they had done their job… to buy time for Leo

With a grabbing motion, Leo absorbed all the heat in the bridge causing it to freeze to sub-zero temperatures. now everything was set up for the finale.

Signaling Everyone, Bloodraven and Ramer proceeded with making the beast go to the place they wanted it to be... directly in front of the bridge.

in the treetops Silver was charging his Railgun sniper with enough electricity to power Vale and half of Atlas. pulling the trigger the projectile moved at mach 10 shooting into the gap in the armour and through the thick hide embedding it in it's flesh, soon after the shuriken discharged a wave of electricity which stunned the Giant.

Leo released a wave of heat and before any knew it, he was behind the Goliath and was preparing to strike.

"Leonheart style 3rd Offensive Strike" Leo shouted in the heat off the battle. which surprised the other 3.

"Blast Furnace!" Leo shouted the attack he was doing, while doing so 3 slashes hit the the back of the beast in the blink of an eye, soon after the same 3 slashes that hit the Goliath exploded and sent it flying.

Usually the weight of the beast would ground it to Remnant but because of the ice, the explosion caused it slide across it at tremendous speeds, sending it off the frozen bridge, cracking it in the process, and to it's doom.

As they heard the Goliath crash to the ground sending tremors through the ground Leo sighed in relief ,"It's OVER!" soon after he fell to the ground from exhaustion, breathing heavily to take in as much oxygen as possible.

"good job kid, ya did good." Ramer had complimented Leo for his good work, whilst also transitioning to a strange accent.

"I'm only 1 year younger than you." Leo had complained in between breaths.

"Guy's hurry up we need to get to the cliff." Silver had reminded them that they still had to finish the test.

Loading Leo on to one of Ramer's disks, Silver climbed up the cliff ,while Ramer and an tried out Leo floated to the top. Bloodraven just vanished while they weren't looking.

(Ramer POV)

As Krimsun and Ramer reached the top they saw Bloodraven standing there, hand halfway into a small bag of...candy…

Staring at the strange sight of the unmasked assassin popping a lemon sherbet into his mouth and smiling in delight with his eyes closed, they nearly jumped out of their skin when Silver dropped between them.

Hearing the thud of a body, Bloodraven froze as his eyes snapped open to see the other 3.

"..." Bloodraven turned paler than he already was, before he cleared his throat and composed himself.

"...You didn't see anything…" he said as he gave a bone-chilling stare into each and every one of their eyes. Leo swore that he saw the pits of hell within those blood-red eyes, and felt that the grim reaper was about to claim his soul.

"But we just saw you ea-" was all Silver managed to get out before a throwing knife landed dangerously close to his...private part. Bloodraven smiled innocently, but they all knew how fake that it was, especially with the massive amounts of killing intent leaking out of him.

"Ok! I'll shut up now! Please don't hurt me!" Silver said, fear etched onto his face like a statue.

"Good." Bloodraven replied as the killing intent vanished instantly.

"Is he okay?" a cute blonde with twintails asked Ramer as she pointed to Krimsun.

"Yeah he is fine just exhausted, and who are you?" Ramer had told them about Krimsun's condition and asked the Blonde who she was.

"Oh I'm Honey nice to meet you." Honey greeted Ramer with her usual upbeat and happy tone.

"I'm Ramer and this is Leo." Ramer introduced himself and Leo.

"NICE TO MEET YOU RAMEY!" She said. "YOU TOO LO!" Honey said getting both of their names wrong, but not seeming to care.

"Um…" Ramer said not knowing whether he should correct her or not.

"Anyway i can help him recover." Honey had told them as she stretched out her arm to Leo, concentrating her aura on Leo.

In seconds Leo had felt rejuvenated. and got up full of energy. "Wow thanks!" Leo exclaimed, feeling refreshed.

"...water" Silver was still on the ground crawling and begging for water

No-one knew why but everyone started laughing, even Mandeline and Bloodraven laughed inside their heads.

-Later that night-

"Mandeline Pyrrope, Honey Cedul, Glacier Alceg and Yoshiaki Shinozaki," as Ozpin announced the name they came up one by one and stood to attention.

"You 4 have retrieved the white bishop pieces. From now on you will work together as team MHGY (Mahogany). lead by...Mandeline Pyyrope." Ozpin had assigned them the name in accordance to their initials.

Mandeline looked at somewhere in the room and put a thumbs up, when leo looked where she was staring at he found Bloodraven in the corner.

After a few teams Later, team RWBY, lead by Ruby, walked off the stage and finally Leo was called up.

"Silver Mageturn, Krimsun Leonheart, Ramer Thyst, and Bloodraven Corvus." As each name was called up Leo felt excitement for the days to come.

"The 4 of you retrieved the black knight pieces. from this day forward, you will work together as…" time around Leo seemed to slow down as the Ozpin was about to name their team.

"Team SKRB (Scarab)." Leo liked the name it wasn't to fancy and was simple and had a nice ring to it.

"Lead by Krimsun Leo-" Ozpin was cut off by Leo interrupting.

"Professor i don't think i'm suited to be a leader, well not alone at least, i would like to nominate Silver, he was the one who came up with the plan with me when we took on the Goliath." Whispers in the crowd filled the Arena with questions, but nothing phased Leo knew what he wanted.

"Whoo! Silver!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Are you sure?" Ozpin stared in Leo eye's and saw the determination in them.

"Alright then…" Ozpin cleared his throat. "Silver Mageturn shall lead SKRB" He announced.

(Mandeline POV)

She watched Bloodraven out of the corner of her eye and smiled inside when his name was called for his team.

"What are you thinking about?" Honey asked her, elbowing her in the ribs.

Mandeline shrugged. "I'm thinking about how annoying you are," She told her turning her back to Honey and facing Yoshiaki.

"Now I have to be in a team with someone who abuses me." Glacier muttered.

Yoshiaki grinned and Mandeline noticed and rolled her eyes and gave him one of her fake smiles.

"Come on, you can do better than that." He encouraged

She curved her mouth upwards more and Yoshiaki smiled. "You got it. Except next time make it so it doesn't look so fake. It's like someone attached string to your mouth and is pulling upwards." He said.

"You have a strange imagination." Mandeline said glancing over at Bloodraven, who was talking to Silver. She wondered what they were talking about.

She caught Bloodraven's eye and he gave a hint of a smile and resumed his conversation with Silver. Well, it wasn't much of a conversation. Bloodraven was doing a lot of listening and Silver was doing a lot of talking.

"Why do you always look at Bloodraven?" Honey asked.

"Because I do." She said with a scowl marring her normally perfect face.

Chapter 4 done.

 **AN:**

 **K: Hey, I hope you enjoyed. We worked really hard on the fight scenes.**

 **S: Why did it take so long?**

 **K: Well...ummmmm...this is our longest chapter yet and at first I didn't know what to do for the fight scenes, so we had to discuss about a lot of things like...uhhhhh...**

 **B:... Character designs? Weapon names? The small stuff?**

 **K: Yeah! What he said.**

 **R: You guy's just didn't know what to do half the time didn't you.**

 **K: Well, it's not my fault that I was too busy watching anime… ok maybe it is my fault**

 **B:...**

 **K: and i didn't know what to do for the MHGY part**

 **R: heheheh we took a long time to do this stuff**

 **B: ...I really feel like adding an omake…**

 **M: Right, well then. NEXT CHAPTER, HERE WE COME!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Weight of Training

**AN:**

 _Italic = Weapons and sounds_

' _Italic' = thoughts_

Normal = what's happening and actions

 **Bold = Flashbacks and A/Ns**

(Krimsun's POV)

" **Put your hands up!" a harsh and cold voice entered Krimsun's ears.**

" **Krim, take Amber and run!" a panicked, yet resigned man's voice called out to him.**

" **But father, what about you?!" Krimsun shouted out, panic and terror leaking into his voice.**

" **I will follow you with your mother soon, just go!" the man said, sending a glare toward the ones that would dare to harm his precious family.**

" **O-Okay." Krimsun nodded and grabbed his unconscious sister and jumped out of the ground floor window.**

 **Krimsun kept running and running, but there was no sign of father nor mother.**

 **Soon after there was an explosion. around from where he was running away from.**

" **MOM! DAD!" a Krimsun shouted as he ran back to the house, after he set the unconscious Amber in a safe place.**

 **As he ran, he heard a crack and a giant branch started falling… on him.**

 _Hu hu hu_

Panting Krimsun opened his eyes, he was sweating from head to toe, it was 5:30, since it was too early, Leo set an Alarm for 6:30 to wake the guys up, mainly Silver.

Looking around the room it was just a plain white box with a window and 3 doors, only 1 goes to the hall, opening the door to the closet to get a new pair of clothes…

he found it was empty, they have not unpacked yet, facepalming at his stupidity Krimsun walked over to his Luggage and pulled out the school uniform, which consisted of a black pants and jacket that is lined with gold, a white shirt and a blue vest.

After washing away all the sweat on his body, he put on his clothes.

Looking at the mirror he look at the uniform and smiled. " Not bad," he whispered to himself.

Going out to the Hallway, he headed to the landing bay of Beacon, he was curious whether the dream he had was a fragment of his memory and needed a place to think.

Reaching the landing bay he stared out to the mountains, the waterfall and the lake below. he felt calm and let the morning winds roll over him, almost making him forget about the dream he had earlier, he felt a sudden urge to sing.

"Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo

Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no

Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de

Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni.

(Humming)..."

 **AN: That song, if you don't know, is unravel by** **TK from Ling Tosite Sigure.**

Krimsun continued to stare out until the sun came up. He continued to think about the dream he had this morning

(Ramer POV)

 _*RING*RING*RING*_

Ramer was tired from the battle the day before to get up. Tapping a pillow to take control over it with his semblance.

He levitated it and launched the pillow at Mach speed at the Alarm. However it didn't hit it, the alarm kept on ringing. He tried to call the pillow back but it didn't.

Looking up to see what was the problem. He saw that Leo had caught the pillow mid air.

"Wake up guys." Leo urged the 3 sleepy heads, Ramer groaned as he, Silver and Bloodraven, got up from bed.

"Leo it's 6:30 why are waking up so early." Ramer complained as he slumped up from the bed

Throwing a soft luggage at Ramer's face Leo answered his question. "Unpacking, what else?" however Ramer didn't hear this as Leo accidentally knocked him out cold, he was hit by the 10kg weight he kept in his luggage.

-Several minutes Later-

Waking up, with an aching head,, he found that everyone was halfway through unpacking.

He picked up his bag and started unpacking; he first started with the wardrobe, because no one else was unpacking their cloths.

it was a normal, shelf like, closet which was fairly common, he tapped all of his clothes and as if conducting, all the clothes floated into the closet in neat sets, he then proceeded to name his area of the cupboard.

he turned around to find that every one had taken their own corner. Leo's corner was near a window it had a sword rack in the corner, his bed was against the wall. He had a desk with many types of tools along with a holographic laptop. It was fairly neat excluding the desk that had tools scattered about.

He looked at the other corner to find Bloodraven's corner was eerily bland, it had a his bed, a black desk with a small amount of tools, a laptop and black curtains, nothing much was happening.

Silver side of the room was, well Silver, it had his bed, a desk and stuff but he also had a ninja poster on the wall, the desk had a light and a mechanical arm bench was on the other wall and was so messy he thought a tornado went through it.

Ramer looked at the blank space by the door as he sighed and started unpacking.

-A few minutes later-

Ramer was done, looking at his handy work, it wasn't to fancy, It was a just his bed a desk, a laptop, and a 3d printer.

At the same time everyone had finished unpacking completely.

"Hey so when is our first class?" Ramer inquired as he looked at the time.

"Um… about 9 o'clock" Silver answered him as he put on his tie.

"Oh it's 8:00 we better start moving." Throwing on his jacket Leo exited the room.

(Silver POV)

Walking to the exit he heard some commotion in the other rooms. it seems the other still haven't finished unpacking. Team RWBY especially it sounded like construction was going on.

"Oops i left something in the room, you guys go ahead." After he came to realise something, Leo started running back to the room to get the thing he left behind.

"Ok see you at class!" Silver shouted back as they continued to walk to class in silence.

Upon entering the class they found an especially round teacher looking through class notes.

Choosing seats around the middle of the class.

shortly before class had started 9 individuals ran through the door and into their seats.

(Krimsun POV)

As Krimsun opened the door to his room, he walked to his desk and pulled out a crest, it was that of crossed swords of ice over a flame… it was his family crest.

as we held the crest and started at it and he was shortly surrounded by eerie silence. Krimsun didn't know why but the crest brought a sense of grieve, even though he can't remember anything.

He snapped out of it after he heard his alarm for 8:30, which was when he usually trained.

' _Oh better hurry.'_ He thought to himself as he ran out the door,

Quickly moving down the hallway Krimsun was trying to get the class on time until…

"IT'S 8:55. YOU DUNCE" a voice shouted from one of the nearby rooms

 _*Oof* *Thud*_

Leo was hit in the face with a door.

As Leo fell to the ground he had found that Weiss had slammed the door open unaware he was behind it.

He listened in pain as Team RWBY and JNPR ignored him and ran to classes.

As he got up he looked at the time.

' _it's the first day all over again'_ Krimsun remebered the memory of when he nearly missed the airship.

He activated his gauntlets and started running, building up heat as he sprinted.

When he reached the outside of the school he saw Team RWBY and JNPR once again.

Releasing his stored energy, he blast past them at insane speeds. But he had build up too much energy, and was going too fast.

Leo realized this and spun in a circle to use some up, as soon as he lost speed, he used the remainder of his stored energy to jet up the staircase, through the hallways, past several classrooms until…

He found his first class, Professor Port's class.

Flipping in the air, Krimsun was pointing at the room feet first. Putting his hands behind his head, he launched himself into the room and spun rapidly to use up the remaining energy, and also to slow down.

As Leo landed, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ren, Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha. Came after him, in said order.

(Ramer POV)

As Ramer watched as Prof. Port enter the class and wondered, ' _What does he teach.'_

The teacher shortly answered him. "Hello class, I'm Prof. Port, I'll be your teacher for Grimm studies…"

Ramer tuned out for a few seconds when heard, Grimm studies.

' _Wait Grimm studies!?, the study of Grimm!?, that means this is part of… BIOLOGY NNNOOO'_ Ramer rapidly thought to himself. His distress was plastered to his face.

"...Umm Ramer you ok?" Leo whispered to his panicking friend that was to his right.

"He has a fear of biology or how i like to call it biophobia" Silver answer his gold-eyed friend with a whisper.

 _*Cough* *Cough*_

"Mr. Leonhart and Mr. Mageturn i would prefer if you didn't talk during classes." Prof. Port caught the 2 whispering. Which made them jump in their seats.

"Sorry sir, but our friends seems to be having a slight problem…" Leo apologized as he tapped on Ramer shoulder, which maybe him fall on the floor in fear.

"He was an extreme fear of biology" Silver explained.

"Oh… I see Mr. Mageturn would you please escort Mr. Thyst to the infirmary" Prof. Port asked Silver which he did after a small nod.

After helping Ramer up, Silver used his shoulder to support Ramer. As they left the room Ramer continued whispering. "Oh god not biology." to himself

As soon as they left the room the lesson continued. "So as I was saying…"

(Bloodraven POV)

Listening to the less than helpful lecture, Bloodraven continued to emotionlessly stare at the front of the class.

As he was listening to Prof. Port blab about how he captured a Beowulf alive, he had notice Ruby holding a piece of paper that had a drawing of Prof. Port with wavy lines that read: Prof. Poop, but his attention was more focus on Weiss, the person he needed to bodyguard.

Bloodraven could tell that she was not happy in fact she was down right annoyed, probably because Ruby was acting the opposite of what a huntress is suppose to be. Which is to be Honorable, dependable, strategic, well educated and wise.

"So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Prof Port asked the class and Weiss Immediately raise her hand, "I DO!".

"Well then let's find out." Prof Port questioned the Heiress and started walking over to a cage. "Step forward and face your opponent!".

After Weiss changed into her Combat cloths, she got into position to face her foe, even though her form was good Bloodraven had a bad feeling and conjured up a small shadow spike, or should I say nail, and hid it in his sleeve.

Prof. Port promptly cut the lock on the gate with his axe, letting the beast loose.

The beast charged out of its cage, and is soon reviled to be a Boarbatusk, Weiss deflected the charge with her _Myrtenaster_ and rolled into another form to prepare for the next attack.

Bloodraven could visually see that Weiss did not appreciate the cheers coming from Ruby, and specifically Ruby, which was affecting the way she fights.

The Boarbatusk once again charged at Weiss, and she returned the attack with a lunge of her own, targeting the skull. Which failed as her weapon got caught between the tusks.

She kept holding on to the hilt, which is not recommended because the beast can now easily inflict a fatal wound by smashing you on an object. She was then disarmed when the beast twisted his head and ripped the weapon from her grip, causing her to fall

"Now what will you do with out your weapon." Prof. Port questioned the young huntress in training.

Bloodraven knew it was time to intervene, Aiming at the beast he threw the shadow nail at the beast, as it was charging at Weiss. Which caused it to slow down a little.

Weiss looks up to find that the Boarbatusk is charging at her again. She just barely dodges the attack with a roll and ran, causing the beast to crash into the desk. When she was about to reach it she slid to grab the weapon.

"Weiss!, go for its belly! There is no armor underneath-" Ruby was cut off when Weiss finally couldn't take it anymore. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

Ruby was shocked and saddened, causing her to sit there and frown.

After scolding Ruby Weiss then proceeds to summon 2 sigils, 1 blue and 1 black. As the Boarbatusk Spin dashes at Weiss it hits the blue sigil and flips over on its back, Weiss then jumps onto the black sigil and launches her weapon, and herself, into the belly of the beast killing it.

"Bravo Braa-Vo. It appears we are indeed in a presence of a true huntress-in-training." Prof. Port complimented Weiss for the less then decent performance, "I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and. Stay vigilant… Class dismissed." Prof. Port announced that they are out of time and everyone proceeded to the next class.

On the way out of class Bloodraven heard a small part of Weiss and Ruby's argument.

(Krimsun POV)

Krimsun helped carry Ramer and Silvers stuff to the infirmary after class, he also told them about Weiss's performance in class.

"Man, she really can act like a spoilt child." Silver thought out loud.

"You're telling me, it sounds like it was less of a fight and more like a argument." Ramer added.

"Yeah well I guess this stuff can happen when your 'royalty', anyway I need go get my stuff from the class, see you guys later." Leo shortly left the infirmary and thought he heard Ramer whisper something, but it was to soft to be audible.

On the way back he had saw Weiss and Ruby arguing feeling a need to comfort her Leo went over but he was not the only one…

"Hmm, that didn't seem to go very well." Prof. Ozpin came out of what seems like nowhere and commented on the argument.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked the headmaster unsure of what to do.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin laughed a little as he answered the Silver eyed teen.

"He is right" Leo added to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked again in a tone so sad it made Leo want to cry.

"I think I will let Mr. Leonhart answer that question." Ozpin shifted the question to Leo, which he shortly answered. "It's only been one day, it impossible to tell what going to happen in the future with just one day."

"Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet." Ozpin emitted this fact to Ruby and Leo, "But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them… do you?" Prof, Ozpin continued and questioned Ruby.

"Ruby, Being a team leader isn't something to you do only when you fight, it something you must do constantly. If you're not always in tip-top shape how will you lead others or make them follow you." Leo explained what it meant to be a leader to Ruby and she listened.

"You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you to take sometime, to think about how you will uphold it." Soon after warning ruby Prof, Ozpin vanished.

Ruby walked to the balcony door and look out to find Weiss talking to Prof. Port, she thought about what Ozpin had said and smiled.

"And that Ruby is why I didn't want to become a leader." Leo decided to brighten the atmosphere.

"you really do have a way with people Leo" Ruby giggled a little.

"Well we better be to class I heard the next teacher is hard to follow." Leo warned as he grabbed his and Ruby stuff from the classroom.

(Ramer POV)

-Next period-

"Hello class I am Dr. Oobleck ( _Drinks coffee_ ) I will be teaching you history now to start off…" Dr. Oobleck started the lesson but…

' _This teacher is too god damn fast!'_ Ramer thought to himself as he struggled to keep up with the teacher's pace. In fact the entire class could only barely keep up.

Well almost everyone, Ramer glanced over at Leo's notes and found…

It had every point, sentence and word that Dr. Oobleck had uttered. Ramer also looked at Leo and saw that he was not struggling at all, Ramer looked around and only a few, including Leo and Ruby, people could really keep up with the teacher.

Before Ramer could think about it he realized he needed to finish his notes. He cheered every time Dr. Oobleck paused to drink coffee

' _I have a new respect for coffee'_ Ramer thought to himself

-End of class-

"Ok class that is all the time we have for today. ( _Drinks coffee_ ) Class dismissed" Dr. Oobleck announced as he sped out of the door.

Team RWBY, JNPR and SKRB all were sitting down at the same table at lunch. Team MHGY got stuck in detention after Mandeline and Glacier started fighting, mainly verbally in Prof. Ports Class.

"Urgh, that was the worst lesson ever. HOW CAN SOMEONE TEACH THAT FAST!" Silver complained as he gripped his head, due to all the strain he put on his brain to comprehend what the teacher was saying.

"it wasn't too bad" Ruby, Leo and Blake admitted which cause the rest to display multiple shocked faces.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T TOO BAD?!, IT WAS VERY BAD!" the rest of them, excluding Bloodraven, Shouted at the trio.

"You know they are the fastest out of all of us. Their senses of time is slowed down, due to how fast they go normally, they need a slow sense of time in order to act." Bloodraven analyzed the situation calmly, or rather Krieg, Bloodraven's personal AI, did, while drinking a cup of black coffee.

"Oh that would make sense" Silver thought about it and agreed as he at a spoon full of fried rice.

"You're right… but maybe it's because I'm half Faunus." Leo told to group another reason as he bit into some curry covered pork culet.

 _*Clang*_

As silver dropped his spoon, there was a moment of silence before…

 _*People standing up from their chair*_

"WHAAAT!" everyone, including Bloodraven, shouted at the top of his or her lungs.

"What? You guys didn't notice?" Leo looked surprised as he watched everyone's jaw dropped.

"No we didn't. But you're a Faunus I thought you were human?!" Ramer uttered nervously.

"No, I thought he was an alien, what else could he be Ramer" Silver sarcastically added but everyone ignored him.

"Well yeah, but only half" Leo admitted before eating another spoonful of curry rice.

"Wait half how is that possible." Blake, for a change, added to the conversation.

"Oh, from what people tell me my dad was a Faunus and my mom is a human there is only about a 20% chance of 1 happening though." Leo told them a little about his family. "Oh but my sister is a full human, she didn't inherit the Faunus trait."

"Wait you have a sister?!" Yang asked the half faunus which responded with a nod.

"Then why don't you have ears, horns, tail or claws?" Bloodraven asked intriguingly, switching the conversation back to the one about half faunus.

"Oh, my ears appear randomly I don't have any control over it and when they do sometimes you can't tell they were there due to my hair. But I have the eyes, look" Leo pointed to his eyes and they came to realized that his eyes were slits not rounds, that were more cat like than human.

"Oh, that's why we couldn't tell." Ruby explains to Leo why they couldn't tell that he was a Faunus.

"Really? I thought the eyes were a dead give away." Leo expressed his opinion on his race's appearance.

 _*Ding* *Dong*_

"Well we can talk about this subject later. Now let's get to the next class." Leo reminded the group and they slightly nodded.

"Hey, that reminds me what class is next?" Ramer turned around and asked Silver.

"Umm... anything but combat" Silver sarcastically said as he looked at his schedule.

"So combat, Ok let's go" Ramer translated Silvers sarcasm into normal talk as he started walking to the arena.

-At the Arena-

"Good afternoon class, I am Prof. Goodwitch, as you already know, and I shall be training and analyzing you throughout your time at the school." As she said this, she looked towards Leo and Ramer's direction, "I will start the year off by gauging all of you, starting with Mr. Leonhart and Mr. Thyst."

Leo and Ramer nodded as they went to the lockers to change into their combat gear, which was just putting on armor and a cloak.

"You I've seen you fight a lot but I never see you use your defensive moves before." Ramer shared his thoughts about Leo.

"Well I have my reasons, I'll tell you when we reach the arena." Leo told Ramer as they started walking to the arena grounds.

Reaching the arena grounds Leo and Ramer stood at their respective ends and flourished their weapons.

"Are the both of you ready?" Prof. Goodwitch asked the 2 fighters and they responded with a nod. "Well then… BEGIN!".

With her signaling the match to start. Ramer threw one of his disks at Leo.

Due to Leo's slow sense of time, he dodged the disk and launched him towards Ramer as a lunging strike.

Ramer saw this and brought the other _Argen Luma_ towards himself to act as a shield blocking Leo's Strike.

Leo jumped back and Ramer knew that it was to close to use the disk or shotgun form so he changed his _Argen Luma_ into its short claw gauntlets and charged at Leo.

Leo smirked as he expected this to happen, when Ramer punched Leo, he dodged it and grabbed Ramer's wrist proceeding to counter attack.

In the nick of time Ramer saw this and grabbed the blade with his metal plated hand stopping it from hitting any off his vitals.

"You still haven't told me why you haven't used your defensive forms yet." Ramer reminded Leo as they were locked in combat.

"Well I guess. Even though there is a defensive and offensive forms, their not attack and defense, they're referring to the strength of the element of that form." Leo smirked and answered him while they exchange blows until they were back at the same position.

"Wait them…!" Ramer came to realize something and let go of the blade and jumped back ripping his wrist of Leo's grip.

' _Leo's semblance allow him to control both fire and ice. If fire is mainly offensive, that means…!'_ Ramer thought to himself as he back away from Leo.

"Originally the Leonhart style was just a fire style meant to fight Grimm, but because my father could only use Ice and was once a operative in the White Fang, he incorporated his style into it…" as Leo said this he kept _Leoheart_ in its' magnetic holster.

Bringing his hands up in front of him he preceded close his hands as if he was grabbing something.

"He created the Leonhart defensive style: Frost Blades"

As Leo said 2 blades of pure ice appeared in his hands. At the same time Lion ears appeared on his head.

"A style meant to used against humans!" a whole new level of weariness grew in Ramer as Leo told him the truth behind the Leonheart style.

(Ruby POV)

Ruby watched as Leo summoned 2 blades of ice, which he held in reverse grip, and his feature became more animal like.

"Wow I didn't know a sword style can be like that," Ruby thought out loud.

"Yeah, I guess this is a case of 2 sides of the same coin." Blake shared her opinion with Ruby.

Ruby was now watching the battle closely observing each and ever move.

She saw how Ramer began to fight more defensively using his disks to stop Leo's approach.

"Leonheart style 1st defensive sword… SHRIOTATE (White Shield)" but it was futile, as the disk was about to reach Leo, 1 of his ice sword became a wall of ice, which trapped the disk making it hard to call back.

As Leo was about to reach Ramer, Ramer launched 1 of the Blades on his weapon but was easily knocked away.

Before Ramer could do anything Leo struck first.

"2nd defensive sword… ICICLE JAWS" Leo swung one of his ice swords down then used another to swing up, creating 2 jaw like Icicle sculptures, which trapped Ramer, and his weapon, and he couldn't do anything.

"Ramer thyst is unfit to battle, winner: Krimsun Leonhart" Prof. Goodwitch announced the winner and, slowly, people began applauding.

Leo, now back in his normal form, tapped the ice sculpture and Ramer fell out and landed on the ground. Leo then helped him up again.

As the 2 got back up to the stands Ruby and Yang went over to them.

"Wow that fight was really intense, it going to be hard to beat that." Ruby complimented the 2 combatants.

"Yeah it was, well only at the start. After Leo started using ice it became really one-sided" Yang bluntly said which caused Ramer to put his head down in shame.

"W-Well if I didn't panic I could of won" Ramer came up with an accuse but failed miserably

"Still doesn't change the fact you lost" Blake join the conversation.

"Yeah I know... but hey good job Leo" Ramer couldn't hide the fact he lost but he got over it and congratulated the winner.

"...But Leo you mention your dad was part of the White Fang is it true?" Blake asked Leo a sensitive question but he answered regardless, "Yeah but he left the organization before I was born so I don't know much about it".

 _*Tch*_

Ruby turned to see Bloodraven click his tongue and keep his weapons. ' _Wait why did he have his weapons out?'._

"Well as you can see I am a faunus." Leo reminded the group and they nodded.

"Wait you said that in order to use the defensive form you need to be able to control ice right? So can your sister can?" Silver curiously asked Leo

"No she can't. As I said before she didn't get any of the Faunus genes, that includes that part of the semblance." Leo told the group about his family again.

"Wait so yours semblance in hieratical too?" Weiss suddenly joined the conversation but stayed a fair distance away.

"Can you guys stop asking me questions!" Leo had enough about people questioning him like he is under interrogation.

"Yeah, he's right we should stop asking him questions" Ruby helped Leo because she understands how it feels to be socially awkward.

"Anyway we can talk about all of this in the dorm later in our room." Silver maturely created a option that everyone could agree too.

"Oh my god, Silver being mature for once." Ramer looked shocked when Silver acted mature.

"HEY, I can be mature if I you too" Silver complained which caused everyone to laugh at the scene in front of them.

(Krimsun POV)

-Back at the dorms-

Everyone was seated in their normal cloths, Ruby and Yang were on Leo's bed, Blake and Weiss were on Bloodraven's bed and everyone else was either standing up or in the gray area in the middle.

"Ok so give us an explanation." Silver looked at Leo, who was sitting on his chair.

"Ok but I already told you most of it but I'll say it again for Mandeline, Honey, Glacier and Yoshiaki." Leo explained to Team MHGY that he was a Faunus and it was basically the same scene again.

"Ok now to tell you more about my family… The Leonhart family"

-End Of Chapter-

 **AN:**

 **K: I wrote most of this while I was on holiday in Korea that's why I took so long**

 **B: And I've been on a vacation, so that would be both writers of this story gone…(sigh)...I blame father. He dragged me and mother on vacation. And when the hell do we get to write omakes? I WANT OMAKES! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE OMAKES!**


	7. Chapter 6: Forgotten

**AN/ AC (Author's conversation):**

 **S: Hey we didn't have a AN here last time.**

 **R: maybe got tired from reading your sarcasm and less than acceptable jokes.**

 **S: Your mean :'( (runs into a corner and cries)**

 **R:hey hey i was just joking (trying to comfort him)**

 **K:what a great move R, what a great move.**

 **B:my scans tell me, Sarcasm intended**

 **K: Well don't worry there is always a bigger jerk out there.**

 **R: you mean- (B dragging him into the back room)**

 **K: May God and Monty Oum watch over you in heaven. (Prays)**

 **R: HEY! WHAT THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! LET- (door slams shut)**

 **K:Well for once i get to say it but… LET START THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

 _Italic = Weapons and sounds_

' _Italic' = thoughts_

Normal = what's happening and actions

 **Bold = Flashbacks and A/Ns**

* * *

(Krimsun POV)

"Ok, now let me to tell you more about my family… The Leonhart family." Leo said, pausing dramatically.

"Ok, so to start off…" As Leo said this he turned to his computer and opened Seape (Like Skype but with Sea instead) and started calling someone.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The voice of a young girl flowed from the computer's speakers.

"Yeah, Ember, it's me." Leo said, turning on the video camera.

"Ah! Onii-chan!" as soon as Ember found out it was Leo, a girl about 13 years old with brown hair and a low side pony tail popped onto the screen.

"She so cuuuuute!" Yang called out the moment she saw Ember, causing everyone to crowd around the computer.

"Oh, Onii-sama, do you have a girlfriend?" Ember asked, seeing the girl in the room, which immediately caused Leo to both blush and end up in a coughing fit.

"No, She's 2 years older than me and her name is Yang, the one wearing the red that her sister Ruby she about the same age as me…" Leo corrected Ember as he recovered and introduced the girls in the room

"Oh… so you're still singl-" Ember was interrupt by Leo.

"Let's save this conversation for another time Ember." Leo said through his gritted teeth. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Can you tell them about our family and its past please." Leo urged Ember to move on from the awkward topic and on to the matter at hand.

"Ah, Onii-sama, did you tell people you were a half-faunus again?" Ember complained while puffing her cheeks.

' _She never did like it when he leaked information like that out to people she didn't know, let alone trust.'_ thought Leo with a smile.

"I never said I was going to keep it a secret." Leo countered as Ember pouted even more.

" _sigh_ Fine. As you've heard already, I'm Ember Leonhart, Krim's younger sister. I going to answer all the questions you have on our family because Onii-sama lost his memory and can never memories all of it." Ember introduced herself to everyone after much delay.

"Ok. To start off, who are they?" Weiss asked first.

"The Leonhart family is an ancient family founded by our ancestors after the Great War. Since most styles at the time were fashioned to fight against other humans, using them against Grimm would have been, for the most part, ineffective…" Ember paused as she looked down at what Leo assumes to be a note pad and continued. "However, the style our ancestor had created, for some odd reason, was fairly effective against the creatures, though later most of the moves were changed in order to be even more effective against them thus resulting in the offensive techniques to be less effective against humans."

"So, my guess is that the people of that time went over to learn it?" Silver threw out a hypothesis, which Ember quickly answered, "Yeah, but not really. You see, not all people could use the moves we taught because of the semblances, so we had classes on the theory too."

Ember thought for a short while before giving an example, "For example: Weiss Schnee over there is most likely using a style that was originally designed by one of the students of the theory class".

"That still doesn't explain about them now." Blake asked curiously.

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

"Uh oh, I have to go. Class is going to start, I'll tell you another time. Bye!" Ember turned off Seape before answering Blake's question so they all turned to Leo.

"Hey, I don't know anything." Leo informed them that he knew nothing, and they all sighed. "Anyway I have to go too." Leo added as he grabbed the handle of the door.

Silver asked something, but Leo didn't hear it was he already closed the door.

(Silver POV)

After Silver was ignored he turned to see the amount of people in the room and finally notice something…

' _It's too cramped for 15 people...'_ Silver thought as in moment he moved his arm he bumped into someone.

"You guys should leave since Leo's not here anymore. I would very much like to be able to have room to breathe again." Ramer informed everyone as they began to notice there was no space.

When everyone left, the 3 boys stretched their limbs before the phone rung.

Walking over to the phone Ramer picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Ramer." said the person sipping coffee on the other end of the phone. Recognizing the familiar sound of coffee being sipped, he immediately knew who it was.

"Oh, Prof. Ozpin, what do you need?" Ramer asked over the phone.

"Hmm, okay… sure… got it..." Ramer replies suddenly became less cheerful and when he put the phone down he sighed.

"Do you guys so happen to have any winter clothes?" Ramer asked all of them, they both responded with a no.

"Well, we need to go shopping, A certain councilor of Mistral requested our help." Ramer sighed again, Silver realized which consular it was by Ramer expressions.

"Don't tell me… is it him?" Silver asked Ramer & Ramer instantly knew who Silver was referring too. And he nodded with a frown, obviously not pleased.

"Urgh, ok…" Silver grumbled as he rose from his chair. "Ok let's go."

"But why winter?" Bloodraven asked. with his monotone voice.

"The Councilor has summoned us to his mansion, which is north of Mistral." Ramer explained as the walked through the hallways.

(Ramer POV)

-Later in town after shopping for winter equipment-

"Okay, we're done!" Silver tiredly exclaimed as he slumped on a chair in the café.

"Who would have thought we would need so many clothes for winter?" Bloodraven added, slight exhaustion slipping into his voice.

"Well I need something to drink, Ramer can you get me a Lemon grass tea please." Silver said lazily as he asked his purple clothed friend to get him something.

"Hey! I'm not your slave!" Ramer shouted back.

"Hmm, I will have a flat white and a chocolate cake." Bloodraven gave Ramer his order, completely uncaring his opinion.

"Ugh...Fine…" Ramer gave up as he got up and grumpily walked towards the Bar counter. "...Slave drivers…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, can I get a-" Ramer stopped talking due to shock after the barista turned around.

"LEO!?" Ramer accidentally shouted out the name of his teammate that was behind the counter.

"Oh, Ramer? What can I get you?" Leo was unfazed by the appearance of Ramer and continued working.

"Ah, 1 Lemon grass tea, 1 flat white, 1 chocolate cake and a peach juice. Ramer gave his order in his normal tone. After that, he cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?!" Ramer got back on topic with a surprised voice.

"You know how Ember and I don't have parents?" Leo reminded Ramer. As he poured hot water through some lemongrass and a bag of tea, and left it to soak with cinnamon, apple skin, and some sort of syrup.

"Yeah? what about it?" Ramer still didn't get it.

"Well, since Ember is too young to work, I have to work part-time jobs, while she manages training classes at the dojo." Leo explained to Ramer as he made poured milk into the freshly made coffee and cut out a slice of chocolate cake. ' _So that's what she meant by classes.'_ Ramer thought as he remembered the previous conversation with the young Leonhart girl.

"Okay, but why a café? You could have worked somewhere else and got more money." Ramer wondered.

"You'll see…" Leo said with a smirk as he poured a mix of sparkling and plain water into a cup peach syrup with a mix of herbs and a sliced lemon, before adding some, roughly, crushed ice into it.

"Ok, 1 Lemon grass tea, 1 flat white coffee, 1 chocolate cake, and 1 peach juice. That would be…18 Lien." Leo told Ramer the price and Ramer paid with a 3 Lien tip.

"Oh, Ramer why did it take so long?" Silver asked his purple friend.

"Oh, Leo works here and I was asking him stuff." Ramer informed the rest of his teammates about his conversation with Leo.

"Well...That certainly was a surprise." Silver took a sip of his Lemongrass tea and froze.

"Hmm, indeed-" Bloodraven agreed before he froze as well after he ate a piece of the chocolate cake. His eyes widened in surprise as the fork dropped from his hand.

"Hey, you guys what happened?" Ramer asked, slightly creeped out by their expressions.

' _Are the food and drinks bad?'_ Ramer thought to himself as he stared cautiously at his cup of juice.

Ramer slowly lifted his cup and, carefully, took a sip from its straw. And he too froze.

' _It's just juice… but how… IS IT THIS GOOD!?'_ before Ramer knew it he had an empty glass in front of him, and was craving more.

He looked around and found that Bloodraven and Silver were in a similar situation.

"So how is it?" Leo came around to their table.

"...1 more please..." all of them said in unison as they passed Leo 36 Lien.

"Okay then." Leo said as he immediately came around with a tray.

After their 3rd serving (7th for Bloodraven), they all sighed in bliss. Bloodraven even smiled as he scooped what crumbs were left into his mouth.

"...Could I have a takeaway consisting of 2,354 of those chocolate cakes by any chance?" Bloodraven questioned innocently as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Who knew Leo was such a damn good chef!" Silver complimented Leo. Ramer and Bloodraven could only nod in agreement.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Leo asked as he sat down.

"Well, a Counselor of Mistral called us. He said he would like for us to come to his mansion in 2 weeks." Ramer informed.

"Wait... isn't 2 week a bit early to call for someone?" Leo inquired and Ramer explained shortly.

"Well, considering it takes around 3 days to sail to Mistral docks, 1 day to fly by airship to the north and another 2 day hike to get to his icy mansion. In total it takes a week to get to Mistral." Ramer told the team about the ridiculous amount of traveling they had to do to get to the Counselor.

"This is why I hate going to Mistral!" Silver blurted out, and Ramer understood.

"So that only leaves us 1 week to prepare for the trip, which include supply gathering (2 days at least), training and classes, and when we get back we will have hell to deal with, more notably homework." Ramer laid out all of the cons of going on the mission.

"Which is why I have used one of my contact to get you there in half the time." A familiar voice came from behind Silver, which caused everyone to jump.

"Prof. Ozpin!? What are you doing here!?" Silver yelled, standing ramrod straight as he was surprised by the sudden appearance of the headmaster, who was still sipping his trademark coffee.

"Easy now. So, as I was saying. Since it takes too long to get to Mistral, I got one of my contacts to escort you to your destination." As Ozpin said this he showed a picture of him, the school, a lot of airships and James Ironwood, General of the…

' _Wait, don't tell me…'_ Ramer looked at the picture and he immediately knew who he called.

"THE ATLESIAN MILITARY!?" All of them shouted loud enough that the next block could hear them, excluding the unsurprised Bloodraven of course.

"Yep. They do have the fastest airships in the world after all, so it would only take half the time to reach Mistral." Ozpin confirmed their guess with a hearty laugh.

"...Wait a minute...There's a catch isn't there." Leo felt that something was off and asked the headmaster.

"Yes, in exchange for the use of military technology…" Ozpin looked around and saw the extra cup of coffee and drank some, causing him to go wide eyed.

"I would like you to make coffee for all the staff, for the rest of your time in this school." Ozpin set his demands and Leo agreed, making Ozpin smile with glee.

"Good, now off you go, you will need enough time to prepare for the trip. But I will advise you to train as much as possible. The military will only bring you to the north, then you will have to journey the rest of the way on your own…" Ozpin smile faded as he warned the group. Which they responded to with a nod.

" I will also be sending others to accompany you." Ozpin informed the group and they wondered who that group might be.

When Ozpin exited the shop, Leo was off duty and they went to buy supplies.

(Krimsun POV)

-Later back in their room-

"Urgh, finally we're done!" Silver exclaimed, as he collapsed on his bed.

"Affirmative." Bloodraven confirmed, as he turned to look at what could only be described as a mountain of shopping bags.

"..." Everyone was resting in silence. Then Leo brought something up.

"You guys know how Prof. Ozpin said that we should train…"

"..." he was greeted with more silence as he looked around the room...

Everyone had fallen asleep.

' _I guess that was to be expected.'_ Leo thought to himself as he looked at the clock. It was currently midnight.

' _And how the hell did Bloodraven fall asleep while standing up?!'_ he mentally questioned as his most enigmatic teammate softly snored from his position against the wall.

" _Looks like you might be needing us soon."_ a voice rang in his head..

"I doubt so. I'm not weak." Krimsun answered back to the voice, without a hint of surprise or hesitation.

" _Well, we'll see whether you can make that declaration come true."_ The voice rang out again. Leo just shrugged and looked at the window, to see a fiery and icy auras emanating from something.

"I might not need it but my friends might, so keep a low profile." Krimsun instructed the voice and one of them agreed, " _...As you command, Master..."_

"Stop calling me that!, Just call me Krimsun or Krim." Krimsun said exasperated. He looked at the fiery aura at the window and saw a nod, "Anyway, just stay hidden for now. I'm going to sleep." as Krimsun said this, the auras disappeared as if they were never there in the first place.

-Next Morning-

 _*Yawn*_

Krimsun tiredly got up from his bed. It was 6:25. He was about to go do some 'light' training and practice some sword swings until he remembered what Ozpin said, " **In exchange for the use of military technology… (sip)...I would like you to make coffee for all the staff for the rest of your time in this school."**

With a sigh Krimsun went to fulfill his part of the promise. Walking to the staff lounge in his school uniform.

While walking he saw Prof. Ozpin holding an empty thermos flask, to remind him about the promise, ' _yeah yeah, don't worry i remember'_ Leo thought to himself as Prof. Ozpin led him through a shortcut to the staff lounge.

Leo looked to see a large cylindrical building just behind the Beacon tower. Walking inside Leo expected only to need to fill one or 2 thermos flasks until…

' _WHAT THE IN GOD'S NAME IS ALL THAT!'_ Leo cursed in his head as he saw that all the teachers had, at least, 3 flasks to themselves. But Prof. Ozpin and Dr. Oobleck had 10 WHOLE THERMOS to themselves EACH!

Leo's jaw dropped by the sheer amount of coffee he needed to make. "Well, you had best hurry." Prof. Ozpin informed him as he pointed to a mountain of high quality coffee grounds.

-Several Hours Later-

"Urgh... why and how do you drink so much coffee?!" Leo complained as he slumped on the side of the table.

"Well Leo I will be honest…it is a mystery even I don't understand." Ozpin smirked as he already emptied half of the 2nd flask.

"That's coming from one of the people who drinks the most." Leo sighed as he got ready to leave.

"Hahaha! That is true. Well, I will be looking forward to...sampling...the batch you make tomorrow." Ozpin cackled evilly as Leo ran towards the dining hall, in an attempt to escape the nightmare.

-In the Dining hall-

"OOOOOYYY, LEO! OVER HERE" the voice of his overly optimistic captain invaded his ears as members of teams RWBY, JNPR, and MHGY waving at him as he entered the hall.

Leo smiled as he grabbed his breakfast and sat in the free seat, next to Ramer.

"Itadakimasu" Leo whispered to himself as he picked up his chopsticks and started to consume his breakfast, which was fried fish, a bowl of soup and a bowl of rice.

As Leo chewed on his food. He looked up to be greeted by the curious look on his friends faces.

"What?" Leo swallowed, raising an eyebrow at their expressions.

"Nothing really… except for that weird breakfast of yours." Pyrrha spoke out for the group which caused Leo to chuckle a little.

"Oh! Sorry, for me, and others from the east of Vale or those that have come from Vacuo, this is normal, especially if your family is as traditional as mine." Leo explained to his group of friends as he continued to eat his food.

"Hehe… for being a lion, you sure don't act like one." Ruby giggled as she commented on how Leo and the animal part of him are not completely in sync.

"Well… i did say i was HALF faunus" Leo reminded them with a joking tone, emphasizing on the word "half", as his ears popped up from under his hair, inciting laughter from the most of his friends.

"hahaha!" Leo could hear the his friends laugh and joy, and couldn't help but start smiling and joining them.

"hahahaha!"

"hahaha-! _*Crash* *Shatter*_ " Leo was cut short when his face was smashed into his bowl.

"Man. what a freak. WHAT AN ABSOLUTE FREAK!" the one responsible screeched out as he carried Leo up by his hair and punched him in the gut.

 _Cough!- cough cough_

"Man, Your worst then an animal, you're a freak, you're not human nor are you a faunus what are you then, FREAK!" The perpetrator then followed up by smashing Leo face into the floor. Leo looked up at the corner of his eye to see an orange-head staring down at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I said it just now I'm Half-Human, Half-Faunus" Leo screamed in a rage as he broke free of his grip and spun on his hands, at the same time roundhouse kicking him, knocking his bully to the ground face first.

 _Ooof!_

"-Hey, that hurt!" His attacker, who on closer inspection was Cardin Winchester, charged at Leo grabbing his foot.

"Sh*t!" Leo swore in surprise as Cardin smashed him into a table breaking it in half and sending splinters into his back.

"Ha! From that performance the other day i thought you were pretty strong, but i guess i thought wrong. guess that guy in purple must have cheated to get into beacon." That comment alone made Leo snap.

Leo suddenly twisted out of Cardin grip and punches him so hard it blasts cardin into a wall, shattering a window close to the point of impact.

Cardin, obviously pissed, charged at Leo, but was easily dodged. as Leo was about to strike Cardin neck, he was stopped.

Cardin's teammates were restraining him. He attempted to break out off their grasps but a surge of pain from his back stopped him.

"Well you're a real piece of work aren't you, well now Cardin over here is going to teach you a lesson." As Cardin mocked him, he punched Leo over and over again without any peculiar style, all they had in them was pure strength and it hurt like hell.

"Not so tough now HUH!?" Cardin started to laugh as he deliver the final punched which sent Leo into a half broken glass pane, giving him cuts and scratches all over his body.

"Wait what!" Cardin looked shocked to see Leo so badly injured and started panicking and screaming "I didn't do it!".

"ENOUGH!" Glynda came rushing into the hall as she looked at Leo badly bruised and scratched body," Someone get him to the infirmary immediately!"

(Silver POV)

Silver was the first to snap out of it and immediately went to Leo to check his condition.

"Oh crap, not good, there are glass shards stuck in his back. SOMEONE GET A STRETCHER!" Silver examined Leo and called for help.

"Is there anything i can do to help?" Honey asked Silver.

"Can you stop the pain?" Silver questioned and she responded with a nod. "Ok, quickly! I need you to numb the pain and stop the bleeding but not heal the wounds until the glass shards are removed!" ordered Silver as Honey got to work.

Before long Glacier and Ramer ran in with a stretcher. They quickly but carefully loaded Leo on the stretcher and Silver took notice of Leo pain expression.

"Honey! I thought you said you could stop the pain!?" Silver turned to the Blonde.

"I'm trying, but its not working!" She complained in confusion.

"Here, let me try." Glacier hovered his hands over Leo and froze him solid.

"That kind of works I guess. BRaven! Carry the stretcher in place of Glacier!" Silver ordered the calm teammate as Bloodraven nodded an affirmative.

"Quick! Go, and be carefull!" Silver advised them as Blood, Ramer, Glacier, and Honey went to the infirmary.

' _Cardin, you're going to pay for this you racist little prick!'_ Silver gritted his teeth as he thought of the one responsible.

-In Combat classes-

"Today's match will be Silver Mageturn and Glacier Alceg Vs Team CRDL ." Glynda called out while looking at the interface of her Scroll.

Silver menacingly smiled as he equipped his combat gear, dark thoughts running through his mind. ' _You're going to pay!'_

(Ruby POV)

"Hey guys." Ruby and the rest of the teams turned to see Leo, Bloodraven, Ramer and Honey walk towards them.

"Are you okay Leo?" Ruby asked with a weird expression and he responded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my Aura is a little weird".

"How so?" Yoshiaki questioned curiously.

"Well you see my aura, unlike others, can't protect or heal me. It takes on the properties of fire, so if something flammable comes close to me it would start to burn, just that it takes sometime and also if you hit me with fire or an explosion I can walk away from it just fine." Leo gave a short explanation.

"Oh! Wait, then why don't your cloths burn… wait. They're fire-proof aren't they?" Ramer asked but soon realised the obvious.

"Yep, anyway who's against who now?" Leo asked Yoshiaki. "Silver and Glace vs...Cardin Sky,Russel and Dove. Cardin's team..." Upon hearing Cardin's name, Ruby saw Leo's expression change a little while clenching his fist.

"...Oh look. its starting! GO SILVER AND GLACE!" Ruby tried to lift the mood as he pointed to the arena area direction to a Silver headed boy equipped with what was basically shields on his arms and a Blue headed boy with a Winter coat.

"Come on Silver, Glace, give them hell!" Leo cheered for his leader as the moody atmosphere around them disappeared. Leo looked at Ruby and she saw, that his expression said "thanks Ruby" and she smiled back at him.

"Hmph. Cardin's team is gonna lose." commented Bloodraven as he popped a lemon sherbet into his mouth. "Wake me when it's over." And with that, he dozed off.

Glynda looked at both fighter before she signaled them to start, "Ready, BEGIN!"

(Glacier POV)

Glacier watched as Silver started walking towards team CRDL, there was practically killing intent pouring out of him.

All of them were stuck in place with fear… until 2 of them panicked and started firing bullets at Silver. However, panic ran through them as most of them hit either the shield on his left shoulder and arm or the armor that was around his right shoulder and both forearms. Not once did it hit his body or the head.

Glacier had the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Quickly reacting based on instinct, he covered himself in a dome of transparent ice.

Seconds later, he was right. Lightning arced out of Silver's body, hitting, what appeared to be, everything in sight. 3 of Cardin's teammate were knocked out, when bolts of lightning struck them. The lightning even hit the barrier that protected the stands, luckily only Cardin, Glacier and Silver were left standing.

Silver stood in silence as everyone's jaws were hanging at the amount of damage done. Not only did it completely decimate the auras of 3 members of team CRDL, but it left craters in the walls and floor.

Cardin stood there wide eyed and hesitated before charging straight at Silver.

Silver not giving anytime for Cardin to prepare for an attack grabbed _E.S.P.R_ and changed it to assault rifle mode and started spraying at him. Glacier snapped out of his surprise and created his shoulder mounted rocket launcher with _Permafrost_ and started firing at Cardin.

Cardin just barely managed to block the incoming projectiles, with the icicle's shrapnel bouncing off his armour, as he ran. He was about to smash Silver with his mace, but Silver managed to shift to his blunt arming sword just in time to block. The force behind the blow was enough to send him skidding back a few feet.

Silver counter attacked by switching to his whip blade and sending a flurry of slashes towards Cardin.

Glacier saw an opportunity as his rocket launcher vanished. Switching to a pair of permafrost arm blades, he ran around the outskirts of the arena to get behind Cardin.

Just as Cardin got to close and was about to send Silver flying into a wall he suddenly froze, literally.

Glacier had shot a freezing senbon (a throwing needle) at Cardin, causing him to freeze solid.

"Thanks Glace!" Silver returned to his cheery self and thanked his icy friend with a thumbs up.

Before Glacier could respond, Cardin shattered his icy prison and charged at Silver. "LOOK OUT!" Glacier warned his friend.

Silver turned around and slashed the Cardin in the stomach followed by an electrically charged fist to the face. Cardin flew back as a glow enveloped his body, signifying that his aura was completely depleted.

"Wooh! Good job guys!" shouted Leo as the rest of the audience clapped. Turning to his side to shake Bloodraven awake, he blinked in surprise as the person in question was missing. "Uhh...Guys? Do you know where Bloodraven went?" he asked his friends. They shook their heads in unision. None of them noticed the door silently close.

(Bloodraven POV)

' _Well, sneaking out was easy. Conflict makes a wonderful distraction.'_ Thought Bloodraven as he waited patiently for the elevator to reach Ozpin's office.

The elevator doors soon opened to the bright glare of sunlight streaming through the windows of the office. Bloodraven strode forwards towards the desk, ready for his newest assignment. Ozpin slowly sipped from his coffee mug as he threw a scroll at the assassin. Catching the scroll, he read the message and summarized it in his head. Placing the scroll onto the desk, he walked towards the elevator and left the office.

' _Orders: Investigate suspected White Fang activity. Eliminate any opposition._

 _Mission Parameters: Stay undetected. Reinforcements are ready if needed._

 _Mission Location: Docks, warehouse #43'_

With that in mind, Bloodraven donned his cloak and melted into the shadows.

 **Time Skip**

It was around 7 that Bloodraven returned back to Beacon. Finishing his report, he clicked the _send_ button on his scroll and pocketed it. Walking into the courtyard, he stealthily slid past a young, romantic couple that were too busy gazing into each other's eyes to notice him. He entered the halls of Beacon, taking care to avoid having the other students see his current blood-soaked attire. The mission had gone relatively well, with over 3 quarters of the enemy forces dead before they even noticed a thing. It was a shame that one of the patrols stumbled across the container he hid the bodies in. From there, he had to kill that patrol in close combat. He was a bit too slow however, as the last one managed to radio the others about him before Bloodraven took off his hand and slit his throat.

' _Well, intel was correct at least.'_ Bloodraven mused as he thought about how he killed the White Fang officer at the warehouse.

" **Well, well, well...What do we have here?" Drawled a voice from behind Bloodraven. Turning around, he saw a person, armed with a halberd, an ornate White Fang mask covering his face. An officer. Craning his neck, Bloodraven saw that the officer had a squad of grunts behind him, weapons all trained at the Spectre.**

 **Bloodraven stepped over the headless body at his feet as he made his way towards his newest target. He stopped a few meters in front of the smirking officer. Tilting his head, he asked a question.**

" **...Why do you smirk?"**

 **The officer guffawed as he clutched his stomach. "Why do you think I'm smirking?! It's because you, are going to die! I am going to bring the head of a legendary Nightingale operative to Adam! You were a fool to have come alone!" he said, as the men behind him readied to fire.**

 **Bloodraven raised a hand. "Who said I came alone?" he calmly replied as his fingers clenched into a fist. The men behind the officer were too slow to realize what the Spectre meant by that, and were quickly gunned down by the snipers that Atlas provided for this op. The White Fang officer had managed to duck into cover and out of the snipers' line of sight. Bloodraven calmly walked through the growing pools of blood as if it were the most normal thing in the world.**

 **Unsheathing his dual sickles, he gazed at the furious officer. His lips curving upwards, his pace quickened into a jog, and then into a run as he dashed towards his target. Ducking under a horizontal swipe of the halberd, he jumped up and kicked his opponent in the chin as he performed a backflip. Landing on his feet, he swerved left and dodged a stab. Hooking a sickle on the weapon's pole, he locked it in place and slashed down with his other sickle. The dust-infused blade sheared through the mundane metal as the halberd was sliced in 2. Growling ferally at the operative, the officer threw a punch at the black-clad murderer.**

 **Bloodraven batted the fist away with a swipe of his weapon, then got to work. The Spectre punched the officer in the adam's apple, both stunning him and making breathing hard. Aura may protect you, but it doesn't stop the pain. That was a lesson that Bloodraven took to heart when Mandeline kicked him in the balls. Slashing at the terrorist, Bloodraven hit the most vulnerable points he knew of.**

' _ **Solar plexus, temple, achilles heel, neck, wrist...unmentionables...'**_ **Bloodraven thought as he stabbed and slashed at each point with the ruthless efficiency of a machine. Eventually, he broke through the aura of his enemy and landed a killing blow. The blade faced little resistance as it carved straight through his enemy's neck. His opponent's corpse still stood, defiant even in death. Bloodraven poked it and watched as it fell to the ground in a pool of blood.**

 **Staring at the corpse for a few moments, he shifted his gaze towards the direction of the snipers. Giving them a thumbs-up, he saw a few silhouettes stand up and leave their post. Activating his scroll, he sent a message to the General. Taking a moment to admire his handiwork, he sighed in annoyance as he realized that he was drenched in blood. It would be annoying having to sneak back to his room. With that in mind, he walked towards the Academy.**

When he shook out of his reverie, he noticed that he had made it to the dorm. Slowly opening the door, he peeked inside. Satisfied that it was empty, he entered, closing the door behind him. Making his way to the bathroom, he stood under the showerhead and let the cold water splash over him, washing the blood from his attire. Satisfied by the lack of blood, Bloodraven exited the bathroom. Making his way over to the closet, he quickly changed into his uniform and opened the door to the dorm.

"Bloodraven! Where the hell were you?!" shouted an annoying voice. Bloodraven glanced towards the source. Silver stood there, along with the rest of the team. Staring at them for a few moments, he curtly replied.

"I was feeling ill, so I went to the nurse."

"...You were at the infirmary for 5 hours?" Ramer asked, suspicious of Bloodraven's answer. Shaking his head, Bloodraven continued his lie.

"No. The nurse told me I had a fever and had me stay in this room to rest." he said.

The group continued to stare at him, before they glanced at each other.

"Well, I guess it makes sense. We didn't check the dorms when we were searching for him." Said Leo as the other 2 nodded.

"Well, enough of all this drama. Lets all get some sleep." said Silver as the others nodded.

' _Well, that was incredibly easy…'_ thought Bloodraven as he flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

(Krimsun POV)

Krimsun waited until the room was dead quiet, excluding Silver's horribly loud snoring. Satisfied that everyone was sound asleep, he quietly got up and looked around.

It seemed like no one was awake. Krimsun sneaked out of the room and quietly closed the door, hoping no one would find out. Looking around he found the dark hallways to be empty. Sighing in relief, he walked towards to lockers and pulled out _Leoheart_.

Krimsun realized that if he wanted to train by himself he needed to do it at night because of Ozpin's deal.

Approaching the training area, he found several dummies as well a few blunt metal training swords. ' _Guess I didn't need to bring Leoheart after all"_.

Selecting a training dummy, Krimsun picked a sword that most similar to the one he used back home, a katana.

Leo stared at the target before whispering, " 2nd offensive strike…" as he said this he readied himself in Hassō-no-kamae (which is when the sword is close to your right shoulder and your left foot is in front of your right this is also called: In No Kamae).

"HORIZONTAL BLAZE!" Krimsun swung his sword from right-to-left to left-to-right with such speed that it appeared he only swung his sword once. Even after performing his strike he continued, shifting his aim to another dummy he set up.

"3rd offensive strike…" Krimsun got into a different stance, Ko Gasumi.

"BLAST FURNACE!" Instantly 3 slashes forming on upside down T appeared and exploded. but once again continues.

"5th offensive strike… hi no tori no... HOSHI (star of the firebird/pheonix)" As Krimsun swung he traced a 5 pointed star with his fiery blade.

After taking a deep breath Krimsun tried to move on to the next one the 6th but…

He simply stood there in silence, not knowing what to do, ' _As per usual, I can't remember any of the techniques that are beyond 5…'_ Krimsun sighed to himself as he packed up and went back to his room to sleep.

(Ramer POV)

-1 week later-

' _The week had gone had gone by with classes, homework, planning, and preparing. The team had little to no time to rest or have fun. But finally, it's time…'_ Ramer looked up at the airship above their heads and frowned.

' _...It's time to head home.'_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **K: Well, we hope you enjoy the chapter. If you like what you read, Rate &Review, it would help us a lot, just no hating pls. oh, and don't worry about R, (refer to top of page) he is just fine.**

 **R: (Girlish screams from locked room)**

 **B: (singing voice) Hush little baby, please don't cry. B is gonna make, things al-right. Now stay still, as I torture you. Ev-er-y-thing is gonna be fine soon.**

 **K: (cheerful smile) Yep, perfectly fine. Anyway. Dewa, mata ne! (Translation: see you next time!)**

 **B: Or if you want to keep reading there is an Omake, albeit a rather short one...Just as promised…(evil cackle)**

* * *

 **Omake:**

(Bloodraven POV)

When he shook out of his reverie, he noticed that he had made it to the dorm. He was confident that no one was in it, as he had memorized his team's schedule. Checking his scroll, he confirmed that it was indeed 7:09. His team would still be in the cafeteria by now. He quickly checked his surroundings before he opened the door and walked in.

He then realized that he should have checked whether anyone was in here first as he came face to face with Silver, with Leo and Ramer behind him sitting on their beds. Their conversation ceased as they saw all the red that stained him. Bloodraven simply said 2 words.

"It's ketchup."


	8. Dreams: Part 1

**AN/AC:**

 **K: Hey guys B created this miny- wait, minney- no that's not it, minie? Ummm how do you spell it again?**

 **B:It's mini**

 **K: Yeah. Mini, thanks. Mini series while I write the main series.**

 **R: That is why it takes us so long to post the chapter. We / I need to fix K's mistakes.**

 **S: Well nevermind let's just START THE CHAPTER.**

 **K: That was too overenthusiastic...**

 _Italic = Weapons and sounds_

' _Italic' = thoughts_

Normal = what's happening and actions

 **Bold = Flashbacks and A/Ns**

(Bloodraven POV)

"Urgh, my back is killing me!" complained Silver as the rest of the team plopped onto their respective beds. They had just gotten back from combat class, and were extremely tired from a lack of coffee. Apparently, despite the thousands of lien being funded towards coffee, they had run out due to a lack of coffee beans. All the remaining coffee was being hoarded by small groups of people, who have been reacting incredibly hostile to anybody that tried to get their coffee. Headmaster Ozpin had called it a great tragedy. Bloodraven agreed.

Exhaling tiredly, Bloodraven crawled into the soft, comforting embrace of his bed and rolled himself in his blanket.

"Well then, as leader of team SKRB, I order you all to sleep. Now, goodnight." said Silver as he fell asleep the next second. Bloodraven liked that idea. And so, with a flick of his wrist, the lights turned off and darkness engulfed the room.

 _Snore_

 _Snore_

 _Snore_

 _Snore_

Bloodraven groaned as he tried to shut out the snoring of his teammates. Covering his head with the pillow, he blocked the annoying sound out. Cracking a small smile, his eyes closed and he drifted off to slee-

 _SNOOOOORE_

Sighing in annoyance, he grabbed his pillow and blanket as he exited the room. Walking over to team MHGY's door, he rapped his fist against it. Moments later, a tired Mandeline opened the door. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned timidly before she registered who was standing at the door.

"Ah! Hi Birdy!" she greeted, a cheerful smile that didn't reach her eyes. Noticing the pillow and blanket in his hands, she stroked her imaginary beard as she guessed the reason why he was there. "Let me guess. Snoring?" she asked. Bloodraven sighed tiredly as he nodded. Mandeline smiled sheepishly. "Well, we are having the same problem as well. Glacier snores as loud as that anti-materiel rifle we once saw back when we were still Ghouls."

"Also, Yoshi is really cold. Apparently, when Glacier snores, he expels cold air that keeps the room cold, so Yoshi keeps shivering and his teeth keep chattering. It is kinda loud." she said as Bloodraven peeked his head in.

True enough, Yoshiaki was cold...and covered by about 8 layers of blankets.

Bloodraven sighed in understanding. Affectionately ruffling her already messy hair, he bid her goodnight as he wandered the halls, pillow in hand and blanket draped around him like a cloak. Eventually, he found an empty classroom. A nice, dark, quiet classroom. Setting the blanket down on the floor, he sighed in relief. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a loud bang shook him awake. Looking around he saw a cage on the stage.

'Right, this is Professor Port's classroom...Which means that there is a Grimm in there...Damn." thought Bloodraven as he exited the classroom with his pillow and blanket.

Eventually, his search led him to the courtyard.

Inhaling a breath of fresh air, he walked over to a tree and sat down. Leaning against the trunk, he propped the pillow behind his head and closed his eyes. The silent wind blew, washing over him. Bloodraven smiled. It had been awhile since he had last slept outside. He wondered why he didn't do this more often. And then he was reminded why he preferred the indoors as a bird decided to poop on him. Opening his eyes, they glowed an eerie red as his hair turned darker than the night sky. Snapping his fingers, the offending bird found itself impaled by too many spikes to count. Deactivating his semblance, he sighed as he got up and dragged his tired body inside the building.

Wiping the poop off of him with a convenient handkerchief he found on the ground, he made his way towards the cafeteria. Opening the doors, he was immediately assaulted by the smell of leftover food. Walking towards a table, he set the blanket on it as he climbed atop. Keeping his eyes open, he looked around the room, searching for any potential disturbances so that he may stab it with a shadowsword. Luckily, he found nothing that could disturb him. And so, he lay down on the blanket-draped table and closed his eyes.

When he next opened them, he found himself in a whole different place. He was in a trench of some sort, with explosions and death all around him. Looking to his left, he saw a person, clad in a trenchcoat and donning a gasmask. The person was just one of many as he continued to glance around himself. Finally, he examined himself. He was also wearing the same attire as the rest of the soldiers around him, and in his hands was a rifle, a bayonet attached to it. Looking up, he saw that the red sky was covered with smoke, and artillery shells flew high above them. Peeking over the trench, he saw that on the other side was a terrain full of barbed wire, bodies and craters left by artillery.

The person next to him nudged his shoulder. Bloodraven looked at him. The masked man pointed towards another person. Shifting his gaze towards him, Bloodraven saw that the new man was wearing an ornate black overcoat, an officer's cap and a gasmask. In his hands were a sword and a pistol. The man glanced at the assembled troops before him, before he pointed the blade of his sword towards the enemies on the other side of the battlefield. "Charge! For the Emperor!" he yelled.

All at once, thousands of soldiers jumped out of the trenches and ran towards the enemy. Bloodraven was at the front, lasers flying everywhere. The man next to him died as a laser hit his neck, making him choke on blood as he fell to the ground. Bloodraven kept running, as did all the others. More lasers flew past him, and men died everywhere. Eventually, they reached the enemy trenches and jumped in. Spearing a man on his bayonet, Bloodraven twisted the blade out and fired a laser at a man who was about to kill a fellow soldier. The shot melted the man's head, and the soldier charged back into the battle. Turning around, Bloodraven dodged a blade from splitting his head open. Kicking the offender away, he stabbed an enemy that tried to sneak up on him and threw the body at a group of opponents. Turning his gaze back towards the downed man, he could see the fear in his eyes as he advanced. Raising the rifle up, he fired. Turning around, he saw an axe blade inches away from his head. He swerved left to dodge. Too late. The blade split his head in half, and Bloodraven died.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a small crowd of familiar faces in front of him. Teams RWBY, SKR and MHGY stood around him, looking down at him with concern or amusement adorning their faces.

"Well, looks like prince charming finally woke up." quipped Yang as a grin adorned her face.

"So...What were you dreaming about? You were muttering a few words like _For the Emperor!_ or something like that." Asked Weiss, an expression of curiosity adorning her face.

The group stared at the silent Bloodraven for awhile, before he finally spoke.

"I dreamt of Heaven."

 **AN/AC:**

 **K: You have a strange type of heaven.**

 **B: BLOODFORTHEBLOODGODSKULLSFORTHESKULLTHRONE! (Pulls out chainsword and points it at S, K and R)**

 **S,K,R: ...scary…**

 **B: (Maniacal laugh) I LIKE KRIEG! LIFE THERE IS FUN! IT'S FILLED WITH RADIATION AND STUFF THAT WANTS TO KILL YOU! THE PEOPLE THERE ARE NICE AS WELL! THEY SHOOT HERETICS! It reminds me of fallout. BUT WITH 9000% MORE PURGING OF HERETICS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **K: …I can safely say that B has gone crazy…**

 **B: COMMISSARS ARE KIND PEOPLE THAT SHOOT YOU IF YOU DISOBEY!**


	9. Chapter 7: Royal

**AC:**

 **K: ok just me this time, sorry that we haven't been posting it's just that, right now, we simply have almost no time. I hope you'll forgive us.**

 _Italic = Weapons and sounds_

' _Italic' = thoughts_

Normal = what's happening and actions

 **Bold = Flashbacks and A/Ns**

(Ramer POV)

' _ **...It's time to head home.'**_ Ramer thought to himself as he stared up at the gargantuan military airship.

"HEY, OVER HERE!" a familiar, cheerful voice called Ramer and the rest of the team over. It was team RWBY's leader, Ruby. Ramer and the rest walked over to them.

"So, you are the team that shall be going with us, correct?" Leo asked in realization.

"Yep, it sure was a surprise when Ozpin called us." Ruby replied as she tilted her head slightly and giving an excited smile.

"In fact, we only got the call 2 days ago! Do you have any idea as to how hectic those days have been? Luckily, only Ruby and Yang were not properly equipped for the cold." Weiss complained.

"Well at least it wasn't any later, if not you really would be screwed." Silver smiled as he put his hands behind his head.

"The ship is landing. It would be in our best interest to board it." Bloodraven advised the group to get on.

-On The Ship-

"WOW…" Everyone, except Bloodraven and Weiss, dropped their jaw in awe by the sheer size of the ship.

"Welcome aboard…" the Group turned to find a middle aged man with a white overcoat, over a grey vest, and black shirt with a red tie. it was James Ironwood.

"...As you already know, I'm James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian military. We will bring you to the north of Mistral, after which you shall travel on foot for 2 days to reach the councillor's mansion, as that area is restricted air space. Clear?" General Ironwood asked the teenagers.

"...Crystal." Silver agreed in a joking fashion, while the other nodded.

"Alright. Anyway it's not too important right now, so for now enjoy your stay, I'll have my assistant show you around." Ironwood gestured to a girl, that looked 16, with light blue hair, that in a low braided ponytail that was slung over her shoulder and her fringe covering the left half of her forehead with light purple eyes with slim and curved figure and somewhat 'normal' ...assets. she is also wearing the standard female Atlas military uniform and had no jewelry or a lot of makeup on, If one had to use 2 words to describe her it would be: divine beauty.

"Hello, I'm Lilla Angelika Hellblau, I'm Ironwoods temporary assistant, his actual assistant is in atlas dealing with his paperwork, hope we get along" She introduced herself with a cheerful and innocent voice that rivaled Ruby's and a smile brighter than the sun.

' _I kinda feel bad for the general's real assistant.'_ Ramer felt a bit of sympathy as he imagined the amount of paperwork that she or he had to go through. The image of a person sitting behind the desk almost drowning in paper came to mind. Oh, the horror.

"Well, come on! I'll show you around." Lilla spun around and started leading everyone through the ship.

(Weiss POV)

-After the tour-

"...And here are your rooms!" the optimistic Lilla pointed to the hall which was lined with doors, with each one labelled with their names. Weiss walked through the hall and found her room at the very end on the right side of the hall. She opened the door and found a completely light grey room, a grey bed with a white pillow, blanket and mattress, and a white desk and wardrobe. A small, circular window allowed a ray of sunlight to pour through and illuminate the darkened room. Looking to her left, she found a light switch and flicked it on. The slightly dim lights integrated into the ceiling immediately brightened.

"Well, if you need anything, look for me at the command bridge. Bye!" Lilla shouted out as she left to some other part of the huge ship.

Weiss explored the room a little bit and found that next to the wardrobe was a door connected to the adjacent room. ' _I wonder who's next to me?'_ Weiss wondered as she cautiously grabbed the handle. Twisting it open, she saw Bloodraven, his cloak draped on top of the bed, with his mask and _Blutsturm_ on the desk. Bloodraven himself was currently by the window, looking out to the city below. Turning around, his soulless gaze settled onto her. "Oh, Bloodraven. I had not expected for you to be assigned this room." she greeted.

Bloodraven bowed his head. "Miss Schnee, I see that you are my neighbour for the duration of this trip. What do you require of me?" he asked, his emotionless voice sending a shiver down her spine.

' _How could someone be like that? Even Winter isn't_ _ **that**_ _cold!'_ she thought as he continued to stare at her. Regaining her composure, she looked him in his soul-piercing eyes.

"I don't require anything, I was simply curious as to who was behind the door. And please, call me Weiss." she curtly replied.

"I see. Well, good day to you, Weiss." Bloodraven said before he went back to staring out the window.

Before she walked off, a thought came to her mind, which caused her to stop. ' _Have I met him before?'_ It was a thought that had plagued her mind ever since she first laid eyes on him. However, she never got the chance to ask, so now was her chance.

"Actually, I have something to ask you…Have we met before?"

Bloodraven froze for a moment, before he asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just feel like I have met you before." she replied, staring expectantly at the mysterious man, waiting for an answer. After what seemed like a minute, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps we have met, perhaps we have not. Who knows?" he replied.

Weiss was about to press for a more specific answer before the door burst open. Leo and Ruby stood there, staring at the two individuals in the room. "C'mon guys, the rest of us are going to explore. Want to tag along?" asked Leo.

(Krimsun POV)

Team SKRB and Team RWBY walked through the halls aimlessly as they looked for something to do. Before Ruby pointed something out that no-one thought of asking. "Umm… Leo why don't you use a gun?"

Leo looked around to find everyone looking at him with the same question in their eyes. Sighing he lead everyone to the target range and picked up 2 simple 1911, or M1911 pistols.

"this is why" dual wielding the pistols he aim the right pistol and shot.

 _*Boom*_

The gun exploded. The pieces were sent flying around the room, luckily none of the pieces hit anyone.

Before anyone could say anything Leo aimed and shot the second pistol. Everyone either hid behind something or cover their face with their arms.

…

…

It didn't explode. Peeking out of their cover they found that the gun in the left hand had been completely frozen solid with the slide cocked back.

"Why does that happen?" Ruby tilted and scratched her head.

"I don't know. If i knew, i would have solved it already." Leo shrugged as he smashed his left hand on the wall breaking the ice and placing the gun on the table. Walking out of the shooting range, Leo walked out and continued to roam the halls of the giant airship. Looking out one of the 300 windows of the airship, he stop to take in the view of forest below them only just realising they are still in Vale's territory.

Sighing at how long the trip was going to be, Krimsun headed back to his room. opening his door he walked up to his bag and pulled out a laptop. looking through he scanned his folders looking for a game.

launching the application he blankly stared at the loading screen as he looked at his surroundings….

Looking around his small white room Leo quickly stared at the blank ceiling before he heard.

"(whisper) Are we going the right way…" his sensitive ears picked up whispers up to 50 meters away. Looking around for the origin of the voice.

"(whisper) we should be i snuck onto an atlassian ship before…" The voice of the intruders sounded familiar, searching for a vent above his room he got ready to open it.

"(whisper) ok almost th-" Just when 1 of the intruders was over the vent he pulled it down causing them both to fall down to his room.

"Honey?, Yoshiaki?, what are you doing here?" Leo asked the pair as they looked each other.

"Well it's a long story…" Yoshiaki responded as he remembered the reason why he was on a highly armed, max security atlassian ship.

(Silver POV)

 _Growl_

Silver has hungry so hungry he could eat anything. but what he really wanted was a big juicy steak. he decided it was time to explore the kitchen. Hopping down the ladder through the hatch through a door on his way we heard a scream but then decided, ' _Ill help when i'm not hungry on of the others will take care of it'._

Up ladders, through more hatches, and up and down stairs. Silver couldn't find the kitchen

' _How hard is it to get a man some food around here.'_ thought silver as he frowned. Just as he thought that he opened one last final door and finally found the kitchen celebrating in joy silver panned around to find his room at the very end of the hall…

' _You have got to be kidding me.'_ thought silver as he saw all their rooms directly down the hallway beside the kitchen. As he entered he say cans upon cans of anything you could imagine boxes and a entire walk-in deep freezer that stored just meat.

he looked in through the glass window and saw stacks and stacks of meat and a giant box that said fresh frozen meat he laughed at the label that said _Caution:Killer Cargo_ but at the same time he wonded what it meant…

Silver opened the door feeling a fresh cold breeze go past it was nice for a minute but then it got cold he then noticed a label above the door _Caution:-80 Degrees_.

' _Man, what is with this place and all these warning labels?'_

He started to go into the freezer he saw jerky, chicken, and then pork but no steak he decided he have to go into the back into the deep freezer as he ventured deeper he realised just how cold it was and started to shiver.

 _Chatter chatter_

Went silvers teeth but then they stopped as silver noticed something strange in the back of the freezer. As he got closer he realised it was a human he went up close

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Silver shrieked aloud as the body spoke

"That's close enough silver" the body said…

It looked up at him but silver couldn't make out who it was as his body was covered by a wintery cloak and his eyebrows and hair and where white completely frozen.

Silver then thought ' How is he not freezing i've only been here about 5 minutes and i'm freezing and it looks like he must of been here for about 5 hours but it seems he's not cold at all'

 _Chatter Chatter_

Thinking that made silver remember how cold he was…

"Who are you silver said" in a serious but puzzled voice

"Don't tell me don't remember your old friend silver…" responded the body

Silver stayed quiet staring at the figure

"Come on silver it's me Glacier"

(Glaciers POV)

"Such a good friend you only left on your mission a few hours ago and you've already forgotten your friends"

"Well i wasn't expecting someone that wasn't assigned to this mission to be hiding in the freezer"

"Well Mandeline wouldn't stop attempting to stab me either in my sleep or just in general"

"So you somehow infiltrated a highly armed and max security ship and hid in the freezer just to get away from Mandeline? Damn she must be hard to live with"

"Yeah she is ,So i thought me and her going on a mission to wherever this is going might help her understand i am a person not for stabbing" Glacier said as he frowned

"What do you mean Mandeline"

"it's hard to explain so i'll just show you!"

Glacier then followed to Shape some of the ice stuck on the freezer floor and shaped it into a crowbar" He then walked across to the create and smashed the crowbar into it the wooden crate then slip in half revealing a big block of ice.

"You are insane, you know that?"

"Yep." Glacier cheerily replied.

"ok let me change my earlier statement you came onto a heavily armed ship on max security with a giant box that has Mandeline in it Frozen solid"

"Basicly"

"I think it's time you thawed her out…"

"Yeah was just about to."

Glacier touched the ice and it instantly melted

(Mandeline's POV)

 _Hissss_

"WE ARE NOT INFILTRATING AN ATLESIAN MILITARY SHIP TO HELP OUT MY SENPAI'S TEAM! THEY ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HANDLING THINGS THEMSELVES, YOU MORON!" yelled Mandeline, rage burning behind her eyes.

"Oh, and hello Silver. Shouldn't you be on your ship by now?" she asked softly as she noticed the other person in the room.

"We _are_ on the ship..." deadpanned Silver.

Mandeline shifted her icy gaze back towards Glacier.

(Krimsun POV)

"Wait...so let me get this straight..." Leo drawled out as he massaged his head in an attempt to relieve himself of his imminent headache.

"Glacier froze Mandeline and hid in a meat freezer, thus causing Yoshiaki and Honey to follow after them in the vents, which made you guys sneak onto this airship, just so you could know what was going on…" Leo said his headache growing even more painful with every second he tried to understand the sheer idiocy behind their plan.

"...I don't know whether to call you stealthy or insane..." Leo exclaimed with a sigh. Ironwood had asked- *Coughcoughforcedcoughcough* -Leo to help him interrogate team MHGY, as canine-type and feline-type faunus have a good sense of hearing to the point that they could even listen to the heart beat if they are close enough.

"Ok, thats enough. You're free to go. Just...don't do this again." As they finished their interrogation Ironwood ushered everyone one out of the almost bare white room, with a grey, metal table in the middle.

Exiting the room, to the monotone grey hallway they met Lilla again who showed them to their rooms, the rest of the gang met in the officer area.

"Anyway, are you all aware that we are going to one of the coldest places on Remnant?" Silver asked the teams.

"Me and Glace come from a cold region to begin with..." Honey stopped and shifted her gaze to Yoshiaki.

"I like the cold anyway. I've been with Mandeline for who knows how long and I've gotten accustomed to the cold." he said, smiling affectionately at Mandeline.

"I come from Atlas, so I already had winter gear." Mandeline smiled with pride and raised her chin up, showing a sign of boasting, until…

"Mandeline, we are climbing up a potentially subzero mountain, we may require thicker inner wear then we need in Atlas" Bloodraven, Mandeline's adoptive brother, pointed out the surprisingly obvious fact that she had seemed to have not factored in, due to Glacier dragging her along, as her face was as bright as her red strand of hair due to embarrassment.

"W-Well i'll just borrow someone else's." Mandeline

Turned and look around, however unfortunately for her everyone collective thoughts were voiced out in the form of Glacier, who had been watching her and she glared at him, irritated. "What are you looking at?' she snarled.

"Aren't you pretty flat compared to the other girls here?" Glacier asked, mocking her knowing that she'd get angry.

' _Ohh, this is gonna get bad. Glacier you idiot...'_

Mandeline was red with anger as Leo thought he saw dark storm clouds surrounding her. "STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FREAKING CHEST YOU TWAT! I HAVE SOMETHING AT LEAST! GOD, WHY DON'T I INSULT YOUR D*** SIZE THEN!? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT!? HUH YOU PENGUIN FACE!" she shouted.

She sprinted at Glacier, rammed him and watched as he fell to the ground. She kicked him in the nuts and stomped brutally on his head, her steel-heeled boots digging into the back of his head, slowly pressing down mercilessly as a bloodthirsty grin threatened to split her face in half.

"Guys! Calm down! Remember, we are in a military ship! People are working!" Leo hushed everyone and made them look around. There were low and high ranking officers looking this way. Obviously irritated at the noise being wrought.

Mandeline took her boot off Glacier and he stood up, groaning and rubbing his sore parts. She started ignoring him, folding her arms across her chest and turning her head away so she didn't have to look at him.

After everyone apologised they left and headed for the break room.

After everyone settled on the black sofa Leo continued. "Anyway, even if you don't like it, Mandeline it's the truth the only other person I could think off is…" Leo paused and turned to face a certain overly proud heiress.

Everyone turned to her direction slowly looking down words, which caused her to blush,"I-I'm not that flat besides…!" Leo saw the Weiss had revealed a hurt and betrayed expression as, much to her displeasure, Ruby had a bigger bust size.

* _Thud* *Ding*_

Weiss collapsed on her knees, bowed her head and started crying.

Mandeline watched her, a grin spreading on her face. She knew Weiss's pain and yet she still enjoyed watching her suffer.

"Mandeline." Yoshiaki said simply, touching her elbow lightly and egging her to go comfort Weiss.

"Don't worry Weiss. I feel your pain." she said, patting Weiss on the head like Bloodraven does when he's in a brotherly mood.

They all stood there for awhile before getting over it and preparing for the hiking trip ahead.

(? POV)

"Well you seen him, what do you think?" Ironwood asked the girl in the shadows.

"Hmmm, he didn't talk much and he is not the most handsome guy i've seen, but i think he is hiding something, which is very interesting." The girl thought about the 'prince of mistral' as if judging him, "Hmmm…, ok i've made up my mind, i want to make him mine." The girl smiled as she started thinking about what to do with the boy.

(Silver POV)

-2 days later-

Arriving on the landing platform of the artistic city of north mistral. The 3 teams got off and started their 2 day hike up the frozen mountain, breathing a white mist as they surveyed the surrounding trees and grass, that were covered in snow.

"Everyone has all their equipment, Right" Ramer asked however it wasn't the usual Ramer, something was different in his voice.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"Affirmative."

"Yeah but…" Silver nodded in conformation but… "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SO LITTLE CLOTHING" Silver shouted in surprise as he pointed to Leo.

Leo was wearing a red and orange hoodie and a pair of thick jeans with his normal combat gear on top. "Oh didn't i tell you, the cold doesn't bother me to much and if you think I'm wearing too little look at Glace." Leo turned and pointed to his icy friend to find that he was only wearing a light-cyan t-shirt with a pair of torn jeans and leather boots while carrying his white winter cloak on his shoulder.

"What the problem?" Glacier responded confused as he looked back down from the sky.

…

"I swear of this team is filled with weirdos..." Silver whispered to himself. as he sighed making a white cloud as big as a balloon.

"HEY SILVER STOP TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF" Leo shouted back at Silvers comment. ' _Dammit i forgot he was a faunus'_ Silver sweared in his head. Looking around he thought of something to get his revenge.

'Hey Mandeline, it looks like you haven't even changed your clothes. What? are you that unhygienic?'' Glacier mocked.

Mandeline rolled her eyes. 'I'm wearing different clothes you sniveling boy. I'm wearing thicker socks, gloves and a trench coat that had soft stuff inside that keeps me warmer. Anyway, I don't care about the cold. If I get cold I can just cut myself and create blood amour, after all blood is warm,' she said grinning. 'Right Birdy? Blood is warm right?' she asked.

Bloodraven gave no response and just stared at her.

'I take that as a yes!' she said.

Crouching down, Silver gathered snow and compressed it into ball.

Smiling Silver drew his arm back and threw the snowball.

(Ruby POV)

As she was walking up with the rest she saw a snowball fly past her and was about to hit Leo in the back of the head but a sudden gust pushed the snowball to the side and hit…

Ramer

It had hit Ramer, who was in front of Leo, in the back of the head and he was not happy about it. turning around snow suddenly floating and compressing itself into balls. However Ruby realized, Ramer didn't know who did it.

"Uh oh" seconds later Ramer indiscriminately launched the hundreds upon hundreds of snowballs at EVERYONE. Fortunately everyone noticed and dodged the barrage of snowballs.

"Hey, Ramer sto-" Leo tried to stop Ramer but was unfortunately hit in the face and was blown back.

"Fine. if that how you make to play, then…" Leo smiled evilly as he formed a snowball out of the water vapour in the air. throwing the snowball. it flew straight and true as it crashed into its target; Ramer's face… well it should have. it turned out that Ramer snapped out of it and dodged at the last second. hitting Glacier instead.

"Why you!" the veins in Glaciers forehead started showing as he stood up and formed a snowball.

"TAKE THAT"

Glacier launched the snowball so fast it split up due to air resistance, hitting multiple people. before anyone noticed, everyone was throwing snowballs at each other, resulting in a giant snowball fight, even Mandeline and Bloodraven was joining the fun. They continued for a few hours and finally collapsed due to exhaustion.

* _Pant Pant Pant*_

"You know we just wasted 1 day doing nothing but throw snowballs at each other, even though we are only a quarter way there" Ramer being the voice of reason spoke out while staring at the orange sky.

"We'll be fine, i mean we already 2 days early." Silver lazily replied as he slowly got up from the comfy white bed of snow.

"Hey can someone help me up, I'm to tired to stand." Yang complained as she raised her arm up.

 _*Growl*_

"Sorry (Blush)" Ruby apologised as she cover her stomach area with her arms, a universal symbol for hunger.

"Hehehe, I'll make something quick so just sit there and wait... Silver can you help me clear a campsite and set up the fire and tents." Leo offered Ruby and Ordered Silver with completely different attitudes and tones.

"Why me, and also sexism" Silver complained as he slowly got up to do what he was asked to do.

"Well you started it so this is your punishment, and also most of the girls are hungry and tired" Leo explained to his leader in a tone which questioned who was really in charge.

"fine fine" Silver grumbled and reluctantly started setting up.

Everyone laughed at the Silver's misfortune as they laid there in wait for sustenance

While Silver was setting up the site Leo gathered a bunch of dry wood and set it a light with his semblance. Pulling out a pot, a pan, a kitchen knife and a chopping board Leo got to work. after Leo had finished cutting up his ingredients he started heating up the pan and a pot of water.

The aroma of bacon filled the campsite, even Yang, who said she needed help getting up, rose from the ground impatiently waiting for their food. When Ruby walked over and looked in the pot she could not help but growl and drool from the smell of salty bacon and sweet pumpkin.

ladling the contents into a bowl, Leo passed it to the famished Ruby, "Try it, it may not look like much but the taste is guaranteed" Leo urged Ruby to try it. nodding Ruby stuck a spoon into the bowl to bring out a spoonful of smooth and rich pumpkin soup with bits of crispy bacon floating inside and crispy croutons seasoned with sesame.

As soon as the creamy concoction touched her tongue an explosion of flavor and varieties texture made her lose all strength in her knees. Sighing in bliss Ruby collapsed on to the pure white carpet of snow and let the warmth of the dish creep into her body, as Ruby sat there everyone was lining up to have their portion of the rich and sweet soup.

Everyone marveled at the quality of their meal.

"Wow this is great!." Honey exclaimed as the warmth of the soup, warmed her body from head to toe.

"This is 5-star restaurant quality!" Glacier complimented the chef

"This is even better than the chefs back home!"

"Sorry mom, but this is better than your soup"

"It's pumpkin… BUT WHATEVER IT'S FOOD!' she said wolfing the meal down.

As everyone polished off the last of the soup, they began setting up the tents. Ruby stared at Le- no Krimsun as he was cleaning the dishes and thought,

' _Maybe i really do like him'_

And blushed at the thought.

(Ramer POV)

Ramer opened his eyes as he slowly and painfully lifted himself out of his sleep bag. The exhaustion of the snowball fight had finally gotten to him. Ramer exited the tent looking like a zombie, the others were in similar situations. Excluding…

"Hey Glacier, how are you not tired" Ramer wondered as he rested up against a fallen tree to keep him upright. Glacier, how had been attempting to cook something but ended up turning into a disgusting burnt mess, turned to face the tired, half dead esper replied.

"Oh, like this" standing up, ice formed on his feet and, as If by magic he started floating.

"I was saving energy by making "hover" boots because i can create any amount and shape of ice and control it freely…" Glacier paused for a moment then realised...

".. Wait... can't I just float everyone there on a giant platform." everyone looked at Glacier dumbfounded before…

*Facepalm*

They all face palmed in unison as they all murmured, "We're dumber than Glacier..."

"Hey, what the hell does that mean!" Glacier yelled at the group of laughing teenagers. Grumbling, Glacier got to work. After 5 minutes of concentration and boredom, he finally managed to form a platform that looked similar to hexagon with multiple stair cases coming out of it. It was about 20m long, 20m wide and was as thick as a car.

"Welcome aboard Air Glacier, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff!" Glacier said proudly

"There are no seatbelts you idiot! Maybe we aren't as dumb as Glacier after all." Silver mocked as the giant ice structure floated up and started moving towards its destination.

"I will drop you..." Glacier responded while staring at Silver with soul piercing eyes. Small holes in the ice started forming around Silver.

"It's Ok! You're the boss! Please don't drop me!" Silver frantically yelled as he balanced on the 5 cm wide plank of ice. Glacier kept staring for a moment, until he let out an explosive sigh. Snapping his fingers, the ice reformed as Silver slumped down in defeat.

Ramer saw that Weiss and Leo were looking about, the expressions on their faces that of a worried parent. "What is it you two?" Ramer asked as they looked around the icy platform, and the surrounding forest.

Leo scratched his head as he asked Ramer and the rest of the teams. "Anyone know where Bloodraven went?"

(4 hours ago)

(Bloodraven POV)

Leaning against a tree, Bloodraven looked up towards the dark sky. The shattered moon shone brightly against the black sky as he stepped into the shadows. Melting into the darkness, he reformed atop the treetops, kneeling on the branch of the highest tree he could find. Slowly rising, he grabbed onto a nearby branch to steady himself as he scanned the region. Within mere seconds, he found what he was looking for: a rather large mansion atop a mountain.

Closing his eyes, he let go of the branch, leaned back and fell.

Black smoke wisped off of his body as it started to flake apart as he hit the ground and exploded into a small mist of dark smoke, red electricity crackling wherever the smoke went before they faded from existence. Miles away, tendrils of shadows ruptured from the ground in front of the mansion, and interlaced with each other. Thousands of transparent tendrils interlocked, and eventually, a transparent body formed. Bloodraven opened his yet-to-exist eyes. Willing himself to solidify, colour soon returned to his body as he walked towards the door.

Waiting for his fingers to become solid once more, he looked around. The place hadn't changed much since he was last here. Shaking his head, he ripped off the solid grey scarf that hung around his neck _. 'When Ramer said it was going to be cold, I thought he meant the sub-zero temperatures of the Mistralian Alps, not the pleasant 4 degrees celsius of Mistral's smallest mountain.'_ he thought as he knocked on the door with his now solidified hand.

Many moments passed since he knocked. Eyebrows creasing, he knocked harder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Have some patience, will you?!" yelled the inhabitant of the mansion. Bloodraven glanced at the clock on his HUD. The clock read 04:18. Shifting his gaze, the door opened and the glaring bright lights made his eyes ache, before _Krieg_ filtered the brightness through the mask to more manageable levels. In front of the door stood a very familiar face. The look of recognition and shock on the Mistralian Councillor as he stared at the Spectre quickly changed into a grin. "Bloodraven! What a pleasant surprise!" he greeted as Bloodraven waved. "As silent as ever! What brings you to my not so humble abode?" he chuckled out. Delving a hand into a pocket, Bloodraven whipped out a letter. Handing it to the Councillor, he watched as the older man sliced the seal and took the note out. Eyes skimming over the words, he glanced up at the assassin. "Ah, so that is why you are here. Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in!" he ordered as he turned on his heels and power-walked in. Bloodraven followed suite, hands clasped behind his back as he strolled in. The door slammed shut behind them as the two old friends got reacquainted with one another.

(Present)

(Weiss POV)

After what seemed like ages, they finally reached the mansion. It was certainly a grand structure, with intricate decorations adorning the house and marvelous statues of heroes standing guard over what look like a garden to her left. They still had no idea where Bloodraven was however. ' _What happened to him?'_ she wondered, dread filling her heart as she thought of the worst case scenarios. Shaking her head to dispel such horrible things that plagued her mind, she reassured herself. ' _I'm sure he'll be fine! I mean, it's Bloodraven! He can't possibly be dead.'_

They eventually reached the door just as she finished her train of thought. The massive doors were quite the sight to behold, engraved with gold pictures of huntsmen and huntresses standing triumphantly over hundreds of Grimm.

Ramer walked forwards, the art before him ignored as easily as a mundane wall. Knocking on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called out. Opening the door, they stepped into the home of the Councillor and marvelled at the sight. Paintings, statues, suits of armour and the like decorated the room. The walls were a creamy white that stretched high up, holding the roof above them. A gold chandelier dangled in the middle of the room, hanging from stained glass pictures of Oum himself. Below that, seated at a small table and enjoying a cup of tea was the Councillor and…

Weiss blinked in confusion, before her eyes widened. Sitting at the table with his back facing them, was Bloodraven, a cup of tea in his hand and his mask resting on the table. Without even looking back, he sipped, swallowed, and calmly greeted them. "I have been waiting here for approximately 5 hours." Turning his head to the side so that he could see them from the corner of his mysterious red eyes, he continued. "You are late... _sip_ …"

Snapping out of her shock, Weiss wiped her incredulous expression off of her face as she _calmly_ asked the 1 question on all of their minds. "HOW IN OUM'S NAME DID YOU GET HERE THAT FAST!?" she yelled out, disregarding her normally strict persona.

Taking another sip of his tea, Bloodraven locked eyes with her as he turned around in his seat. Weiss froze as the red orbs stared back at her. Those wonderful red orbs that entranced her, drawing her in like moths to a flame. She almost didn't hear him say "Teleportation... _sip_."

…

Silence enveloped the room, and it was not until the councillor greeted them, that speech resumed. Snapping out of her daze, Weiss concentrated on the conversation.

"Pleasant to see you once more, Ramer." The councillor greeted with a friendly smile gracing his lips.

Ramer stood there quietly, before finally opening his mouth to utter words that would shake the world as they knew it.

"Nice to see you again-" He sighed out.

"-Dear Brother…"

-End of Chapter 7-


	10. Chapter 8: Pain In The Ass

**AC:**

 **K: ...**

 **S, R, B, M and G: Well, go on.**

 **K: Ok, ok fine! So hey everyone I am so sorry about being on hiatus for so long but I honestly had no idea what to write because of how season 3 ended.**

 **B: No excuses K! Even if you had writer's block, that doesn't mean you can take almost an entire bloody YEAR off!**

 **K: (mumbles)**

 **Everyone else: Louder...**

 **K: I'm sorry!**

 **Everyone Else: LOUDER...**

 **K: I'm Sorry!**

 **Everyone Else: LOUDER!**

 **K: I'M SORRY! :'(**

 **R: That's better.**

 **B: Now kneel and kiss my shoe.**

 **K: ...no**

 **S: Anyway! Now that everyone knows we are indeed not dead yet, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **M &B: Hey S, can we...(whisper)...**

 **K: Did I just hear torture…?**

 **M &B: No...You heard nothing. (B Pulls out a book called '1001 way to torture someone without killing them') And we shall ensure that you no longer hear ANYTHING...**

 **K: I should run shouldn't I?**

 **Everyone Else: Yep.**

 **K: Jaa ne! [Translation] See ya! (Dashes off)**

 **M &B: COME BACK HERE YOU DUNCE!**

 _Italic = Weapons, Sounds, words with importance_

' _Italic' = thoughts_

Normal = what's happening and actions

 **Bold = Flashbacks and A/Ns**

 _ **Bold italic = Quote/ Catchphrase**_

(Ramer POV)

"Nice to see you again-"

"-Dear Brother..."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"EHHHHHHHH?"

"DO I SMELL CUPCAKES?!"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT RELATED"

(Random guy's POV)

"We interrupt your program to bring you trees!" The image of a dead tree invaded his TV as Bob sighed. Patiently, he waited for the useless interruption to stop.

"As you can see, the tree is withered due to the subzero temperatures of the Atlesian wilderness and is blanketed in pristine, crystalline snowflakes. Its natural ebony bark is highlighted by the-"

"EHHHHHHHH?!" A loud screech echoed throughout the frozen valley, carrying enough power to knock the snow off the tree. For many years to come, people would believe this sound to have come from the mythical Siren Grimm, never seen, only heard.

Coming out from under the table he had hidden under during that traumatizing sound, he looked around and landed his gaze back to the screen.

"Oh...The snow fell."

*Program ended*

(Ramer POV)

"W-Wait, Ramer you're a-a-a PRINCE!?" Leo stuttered as they all stared at their comrade as if he were their worst nightmare.

"Well yeah, to put it simply." Ramer nonchalantly replied as most of them paled, with Glacier promptly deciding that the floor was comfy as he passed out. Bloodraven continued to sip his beverage as he walked over and prodded at the ice-themed acquaintance with his foot.

"Didn't you guys know? I thought that Silver would have already told you about this." As Ramer let on, the group turned their heads to SKRB's 'idiotic' leader, who was slowly creeping away, hoping no one would see him. Turning around, he looked at the group contemplated before chuckling awkwardly and proceeding to wither under their murderous gazes.

*Sigh*

"So, dear brother, why did you call us here," questioned Ramer with obvious aggression as he remembered the grueling memories of his brother antics. 'Oh, the horror. I will never look at carrots the same way ever again.' The very memory caused him to shudder in fright.

"Well, half of the reason was because I wanted my cute little brother to come back since he ran away~" His brother replied in a harmonic tone as he prodded at Ramer's cheek. Slapping away the hand, Ramer grimaced as he recalled the memory of him jumping from the manor window down onto the cold, hard pavement, inches away from the pile of snow he had prepared beforehand to comfort his landing. He still felt phantom pains every time he thought of that. It was a wonder that the guards never noticed the river of blood his nose continuously poured out as he made his way to the bicycle he had hidden away.

"The other half was to give my little brother a message…" Counselor Thyst became more serious, causing Ramer to flinch and gulp in fear. Suspension filled the air, and Ramer's mind went blank with horror...The councilor let the words no one, not even Ramer, would have expected.

"You…Have a fiancée~" Ramer's brother changed back to his teasing tone when he informed Ramer.

The admission of that fact shocked everyone, to the point that even Bloodraven had raised an eyebrow. The cogs in Ramer's head slowed to a halt as he spoke out, stuttering.

"Wait...Please tell me that I misheard you when you said I had a fiancée…?" he asked, desperation seeping into his voice.

"Well, you have one." Ramer's brother nonchalantly answered his question as if it were a common fact.

…

Silence filled the room as the group found the situation too awkward to comprehend, that until…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Ramer screamed at the top of his lungs. Furious and absolutely enraged, he slammed his hands on the table.

"SO FIRST YOU DRAG ME ALL THE WAY BACK HOME, AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING ME MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WITHOUT CONSULTING ME OR ASKING ME?! GODDAMMIT YOU WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!? EVEN WHEN WE WERE BLOODY KIDS YOU ALWAYS DID THINGS EVEN IF I DIDN'T WANT TO BLOODY DO IT!" Ramer snapped, the years of constant irritation finally breaking through.

"Oh, really now? Name one scenario where that happened~" The older Thyst challenged Ramer, apathetic towards his brother's wrath.

"Well, where should I start?! There was the time you threw me off the balcony with a rope made of bed sheets calling it proto-bungee jumping in which the rope untied itself and I went crashing down the ENTIRE DAMNED MOUNTAIN! And then there was the time you dumped me into a pool of boiling water filled with salt and soap saying that it was a Pseudo-hot spring, and let's not forget when you shoved carrots-

"Okay, okay, I get it, sheesh, I'm sorry, just PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE CARROTS!" Ramer brother frantically apologized to Ramer, sucking up his pride to ensure that no one would know of that horrid day ever again.

" *Ahem* Anyway, you might say otherwise once you see who it is~" Composing himself once again, the Councillor clapped, instructing the servants to open the hardwood double doors. Light poured through, blinding their eyes, which caused them squint and ignore Silver as he screeched "My eyes! They BURN!". After what seemed like an eternity, the light faded to reveal…

"Lilia?!" He shouted at the familiar attendant, going wide-eyed as everyone stared at her. Unlike on the ship, she was wearing a very...poofy formal dress that was as white as the snow outside. A multitude of accessories such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings and various other types of expensive jewelry adorned her form.

'Wow...She's...pretty damn beautiful.' Blushing, Ramer turned his head to hide his reddening cheeks, even as his eyes strayed back to her. He could not believe what he was thinking, after 16 long years he never fell in love, but now he can't tear his eyes from someone who he met only a few hours ago. 'Curse you teenage hormones! You screw up my beautiful logic!' A small part of his brain screamed, even as the rest went to work committing every detail of the young woman to memory.

Once his brain rebooted, Ramer smiled nervously. "S-So why are you here?" Ramer snapped out of it and asked, slightly shaken. Lilia's response was to smile gently, forcing his heart to skip a beat.

"Why would I not be? After all, I wanted to see my soon-to-be husband." Everyone stared at her blankly, unable to comprehend the situation at hand. Soon Ramer turned to his brother's desk and placed his hands on the table. If one looked closely, they could see death standing behind him, ready to re-oh wait, no, that was Bloodraven peeking over his shoulder.

"Explain...now..." he gritted out as he glared daggers at the target of his animosity. Ramer's brother grinned, used to him doing this, and answered.

"She is the daughter of the councillor of Atlas. This arrangement was to secure a bond between them and Mistral~(Whispering) actually it's because she fell in love with you at first sight at some ceremony after looking at you, from halfway across the hall, but she was too late to ask you so she asked her father, who is the type of man who dotes on his daughter, and he 'happily' agreed." He added the last part loud enough so the group could hear him but soft enough so that Lilla didn't notice.

Ramer, and everyone else faced-palmed. Bloodraven sighed and downed the rest of his drink, a slight frown on his face as he left to find more. "The tea is in the cupboard to the very left! Sugar is next to it!" called out the Councillor as Bloodraven turned around the corner.

Ramer frowned. Despite being rather...cheerful...His brother wasn't normally this comfortable with strangers wandering around the manor. 'Either he really bonded with Bloodraven during the short time he was here…' Ramer's frown deepened. '...Or they were already well acquainted with each other before this.' Before he could muse any further, Leo spoke out from the back of the group.

"There is something else isn't there." At this, everyone perked up and tension filled the room.

"Whatever do you mean?" Councillor Thyst asked, the ever-present smile not fading even a bit.

"I mean there is something else you want us to do, isn't there." Leo glared, his faunus instincts kicking in. The silence was ever present as they all stared at the councilor, who had kept quiet for the duration of the moment after Leo accused him, he hid his mouth with his hands in a pondering fashion, but his eyebrows were obviously frowned his eyes were still slits.

...

Seconds, that felt like minutes, passed before the Councillor failed to keep his poker face revealing a smile behind his hands and opened his eyes, revealing dark purple eyes that looked like they have seen hell itself.

"How did you know." he continued his creepy smirk letting his, long, blond and black hair flow as he stood up and turned around facing the windows that were behind him.

"Why would a councilor, a person who is trusted to make decisions for the benefit of the council, call his brother, who was basically on the other side of Remnant, to come to him just to tell him he had a fiancee." Leo stared at him, waiting for his reply, and question. He was once again met with a smirk.

"Ramer, you have made very good friends... Yes, there is another reason why I called you all" He whispered the former to himself and attempted the latter to the gang.

'What is it?" Mandeline asked, eyes squinting into a glare.

He kept quiet for a few moments brother breaking the news.

"2 weeks ago, someone, or rather something, attacked our reactor and damaged the dust crystal." He said as he threw a piece of lightning dust behind him and it landed on the table along with pictures of claw marks on pipes, crates, and walls.

"I would have sent the police or Professional huntsmen but because there is meeting of the nobles of mistral coming up, they are busy managing the safety of the city and its routes." he sighed as he set a file on the table that was about the recent attacks of the white fang, including bombings, theft, hostage bribery and assault, along with the normal report on Grimm attacks.

"So instead, I called the person I could trust the most in terms of dirty jobs like this. Which led to me calling all of you at the same time." that statement confused the group, but he carried on.

"And the reason I called 2 teams is because as I mentioned before there is a meeting of the nobles coming soon and though I may have the police and military watching the the event…" he paused to take a breath and recollect his thoughts.

"...I wanted a backup group just in case something goes south, and also the head of the schnee company asked me to call his daughter as I called my brother, so that led me to call team RWBY." finally after he finished his explanation everyone exhaled, relieving themselves of the thick atmosphere full of tension.

Everyone except the pale white heiress which was as stiff as frozen snow.

...

(Bloodraven POV)

Bloodraven walked back to the room tea in hand and was about to enter when he heard shouting

"W-Why did you agree… n-no... WHY IS HE EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! WASN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A MEETING OF THE NOBLES OF MISTRAL!?" Bloodraven peeked in and found Weiss sobbing into her hands, tears cascading from her covered eyes as she shivered in anger and depression.

"The Schnee Dust Company stretches from Atlas all the way down to even the unpopulated regions of Remnant towards the south. Your father has a base here and is an invaluable asset to Mistral, who does not have the sheer manpower and technology to harvest large amounts of dust from its' mines. It is because of him that Mistral flourished into the city of 'magic' it is today. We are eternally in his debt." Counselor Thyst said without hesitation.

"I-I refuse to see that insulting excuse of a father again!" Weiss screamed as she darted out of the room and down the hallway, almost running into him. Bloodraven saw the tears that were left behind as she ran, causing him to feel a slight ache in his chest.

'Hm…? What is this feeling?' he asked himself as he prodded at his own torso. He wasn't injured, and Krieg had already performed a biological scan of his body by the time he had felt it. Glancing at the holographic screen his mask displayed in front of him, he found no poisons or toxins in his bloodstream. So why?

By the time he had pushed the thought to the back of his mind, he had noticed that he was already jogging after the heiress. Finding no need to stop a task he was already committing to, he followed the shining teardrops that glittered along the floor.

(Krimsun POV)

"Weiss, wait!" Leo watched as team RWBY ran out of the room one by one, chasing after Weiss. Turning around he stared at the Counselor as he began speaking again after that fiasco.

"Worry not. Although the mansion is rather large, Bloodraven should have already seen Weiss zooming past him. Fret not, for he knows this place well enough to find her. I swear he's like a bloodhound when he's on the hunt for something~" Counselor Thyst said as he stared at the door. Shaking his head with a mirthful smile, he turned to address the others. "Your orders are as followed. Search around the town and the reactor and find the cause of the attack, because the town has been on tight security for a while it won't be able to leave." Team SKR looked at him and each other brother nodding.

"How about us?" Honey spoke out in her usual upbeat voice which completely destroyed the intense atmosphere.

"Oh, you four shall… provide backup by performing a short-range reconnaissance around this area~" as the Counselor said this his expression went back to normal.

They nodded as they all started to leave the room as orderly as possible. Though they paused and turned to look at Ramer's brother again as he had not finished.

"Ah right, there is no need to tell Ravy the plan I told him while you guys were getting here and Ramy, be a dear, and show everyone their rooms~" Everyone in the room cringed at the words of Ramer's brother, which they swear is a pedophile or a homo.

Sighing Ramer nodded and lead everyone to their rooms.

(Weiss POV)

Weiss ran aimlessly, dashing through beautiful ballrooms, divine dining rooms, halls that glowed orange with the evening dusk, and staircases that seemed to spiral infinitely. She had no idea where she was but when she finally collapsed onto the polished marble floor, she cried soft tears, not because of the pain of smashing into the hard marble ground but because of the painful memories of her father's constant abuse, physical and mental.

Wiping away the tears, she rose back up. A pang of fear and loneliness ran through her as she glanced around the room, unsure of her location. She was in a circular room, with doors encompassing her vision as she spun around on her heel, frantically trying to see the way she came from. She collapsed on her knees as her composure broke, and sobbed until her tears ran dry. It was only after a few minutes, that she heard the soft clap of a shoe hitting the marble, that she looked up. She listened closer. Another footstep, coming from the room to her direct left. Standing, Weiss wiped her tears, regained her composure, and strode into the room. Looking around the expansive room, she found a rectangular ballroom, with golden curtains draping from the ceiling and pulled to the sides of the ornate windows that allowed the setting sun to shine into the room. At the other end of the hallway, a balcony looked out towards the land, the glass doors that framed it opened outward. The orange glare shone through the doors, bathing the walls and floor with an almost holy light. Enchanted by the sight, she took slow steps towards the door and pushed them open.

The chilly air stabbed into her, and she almost sighed as it reminded her of days past. Ignoring the freezing wind, she gazed towards the sun-glazed mountains of the Mistralian Alps. A slight smile came to her face. 'It reminds me of home…' The smile faded into a frown. '...Home…' It was then that she noticed a slight whistling sound, almost non-existent over the howling of the wind. Survival instincts kicked in as she leaped back, dodging the blade that cracked the floor of the balcony. The owner landed moments later, his feet barely making a sound in contrast to the blade he threw. Hand on the hilt, he ripped the buster sword out in a shower of debris. A familiar white mask adorned his head.

'White Fang!? Here?!' She thought even as more rappelled in through the windows. Glass showered the floor as boots crashed into the ground like meteors. Weiss counted 14 of them, each glaring at her with the intent to kill.

Her hand crept towards Myrtenaster.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The buster sword-wielding faunus growled out. The rest cocked their weapons, each ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I have aura. A few bullets won't do much against me." Weiss reasoned, her initial fear drowned out by the sheer confidence that she-

"Aura-piercing bullets." The one in charge stated, shattering any semblance of hope that Weiss had.

Aura-piercing weaponry and ammunition were incredibly expensive, with a single bullet costing thousands of lien to make. They were incredibly powerful too, with the ability to negate the shield aura makes around its user. That kind of technology had only been released a couple years ago, and even Atlas was unable to get more than a few hundred bullets made, not only that, only the most elite of elites in the Atlesian military can even TOUCH them, let alone use them. For every Fang operative here to have at least a single bullet was almost impossible...almost.

"Th-that's impossible!" she attempted to assure herself, her icy persona breaking.

The opposition could only smirk. "Well then, why don't you come find out?" one said, before pulling the trigger.

Weiss saw her life flashed before her eyes, from the abusive childhood, all the way up to now. 'I'm sorry everyone.' she thought as her eyes closed…

And yet there was no pain.

Prying open her eyes, she found herself seeing black. 'Well, I suppose I'm dead now-' her thoughts were interrupted unceremoniously by a prod to her forehead.

"Weiss...You're not dead…" came a familiar voice.

Blinking in confusion, she stepped back and found herself looking up at Bloodraven's mask.

(Bloodraven POV)

He had seen her walk through the door and followed cautiously. The security cameras had been disabled, most likely by his targets. Phasing into the shadows of the coming night, he followed Weiss like a spectre. She was walking towards the balcony. 'Not the best-fortified position.' Bloodraven thought as he trailed behind, jumping to Weiss' shadow. She walked through, stopping and admiring the setting sun as he lurked behind. Immediately, he noticed multiple presences. One of which was rushing down to meet them.

Weiss jumped back to avoid the blade that sunk into the balcony, the weight causing it to creak. Bloodraven waited. His mentor had taught him to have patience, and to strike when the time is right. His ethereal gaze landed on his target. 'White Fang officer, wolf-faunus, utilizes buster sword.' More came in from the windows. 'Factoring in estimated aura and skill. Factoring in reinforcements x 14. Threat level: low.' Bloodraven analyzed. Ignoring most of the conversation and focusing on plans to eliminate them efficiently, he paused slightly at the sound of "aura-piercing bullets". As far as he knew, only Grenadiers of His legion had access to those, and only He could produce them. His mind worked in overdrive as he scrapped previous plans and made at least 13 new ones in the span of an instant. In the next second, he had selected the course of action that would end up with the least allied casualties and damage, all while maximizing damage to the opposition. An enemy raised his rifle in Weiss' direction. Bloodraven executed the plan.

Appearing out of her shadow, he blocked the bullet with a simple swipe of Blutsturm, before checking on Weiss. Seeing her with the expression of a slightly broken person, he poked her forehead. "Weiss...You're not dead…" he spoke, watching her blink in confusion before she registered what had happened.

Turning around just as she gazed up at his mask, he scanned each and every opponent. It appeared they were telling the truth, and their weapons were indeed loaded with rounds blessed by Him. His eyes narrowed in anger. 'The filthy mongrels dare to taint his holy treasures? Then they will have to pay their debts in blood.'

The officer snapped out of his shock before growling. "And who are you meant to be?" he asked, venom seeping into his voice as he shook with rage, angry that the Schnee still lived. Bloodraven's mind sped up, and his perception of time slowed to a crawl. Having Krieg connect to the Nightingale servers, he sent a message to Command.

\+ Sir, White Fang units encountered. Weaponry class: BETA. Permission to show affiliation to incite panic? +

\+ Threats acknowledged. Civilians? +

\+ 1. Designation: Weiss Schnee. Continue? +

\+ Weiss Schnee: Affiliated to Lady Schnee. Danger of information leak: Low. Proceed. +

Bloodraven's perception sped back up, his conversation with his superiors finished. Turning his monotonous gaze that promised death upon his foes, he answered their question. "I am the dagger that silences his foes." Bloodraven ran his fingers across his blades as his voice echoed from everywhere. "I am the poison that his enemies shall choke upon." Shadows wisped off the metal as his hand glided across the edges. "I am the nightmare that roams the reality of his prey." Black lightning arced off of the ground at his feet, threatening to strike the insects that dared to stand too close. "I… am a weapon of Nightingale." Bloodraven took a step forward. One of them panicked and let loose a burst of bullets. Shadows gripped Weiss' ankles and pulled her away from the battle. "And I shall purge my lord's foes." Bloodraven exploded into a burst of pure darkness as the bullet threatened to touch him. The nearest faunus keeled over, aura drained and Blutsturm now lodged in his stomach. Ripping the blade free, Bloodraven grabbed his victim and pushed him into the enemy's hail of bullets. 1, 2, 5, 15 bullets tore into the unrecognizable bag of meat in an instant, and Bloodraven threw it away.

In the blink of an eye, Death Incarnate vanished and a head fell to the ground, even as another body was eviscerated. Bloodraven expelled any thoughts from his mind, his body falling into a graceful, yet mechanical dance as a screaming corpse went sailing out the balcony and off the cliff. Bullets whizzed through the air, and every time they threatened to hit him, he evaded them with ease, redirecting their courses with expertly-timed parries. A few hit their own allies in the confusion, chaos erupting from having a Nightingale operative in their midst. Some small part of Bloodraven's mind supposed that it was understandable. When faced with certain death, many tend to panic. A Nightingale assassin was most certainly a death sentence. The faunus with the buster sword swung a horizontal swipe at him, and he flipped over the blade, narrowly dodging 2 bullets that sped dangerously close to his face. A quick glance at the kill counter in his HUD showed that 12 targets out of 15 were neutralized. Parrying a blow of the officer's sword, he snapped his fingers. Spikes pierced his foes' torsos, their measly aura doing little to protect against Bloodraven's crystallized kill count reached 14/15 as he painted the walls and floor red with blood.

"Damn you!" Yelled the officer, a fit of rage taking over. He swung his sword with wild abandon, and Bloodraven merely sidestepped from the blade.

"Enough." Bloodraven calmly said as he stuck his foot out. The anger-induced officer tripped, and fell onto a waiting spike of darkness. Sheathing Blutsturm, he turned to see the traumatized face of Weiss. Idly realizing that his shadows still kept her anchored in place, he dispelled them. Weiss fell, and Bloodraven caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The heiress could only nod. Bloodraven placed her down onto her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to steady her, and they walked towards the door. And yet, something didn't feel right to Bloodraven. Frowning behind his mask, he glanced towards his kill counter.

14/15.

His eyes widened behind the red visor and he turned to look back. His perception of time crawled to a halt, and the officer held a pistol in his hand, a victorious smirk on his face. Pulling the trigger, the anti-aura round went spiraling towards Weiss, even as the gun slipped from the man's cold, dead fingers. Bloodraven pulled Weiss towards him, using her as a counterweight to push himself in front of the bullet's path. Weiss could only widen her eyes in shock at being unbalanced before she felt the splatter of a warm liquid stain her face. Blinking in confusion, her eyes soon widened in horror as Bloodraven sank to the ground, blood leaking from his chest. Smiling, Bloodraven whispered. "In death...atonement." The doors burst open, and the rest of team RWBY poured into the room as the raven choked on its own blood.

(Ruby POV)

-In the infirmary-

The steady beeps of the heart monitor were drowned out as Ruby's partner cried aloud.

"It's all MY FAULT!" Weiss cried out as she sat next to Bloodraven's bed, her head held in her hands as tears streaked down her face. She blamed herself for his injuries, which had almost cost him his life. Ruby was not too sure what had happened in that room, only that the stench of blood permeated it. Yang, being the older sister had wisely covered Ruby's eyes from the horrific sight of dead bodies littered all over.

"Weiss…" Ruby began, unsure of what to say. "It's fine, anyone would-"

"BUT I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Weiss yelled out, her red eyes wide and bloodshot. "I was there but I could only watch… He would have been fine if it weren't for me!" she shouted in rage, voice cracking as tears continued to pour out of her eyes. She gripped her chest as it felt like a hundred daggers made of cold hard steel had stabbed through her heart.

Ruby sighed, seeing that nothing was going to snap her out of it. Getting up from Weiss' side, she left for the door behind them. As she slammed the door open, she had accidentally used to much strength in her frustration, it had stop halfway. It seemed to have collided with something or…

"Ite!"

Someone, looking behind the birch door she found Leo holding his nose, preventing it from bleeding.

"O-Oh Leo! S-Sorry! U-u-u-umm are you ok?!" Ruby panicked as she asked Leo, her face being painted with colors of shock and worry.

Leo paused for a minute to let the dizziness pass before standing up, though he still has a little shaky, he shrugged it off.

"I am perfectly fine." He stated as he crossed his right arm across his chest and pulled a thumbs-up, though he was completely unaware of the waterfall of blood from his nose.

"No... you're not" Ruby deadpanned, before giving him some tissues, she kept in her pocket for emergencies, but in truth, she found the situation...funny… she had almost completely forgot about that feeling of doubt and confusion she had a moment ago, though thinking about it just brought it back causing her to frown once again and unfortunately, Leo noticed this and turned back to her after drying up all the blood.

"Hey… Ruby, are you feeling ok?" Looking up she saw his gold eye filling with worry, his expression, that was cheery and playful, became full of sorrow like the sun setting behind the horizon.

"...Leo…what should I do?" Confusion and doubt filled her heart as she continued looking his face before she realized it she was closely examining his facial features. His pale ghostly complexion, his triangle chiseled chin, his thin pink lip, his bright gold eyes. She didn't even realize that she was inching closer to him until they were close enough to feel each other breath.

"S-Sorry!" She became flustered and backed away before turning to the wall and sitting with her face on her knees.

"I-It's fine, so what did you want to talk about?" He blushed before gently placing himself next to her.

"Well you see Weiss keeps believing that Bloodraven injuries are her fault, even though she did nothing wrong, I mean anyone would be scared if someone aimed a bullet, which could break through aura barriers, at her head and-" Ruby kept on going about not only about Weiss's problem but her personal problems, her doubts as a leader, her worries as a friend and the awkwardness as a student, she kept going showing no sign of stopping and Leo took it in, all of it.

(Krimsun POV)

Leo had listened to Ruby for about an hour, though after awhile longer she fell asleep. He smiled as he lifted Ruby in a bridal carry back to her room.

He Continued walking, not knowing the dangers just around the corner.

(Silver POV)

"LEO YOU BASTARD!" Silver and Blake grabbed one of each arm and pulling as hard as humanly possible. On the way out of the infirmary Yang and Blake met up with Silver who was walking around looking for Leo but when they found him, he was talking to Ruby, at first yang was ok, just a bit edgy, so they only observed from a distance but it seems their conversation lasted longer than expected which lead to yang getting anxious and well the rest is pretty self-explanatory.

"Like we told, calm down Yang!" Blake and Silver attempted to reason with her which was responded with an inflamed fist fly in their direction.

"*Tch* we have no choice, Silver if you would?!" Blake turned to the Silver teen beside her.

"AH FINE just putting this out there I'm not responsible for what happens!" Let go one of his hands he charged electrical energy in the center of his palms before smashing said palm directly into her back, which caused her nervous system to temporarily stop and restart, though did this cause her go unconscious as well as forgetting what had happened for the last 5 minutes.

"(pant pant pant) We will never bring this incident up again hear me." Silver recommended and blake agreed, though Yang was forced to forget what had happened if someone brought something up related to it she would most definitely remember and most likely if she does remember someone will- no DEFINITELY die.

"Oh, Blake, Silver what are you doing here" Leo questioned as he found Blake and Silver standing over an unconscious Yang.

"O-Oh nothing, Yang just... uh" Silver nudged Blake to continue his sentence as he his brain failed to come up with any excuses"

"S-She accidently tripped into Silver's hand while he was showing us what else he could do with his powers" Blake told a white lie knowing Leo could basically hear their thoughts because of his hearing ability, being careful not to mention the fact that Yang was out for blood and need to be put down to relax.

"Y-yeah and I was about to carry her to her room when you came around the corner" Silver followed before grabbing Yang's arm 'trying' to lift it up, with a heavy note on 'trying'. Also known as she unexpectedly heavier than he thought.

"Need help?" Leo, seeing Silver struggling to lift Yang off the ground, offered to lend a hand but Silver shortly declined with his usual smug smile,

"It's Fine, I don't need any, though I wanted to keep this as my trump card." Silver muttered the last part to himself as he put his palms together and closed his eyes, going into deep concentration.

"…(muttering)..." he chanted only loud enough for his inner self to hear, not even Leo hearing ability could pick it up. Soon electricity arced around his arms and coiled itself through and around all of his appendages and eventually flowed back into his body.

After a moment of silence, due to the flamboyant display, silver opened his eyes which had, what looked like, 5 lightning bolts in it surrounding the iris with their points trained in the center. Quietly walking over to Yang, who he rested on the wall before the stunt, and effortlessly pick her up before resting the rest of her body weight on his back.

"Ok, shall we-... why does it look like you guys have seen a ghost?" Silver turned to his friends as they stared in confusion. Before long they snapped back into reality and followed Silver, who went on ahead.

The next morning

*grumble* *grumble*

Silver grumbled as the approaching dawn shine pierced his eyelids and entered his eyes, his head was a mess due to using THAT last night the after effects were causing him a slight headache and a sore neck,

'Must off used a bit too much that time, might need to visit Shiro-sensei during the summer'

"HAH" Silver craned his neck, painfully, to look out of the window of his room, he saw Leo in the courtyard practicing his swings with godly accuracy, each on intercepting on the same point, no excess movement at all, all the strike gravitated to the weak points of the human body due to the intense training he has probably did.

"Haha good thing we're on the same team" Silver laughed worriedly as a bead of sweat persisted to stay on his head. Leo paused from his training as he looked towards the window Silver was staring through, noticing the Silver sniper had been for quite some time.

"Hey Silver, want to spar?. Could be great practice" Leo offered, his voice blasting through the walls of the manor and into Silver's room, he gave a thumbs up as a sign of agreeing before changing into his combat gear.

After making his way to the courtyard Silver saw Leo waiting for him, as soon as he appeared from the shadow of the corridor a wooden knighting sword flew towards him but he just managed to catch it before to crashed in his face.

"The rules are simple no semblance, no dust, just your skill with the sword, first to knock the other down wins" Leo briefed Silver as he readied his stance positioning the heavy wooden Boken in front of this body ready to counter-attack or attack. Silver smiled as he got into position with his blade's point directed at Leo.

When an imaginary starting bell sounded the two charged forward in sync, their blades in position to strike the other when they are close enough.

The sound of wood colliding against each other filled the empty courtyard save for a couple of trees, bushes and garden beds fenced off with low foot high flower like fencing. Though it looks like they were equal, to experienced martial artists it was fairly one-sided. What Silver was doing was more akin to defense rather than an offensive approach, swinging his blade to meet his opponents. While Leo was on full offense not letting even a second for Silver to recover or counter-attack, waiting for the moment he knew he could perform the finishing blow without being blocked.

'Strong!, he hits like a tank shell' Silver thought as Leo forced him into blocking the strikes which caused him to take the brunt of the attacks which slowly but surely moving him back. Just as Leo was about to perform his finishing strike Ramer walked out of the marble archway to stop them.

"Oh, there you two are. Hurry up my (shiver) "brother" called for us" Ramer beckoned them to follow as he walked off, the 2 teens followed after placing the wooden swords against a tree and wiped their sweat. Making their way to a pure white door with gold and purple engravings

"Oh, I see everyone is here~" The Counselor mused as they open the door of the meeting room.

"Well then let's begin Operation: Locked Cage"

-End of Chapter 8-

 **AC:**

 **K: (Peaks out of a Closet)... Are they gone?**

 **Everyone Else: Well um…**

 **B: You called…~ (pulls out ball and chain)**

 **K: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Runs for his life)**

 **B: Get back here! The fans deserve their vengeance!**

 **K: Tasukete! [Translation] Help me!**

 **R &S: Yeah, no we aren't getting between a murderous B and his prey...**

 **S: Any way thanks for reading if you enjoyed please R &R oh and-**

 **R: And K will try to get the next chapter in 1 or 2 weeks.**

 **M &B: (Drags K's unconscious and bloodied body across the ground) We will make sure of it.**

 **K: (Sleep talking) Dewa mata ne...**


	11. Note: End to begining

Hi all, i know we're not dead shocker, anyway after the long time we have come to realize something for important...

Our writing back then sucked that and also I have finally got over the ending of season 3 of RWBY so I feel like i can continue writing for the this fan base.

Anyway i going to start remaking this series but differently, the plot and the world will be different, the writing and other such things will be better, the most notable of which is that i'm going to set the plot to be after the events of RWBY so that i can be not frustrated with how they designed the world (Like really they have a-lot of characters which European sounding names come from mistral and they make mistral Japan like WTF) anyway so many changes will be made, characters transformed and best of all begone with all the Mary sues (looks at myself and Blood).

Anyway i will take this down soon and start from scratch, i hope you enjoyed what you got so far and if you didn't don't worry things will change for the better. well this is K signing of.

Dewa Mata ne!


End file.
